COPA MUNDIAL
by BERNARDO CARDOSO
Summary: ANO DE 2.002. A SENSACIONAL COPA MUNDIAL DE QUADRIBOL IRÁ OCORRER NOS ESTADOS UNIDOS! NOSSOS HERÓIS ESTARÃO LÁ! ATENÇÃO: ESSA FIC SE PASSA NO MESMO UNIVERSO DE "QUADRIBOL" E "LEMBRANÇAS DO VELHO MALFOY". CAPÍTULO 10 POSTADO!
1. CONVOCAÇÃO

CAPÍTULO 1 CM

Perfil de Harry Potter para a revista **"Seewitch"**, _por Vanessa Carmichael._

_Falar em Harry Potter talvez canse as pessoas. Ou talvez não. Tudo o que poderia ser dito a respeito deste rapaz de vinte e um anos, moreno e de impressionantes olhos verdes, provavelmente já foi dito. Salvador e Herói do mundo mágico, desafeto durante anos do governo bruxo, que tentou prejudicar a sua vida de todas as formas, além de tudo isso, craque do quadribol._

_Tímido, talvez arrogante, destemido, arredio, o Harry Potter que emerge dessa reportagem, entretanto, é um pouco de tudo isso, mas com certeza é bem mais (ou bem menos, dependendo do ponto de vista) do que as lendas que pairam em torno dele. Aqui procuramos entender o Harry Potter de carne e osso. Um jovem, casado com o primeiro amor de sua vida, atencioso com os amigos, atleta empenhado e até mesmo homem de negócios, função esta que parece incomodá-lo enormemente._

_A verdade é que o Harry Potter que apresentamos em perfil exclusivo nessa reportagem é muito mais interessante do que as pessoas imaginam e fantasiam, mas ao mesmo tempo é um rapaz bem mais simples e afável. E sem sombra de dúvidas, muito mais humano. _

_A jornalista e escritora Vanessa Carmichael passou uma semana na companhia do ídolo do quadribol e herói do mundo mágico, e escreveu esta reportagem, que não se pretende isenta, pois Carmichael nunca escondeu a sua admiração pelo jovem, mas os leitores verão que em nenhum momento ela tentou endeusá-lo ou aumentar a dimensão de sua figura, que, como diz seu amigo Toni M'Bea, "não precisa de nenhum retoque para ser verdadeiramente grande"._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Olha, gente, já vai começar! – disse Toledo animada.

Todos ocuparam os lugares na espaçosa sala de TV da Mansão Malfoy, onde Draco havia chamado os jogadores após o treino para assistir a entrevista coletiva de Jerry White, que como era previsto, foi nomeado técnico da seleção de quadribol da Inglaterra.

Poucas vezes uma convocação gerara tanta expectativa quanto a que seria anunciada naquele dia. Depois, a TV Bruxa realizaria uma mesa redonda com Marla Donovan, Lino Jordan e o capitão do time dos Cannons, Toni M'Bea, além de outros convidados, onde seriam avaliados os jogadores que representariam a Inglaterra nas duas partidas do mês de fevereiro próximo. Era a continuidade das eliminatórias européias para a Copa Mundial dos Estados Unidos, em Agosto.

As equipes, devido ao congestionado calendário clubístico europeu, teriam apenas duas semanas para realizar treinos para esses jogos. Toledo e

Andy também embarcariam para os respectivos países, para jogar por suas seleções nas difíceis eliminatórias das Américas. Assim como Vitor Krum, que estava na mansão na companhia de sua noiva Lilá Brown, que partiria no dia seguinte para a Bulgária.

Harry acomodou-se num dos sofás, tendo Gina ao seu lado. A ruiva vinha marcando-o mais implacavelmente do que os artilheiros e batedores adversários após a estafa de vôo que vitimou o Eleito devido ao episódio do _"Potter 500"_. Ela cuidava da alimentação de Harry, obrigava-o a dormir cedo e, principalmente, como Hermione Weasley, a mais famosa curandeira esportiva do Reino Unido, havia recomendado, não deixava que o jovem se aproximasse de uma vassoura até o anúncio da convocação para o selecionado inglês.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continuação da reportagem da Revista **"Seewitch":**

_Duas mulheres comandam a vida de Harry Potter. Sua esposa Gina, namorada de infância e o primeiro amor de sua vida e a amiga, Hermione Weasley, considerada uma das melhores alunas da história de Hogwarts e curandeira do time dos Cannons. Bom, talvez uma terceira, Vera Ivanova, a engraçada e irreverente treinadora búlgara do time laranja._

_Harry se recuperou lentamente da dependência que desenvolveu da "poção para dormir sem sonhar", a mais forte de delas, "ND-32" (mais informações, confiram a página 16 desta edição). O que pouca gente sabe, é que às vezes o artilheiro ainda tem o sono agitado e sofre com a falta de apetite. Ele admitiu à repórter que Gina e Hermione são os pilares de sua recuperação e extraordinária performance na Liga Britânica._

_No campeonato encerrado recentemente, Potter foi artilheiro, considerado o melhor em sua posição, e escolhido pela imprensa esportiva bruxa e pelos torcedores, em eleição promovida pelo "Profeta Esportivo", o melhor jogador do campeonato._

_Modesto como é, Harry manifestou à repórter a sua preocupação com a carreira de sua esposa, temendo que o talento da ruiva acabasse eclipsado, como se ela fosse apenas a "Senhora Harry Potter", e não uma das melhores artilheiras da Europa._

_Digo para ele que essa preocupação parece infundada, uma vez que Gina Potter foi também escolhida uma das melhores jogadoras do torneio, empatada no voto popular com Angelina Johnson e Jane O'Neal, como principais artilheiras, e na opinião dos jornalistas, superior a capitã dos Tornados, o que não é pouca coisa, pois estamos falando de uma das maiores jogadoras surgidas no Reino Unido nos últimos dez anos, e possível capitã da seleção da Inglaterra._

_Mesmo assim, Harry sempre enaltece o papel das suas companheiras de artilharia, Gina e Cris Toledo, essa última uma grande amiga do casal, titular da seleção do Peru. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Potter, qual será a sua atitude se o treinador White escalar Johnson e Bell como titulares e colocar sua esposa na reserva? – perguntou um repórter da Rádio Bruxa na primeira entrevista concedida pelo jovem após se recuperar parcialmente da estafa de vôo que o acometeu após o jogo contra os Falcões, partida na qual anotou a marca histórica de quinhentos e dez pontos.

A pergunta visivelmente irritou o artilheiro dos Cannons.

- Se eu não me engano, é White quem escala o time. Aliás, é ele também quem convoca os jogadores. Não cabe a mim dizer ao treinador quem ele escolhe para a equipe titular. Eu nem mesmo sei se ele pretende me convocar – respondeu de má vontade o craque.

- É verdade que você e White se reuniram esse dias? – perguntou um repórter da revista Wizzard Sports.

- Ele me visitou no hospital. Apenas isso. Uma visita social – respondeu o Eleito.

- É verdade que você não vai se apresentar na seleção se alguns jogadores forem convocados? – insistiu o jornalista da Rádio Bruxa.

- Isso é o maior absurdo que eu ouvi na minha vida! – indignou-se Harry – Quem disse isso?

- Bem, Rogério Davies andou insinuando... – ia dizendo o jornalista.

- Se Rogério Davies insinuar qualquer coisa contra Harry Potter, ele vai se arrepender muito disso – interrompeu Draco Malfoy, que até então estava anormalmente quieto – O Senhor Potter seria incapaz de realizar qualquer tipo de ingerência desonesta na convocação do selecionado inglês. Ele não precisa disso.

- Mas, Senhor Malfoy... – tentou insistir o jornalista.

- Cuidado com o que você fala, moço! – advertiu Malfoy friamente – Qualquer idiota que dê ouvidos às baboseiras de Rogério Davies pode ter seríssimos problemas com os nossos advogados. Você acha mesmo que Potter precisa pressionar algum treinador para jogar? Diga isso para os seus ouvintes e diga também para Rogério Davies o seguinte: - Potter é o melhor jogador de quadribol do mundo! O único que joga bem tanto de artilheiro como de apanhador. Ah... – completou o loiro, como se tivesse subitamente se lembrado de algo importante – Diga também para Rogério Daves que eu mandei isso aqui para ele. Oferta das Organizações Potter-Malfoy.

Com o seu tradicional sorriso estudado nos lábios, Malfoy fez um gesto com o dedo médio em riste, praticamente acabando com a coletiva, pois os repórteres caíram na gargalhada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Aquilo era mesmo necessário, Draco? – perguntou Harry a seu sócio. Aliás, essa era a pergunta mais freqüente que ele fazia para o loiro após os shows de Malfoy para a mídia bruxa.

- Parabéns, cara! – disse Rony Weasley, cumprimentando o presidente dos Cannons e causando surpresa em todos os presentes. Rony não era de elogiar as performances de Malfoy perante a imprensa. Normalmente o achava exibido. Mas, para o ruivo, aquelas insinuações contra o seu melhor amigo foram demais – Eu sempre disse que aquele Davies não passava de um exibido idiota! – completou Rony.

- Nós não sabemos se Davies disse realmente aquilo – ponderou Harry, pretendendo ser justo.

- Creia, Harry, ele disse – confirmou Draco – O cara tem patrocinadores pessoais que não ficarão contentes se o "gracinha" Davies não for convocado para a seleção. Ele já está dando desculpas. Depois pode dizer que não foi convocado porque você o perseguiu pelo fato dele ter aceitado a convocação anterior. Eu tenho informantes nos outros times...

- Aquele filho da... – ia dizendo Gina – Hummm – você sempre pode me impedir de falar palavrões desse jeito. Eu não ligo – disse a ruiva, pois Harry a havia interrompido com um beijo.

- Você fez muito bem de falar aquilo sobre o Davies – concordou o carrancudo Vitor Krum.

- Mas... – ia dizendo Harry, que não gostava de passar por arrogante frente à mídia bruxa.  
– Entenda uma coisa de uma vez por todas, Potter! – interrompeu Malfoy – Você é meu sócio, meu melhor jogador, minha fonte de lucros e eu vou defendê-lo sempre que alguém encher o seu saco. Você é bonzinho demais com esses caras! E além de tudo, você é um cara legal e eu gosto de você! – finalizou o presidente do Cannons, com um ar embaraçado.

Gina riu muito da "confissão" de Draco. O loiro, mais embaraçado que nunca, olhou em volta e se deparou com as expressões sorridentes de Hermione, Rony e Toledo, que faziam uma cara de "a gente já sabia disso!"

- Hem... quero dizer... – pigarreou Draco, o rosto assumindo um tom levemente rosado – Ah, você sabe! Alguém aí quer cerveja amanteigada? – disfarçou o presidente dos Cannons, saindo da sala em busca das bebidas. O que era desnecessário, pois ele possuía elfos domésticos para tarefas como servir bebidas aos convidados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dentre os ocupantes da sala da Mansão Malfoy estava a Srta Carmichael. Ela acompanhava a semana do Eleito a fim de compor um perfil de Harry para a revista **"Seewitch".**

A biografia conjunta que a prestigiada jornalista havia escrito de Harry, Rony e Hermione era considerada, de longe, o melhor trabalho a respeito de Harry Potter. Sem sensacionalismos baratos, sem sentimentalismos piegas, sem pretensões a revelações "íntimas", em suma, um trabalho considerado sério por todo o mundo bruxo e que havia recebido inúmeros prêmios. E há meses constava da lista dos livros mais vendidos do mundo mágico na Inglaterra.

A seriedade da jornalista, uma morena bonita, na faixa dos trinta e cinco anos, atraiu a atenção e a admiração de Hermione. Principalmente porque a curandeira era a única do antigo Trio Maravilha de Hogwarts a ter paciência para ler os livros que publicavam sobre eles. Ela não tinha dúvidas que o de Vanessa era o melhor de todos. E o único realmente sério, na opinião da jovem.

- O White vai falar – advertiu Vitor Krum, sentado numa das poltronas grande o suficiente para acomodar duas pessoas, abraçado à noiva, e apontando para o aparelho de TV sintonizado na TV Bruxa.

Hermione Weasley e a Srta Carmichael, por razões diferentes avaliavam os semblantes dos jogadores, principalmente Harry, Gina e Rony. Elas sabiam que ser convocado para a seleção nacional era o ponto alto da carreira de qualquer jogador de quadribol.

Hermione continuava achando aquele esporte a coisa mais próxima que existia de uma arena romana de gladiadores. E tão perigoso quanto. Mas havia aprendido a respeitar a opção dos seus melhores amigos e do homem que amava. Fazer o que, se eles adoravam aquele jogo de loucos?

Embora nenhum bruxo em seu juízo perfeito pudesse sequer imaginar que Harry, Gina e Rony estivessem fora da seleção, eles estavam visivelmente tensos. No sofá principal, estavam os dois casais. Percebendo a tensão do marido e do melhor amigo, Hermione, que já segurava a mão de Rony, segurou também a mão de Harry e sorriu confiante para ele e Gina.

- Vai dar tudo certo, vocês vão ver – ela disse.

Da outra poltrona que ocupava, Draco pensou a princípio em fazer algum comentário sobre o fato de estarem os quatro formando uma corrente de mãos. Mas não teve coragem. Os laços que uniam aquele quarteto eram maiores do que a simplicidade daquelas mãos unidas. Observando Vanessa Carmichael, o loiro percebeu que a jornalista, confortavelmente acomodada num pufe, rabiscava algo num pergaminho, olhando sorridente para os quatro jovens. Ela também havia percebido, é claro, a coisa maravilhosa que era a amizade deles.

Finalmente, depois de comerciais que pareciam intermináveis, Jerry White entrou ao vivo da sede da Federação Inglesa de Quadribol. As câmeras da TV Bruxa deram um close no novo treinador do selecionado, que parecia um tanto desconfortável com toda aquela atenção.

Mas quando falou, sua voz saiu sem hesitação. Ou seja, ele já tinha o escrete definido. A sorte estava lançada!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oi, gente!!! Mais uma fic!!! Aguardo comentários!!


	2. QUANDO OS CRAQUES SE ENCONTRAM

CAPÍTULO 2

Um tenso Jerry White começou a anunciar a convocação do selecionado Inglês de Quadribol, titulares e reservas:

- Cho Chang ("Ah não!"- disse Toledo), Rogério Davies ("Que merda!"- vociferou Rony), Bernie Wolf ("Aquele trasgo!"- irritou-se Gina), Aldridge Wilson, Darius Thompson, Imelda Price ("É um campeonato de veteranos?"- questionou Draco maliciosamente)...

- E os outros convocados? – perguntou Vitor Krum.

O treinador da Inglaterra, às voltas com pergaminhos, atrapalhado pela maré de microfones e ofuscado pelos flashes das máquinas fotográficas, viu-se perdido frente às perguntas e exclamações dos jornalistas.

- E os Potter? E o Weasley? Ele não convocou Angelina Johnson? - era o que mais clamavam os jornalistas.

- Calma, pessoal - White tentava conter os ânimos –, Eu preciso ler os outros nomes da lista. – disse o treinador, tentando lidar com o assédio da mídia do mundo mágico.

- Ele ainda vai anunciar o restante – constatou Toledo, respirando aliviada.

Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione continuavam formando uma "corrente". Vanessa Carmichael ainda escrevia sofregamente em seu pergaminho.

- Rony Weasley, Cátia Bell, Angelina Johnson, Harry Potter e Gina Potter – finalizou o treinador, respirando aliviado e fechando o documento a sua frente.

- É um bom time – afirmou Vitor Krum, lacônico como sempre.

- Essa é a melhor seleção da Inglaterra dos últimos tempos. – declarou o repórter da TV Bruxa.

Na mansão de Draco Malfoy, o dono da casa deu gritos e socou o ar. Os jogadores dos Cannons cumprimentavam Harry, Gina e Rony pela convocação. Hermione, que não era fã do esporte, mas sabia o quanto o esposo e os amigos esperavam por aquele momento, deu um beijo em Rony e também um abraço carinhoso na cunhada e no melhor amigo.

Inesperadamente, Draco saiu distribuindo abraços e beijos. Até um espantado Harry e um quase enojado Rony receberam beijos do loiro.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Malfoy? – Questionou Rony com desagrado, limpando o rosto.

- Estou feliz, Weasley! – afirmou o presidente dos Cannons, dando o seu famoso "sorriso de um milhão de galeões", como diziam as revistas bruxas de futilidades.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais um trecho do perfil de Harry Potter para a revista "Seewitch", por Vanessa Carmichael:

_A alegria de Harry, sua esposa e seu cunhado, Rony Weasley, ao ser anunciada a convocação para o selecionado inglês foi contagiante, quase comovente._

_Ainda sufocado pelos cumprimentos e abraços dos seus amigos, eu perguntei para o Eleito se ele realmente tinha alguma dúvida que seria convocado._

_Harry sorriu e me disse simplesmente que aprendeu a esperar pelo pior. Hermione Weasley não esperou para dizer que ele precisa se alimentar melhor e realizar exercícios para melhorar o condicionamento físico._

_- Nem mesmo grávida ela sossega – caçoou Draco Malfoy._

_- Não. Agora ela ficou mais superprotetora ainda – concordou Rony._

_Mas essas palavras foram ditas com descontração. Realmente, como foi amplamente divulgado pela imprensa bruxa, os jogadores dos Cannons e seu presidente possuem uma relação de amizade como não se vê na maioria dos times._

_Impressionante também (no sentido positivo) é a postura de Harry Potter. De forma alguma ele se comporta como um astro. É assíduo nos treinos, gentil com os colegas, amoroso com a esposa. Em nada se parece com o rapaz arrogante que setores da mídia insistiam em retratar tempos atrás._

_- Sabe, antes de conhecer Harry, eu fazia idéia dele como um sujeito que era quase uma divindade – disse a essa repórter o batedor brasileiro Andy Lopes – A gente cresceu ouvindo falar do "Garoto que sobreviveu", do Eleito, então acaba tendo uma idéia equivocada sobre ele. Harry não é nada do que falam. É um cara muito legal. Um grande amigo mesmo! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O debate da TV Bruxa a respeito da lista dos jogadores convocados por Jerry White estava quase insuportável. Tirando os comentários sarcásticos de Lino Jordan, o resto não passava de um falatório vazio. Até que finalmente a palavra foi concedida a Toni M'Bea.

- Toni M'Bea, o capitão do time dos Cannons é um dos nossos convidados na tarde de hoje, nesse debate a respeito da nova seleção inglesa de quadribol – anunciou solenemente Bobby Parsons, que a exemplo de Marla Donovan, comentava as partidas pela Rádio e TV Bruxa.

Diferentemente da comentarista, entretanto, cujas observações geralmente eram sucintas e objetivas, Parsons era pomposo e, na opinião de muitos telespectadores, profundamente chato.

Por outro lado, suas vestes bruxas elegantes e seus cabelos cuidadosamente assentados e mantidos imaculadamente pretos, mesmo já tendo passado dos cinqüenta anos de idade, faziam algum sucesso com as mulheres, notadamente as de meia idade.

- Toni, como colega de equipe de Potter, onde você acha que seu jovem amigo produz mais? – perguntou o comentarista com a sua voz solene – Na posição de apanhador ou de artilheiro?

O batedor africano, que estava impecavelmente vestido com um terno escuro, sorriu para as câmeras. Na mansão de Draco, os jogadores dos Cannons e o próprio dono da mansão estavam aguardando ansiosamente o comentário do colega de time, que todos sabiam, conhecia o esporte mais do que todos os jornalistas juntos, excetuando-se, talvez, Marla, que não estava presente naquele momento.

- Se você me permite, Bobby – respondeu o africano – Harry produz bem em qualquer posição. Esse é o tipo do problema que deixará Jerry White feliz, com certeza. Onde Harry Potter for escalado ele será uma dor de cabeça para os adversários.

- Você não respondeu, Toni... – ia dizendo o comentarista.

- Ah, respondi sim – retrucou M'Bea com bom humor – Meu amigo Harry é bom em qualquer posição. Qualquer seleção ficaria satisfeita em ter um jogador como ele. Essa dúvida sobre onde colocá-lo, como artilheiro ou apanhador, é uma dúvida que a maioria dos técnicos ficariam felizes em ter.

Um constrangido Harry corou até a raiz dos cabelos quando os seus colegas aplaudiram, na sala de TV da Mansão Malfoy, a declaração do capitão dos Cannons.

- Que bonitinho ele assim vermelhinho! – caçoou Rony, desmanchando mais ainda os cabelos do amigo.

- É isso aí, Mister África! – vibrou Malfoy, apontando para a imagem da TV, como se o batedor pudesse vê-lo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Eu acho que Price é uma ótima goleira, ainda que ela não esteja jogando como titular no seu clube – disse sensatamente Toni.

O debate versava agora sobre a qualidade dos jogadores convocados. Os "especialistas" em quadribol no programa da TV Bruxa tornavam qualquer discussão um grande mercado de peixe. Apenas as brincadeiras de Lino Jordan e os comentários sagazes de Toni M'Bea salvavam aquele programa de provocar uma sensação de tédio absoluto na opinião de Hermione.

Não era essa, contudo, a opinião dos homens na sala. As garotas, por outro lado, mesmo as jogadoras, bocejavam com impaciência.

Depois de mais uma confusão de vozes que causou a declaração do africano, este, esperando que os debatedores se acalmassem, continuou:

- Rony Weasley deve ser o titular na posição de goleiro. Mas, qual outro grande goleiro possuímos na Inglaterra atualmente? – perguntou – Price é experiente e pode ajudar a unir o grupo, auxiliando White nessa tarefa.

- Toni é o único cara que sabe o que está falando – falou Vitor Krum, obtendo a concordância de todos. Mas o búlgaro não tirava os olhos da televisão, o que causava bufos de impaciência de sua noiva.

- Céus! Isso parece aqueles programas trouxas de futebol que o meu pai assistia na TV aos domingos – comentou Hermione, que achava esportes em geral um tédio - Se não fosse por vocês eu nem mesmo chegaria perto de um campo de quadribol. - finalizou a curandeira dos Cannons.

– Mas você não nos abandonaria, não é mesmo? – perguntou Gina, simulando uma expressão de pânico, que a deixava muito parecida com Fred e Jorge.

- Sei não... – refletiu Rony – Como a Mione está grávida, é melhor a gente deixá-la em casa e arrumar outro curandeiro...

– Acho que concordo com o Rony – disse Harry, solidário com o amigo. Ele não fazia a menor idéia do que uma mulher podia ou não podia fazer durante uma gestação. Mas achava que era seu dever defender a sua melhor amiga.

Hermione suspirou contrariada, o que fez com que Harry e Rony se encolhessem um pouco. Conheciam a garota a tempo suficiente para saber que ela estava no limite de uma explosão. Entretanto, para a surpresa dos dois rapazes, a jovem abrandou a expressão, abraçou os dois, que a ladeavam no sofá e disse, visivelmente se controlando:

- Garotos... Vocês sabem que eu amo vocês, não é mesmo? Acho muito fofa a preocupação de vocês com o meu estado. Mas...

- Lá vem a bronca – cochichou Andy para Toledo.

- PAREM DE ME TRATAR COMO SE EU ESTIVESSE INVÁLIDA! CASO OS SENHORES NÃO SAIBAM, GRAVIDEZ NÃO É DOENÇA! – berrou Hermione, sobressaltando Rony e Harry. Gina e Draco estavam achando engraçadíssimo tudo aquilo.

- Mas... mas... – gaguejou Rony.

- Rony, eu sou uma curandeira, lembra? – disse a jovem, agora de maneira meiga, aconchegando-se ao ruivo – Eu sei melhor do que ninguém até quando eu posso trabalhar. Mas não se preocupe. Eu deixo você me paparicar bastante durante a gravidez - completou.

- Vocês querem privacidade? – perguntou Harry de brincadeira, fingindo tapar os olhos para não ver a cena amorosa dos amigos.

- Ainda não, Senhor Potter – Hermione devolveu a brincadeira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A recepção foi simplesmente deslumbrante. As pessoas aplaudiam à passagem do grupo e bandeiras inglesas tremulavam no vento frio da manhã. Gritos histéricos eram emitidos pelas garotas bruxas, que imploravam pela atenção de Mergulho Potter e Maluco Weasley. Rogério Davies, que chegou depois, acompanhado por um verdadeiro batalhão de garotas vestidas de azul, recebeu uma sonora vaia dos torcedores dos Cannons, vaias que sobraram também para as suas fãs.

Mas, de uma forma geral, não havia muita hostilidade entre as torcidas. Todos esperavam que tanto os ases do time laranja quanto os jogadores ingleses do time galês representassem a contento a seleção da Inglaterra, que já obtivera tantas glórias no passado. Mas que andava capengando há muito tempo.

Aurores e demais funcionários do Ministério da Magia não apreciariam, em condições normais, aquele tipo de manifestação bruxa. Sempre dava trabalho fazê-las passar despercebidas.

Alguns trouxas olhavam, entre curiosos e divertidos, os bruxos com roupas extravagantes que entravam numa construção aparentemente abandonada, na verdade camuflagem para a entrada do complexo esportivo dos Chudley Cannons, atualmente o clube mais vitorioso da Grã-Bretanha.

Mas, naquele dia, os sisudos homens da lei da comunidade bruxa pareciam bem humorados e Harry pôde perceber que vários acenavam para os jogadores enquanto mantinham à distância os torcedores.

No referido complexo do time laranja, estava para se reunir a nova seleção inglesa de quadribol, fato que motivava aquela euforia toda. Havia uma presença majoritária de torcedores dos Cannons, mas bandeiras azuis dos Tornados e também de outras equipes, conviviam em harmonia com as bandeiras, bonés e flâmulas laranja que os excitados torcedores estendiam aos seus ídolos para que esses concedessem seus autógrafos, notadamente o casal Potter e Rony Weasley.

Vitor Krum, Andy Lopes e Cris Toledo também eram bastante assediados, uma vez que estavam de passagem pela sede do time, pois só se apresentariam no dia seguinte aos seus respectivos selecionados.

- Eu sinto que alguns jogadores dos Cannons serão campeões do mundo em breve – dizia Draco Malfoy aos jornalistas, ostentando a gabolice de sempre – Talvez três jogadores ao mesmo tempo, se é que vocês me entendem – sorriu apontando para Harry, Gina e Rony, que se aproximavam, ladeados por uma avalanche de torcedores e jornalistas.  
Davies, que vinha logo atrás, não parecia apreciar muito a atenção que todos dispensavam ao trio.

- O importante é que os Cannons são o melhor time do mundo e é justo que coloquemos nossa estrutura a serviço do selecionado inglês – continuava Draco Malfoy, com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

Quando finalmente todos os convocados se reuniram e perfilaram-se para os excitados fotógrafos, os flashes das máquinas bruxas quase cegaram os jogadores.

Os comentários da imprensa, de modo geral, versavam sobre a juventude do time (à exceção da goleira Price, que todos apostavam, seria reserva de Rony), sobre a maneira elegante que os jogadores estavam vestidos (uniformes de passeio cedidos pelas Organizações Potter-Malfoy, desenhados por Dino Thomas), com calças brancas e pulôveres vermelhos, uma mistura de roupa bruxa e trouxa.

Davies, contudo, ficou bem longe de Harry e Rony.

- Ele acha que a gente vai estuporá-lo – disse Rony ironicamente.

- Ele bem que merecia – intrometeu-se Gina, sorrindo em seguida para as câmeras, abraçada ao irmão e a Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rony bem que imaginou que a esposa estava aprontando alguma coisa. Despediu-se de Hermione naquela manhã e a jovem disse de maneira enigmática que se veriam mais cedo do que ele imaginava.

Quando conseguiram enfim passar pela barreira de torcedores, jornalistas e seguranças, White, parecendo um tanto nervoso, anunciou de maneira formal:

- Sejam bem-vindos ao selecionado inglês, rapazes e moças. - disse o treinador.

Ocupavam a sala de reuniões do complexo esportivo. Wolf, que recentemente quisera acabar com Harry no famoso episódio do "Potter 500", sorria amistosamente para o craque dos Cannons, que retribuiu sem mágoas ao cumprimento. Gina, entretanto, olhava para o batedor dos Falcões fazendo sua melhor cara de brava.

Eusebyus Nathingale, chefe do Departamento de Esportes Mágicos do Ministério, ao lado do treinador, pediu a palavra:

- Caros amigos – disse o homem de meia idade, antigo campeão europeu de duelos – Espero que essa seleção, que representa realmente o que há de melhor atualmente no quadribol inglês, nos represente com a grandeza esperada. Sejam todos bem-vindos. Estarei à disposição para o que precisarem. - comentou com entusiasmo e visível satisfação.

- Antes de começar os treinos, todos passarão por uma avaliação física realizada pela Doutora Weasley – explicou o treinador, apontando amistosamente para Hermione, que havia entrado no recinto naquele momento, para a surpresa dos seus amigos e de Rony.

- Espere um pouco – disse Darius Thompson, um grandalhão loiro, batedor do time União de Puddlemere. – A avaliação da doutora aí – e moveu a cabeça na direção de Hermione de maneira depreciativa – pode determinar a nossa permanência ou não na seleção, certo? - disse com aspereza o batedor.

- Certo – respondeu White, ligeiramente desconfortável. Harry imaginou o que diria Vera Ivanova se um jogador se dirigisse dessa forma arrogante a ela ou a algum membro de sua comissão. A búlgara certamente o desencanaria na hora. White, entretanto, parecia desconcertado.

- Como saberemos se ela será justa? Ela é casada com o Weasley e é a melhor amiga dos Potter – insistiu Thompson – Como saberemos se ela não vai prejudicar os outros jogadores? - finalizou o batedor bruscamente.

- A "doutora aí", tem mais decência do que você terá em qualquer momento da sua vida, Thompson – retrucou Rony, levantando-se e encarando o batedor.

- Só um trasgo retardado como você, e que pensa e fede como um, poderia duvidar da honestidade da Hermione – acrescentou Gina, também se levantando e encarando o outro jogador de maneira ameaçadora.

- Ora, ora, a "Família Grifinória unida" – retrucou Thompson com um sorrisinho de desdém.

- Eu não preciso de família alguma para fechar essa sua boca grande! – vociferou Harry, caminhando na direção do jogador, bem maior e mais forte do que ele, mas que realmente parecia surpreso com a audácia do artilheiro dos Cannons.

- Senhores! – disse energicamente Eusebyus Nathingale. Angelina e Gina seguravam Harry, enquanto Rony era contido por Catia Bell e Cho Chang.

- Eu gostaria de falar! – praticamente gritou Angelina, sobressaindo-se no meio da balbúrdia.

Todos os jogadores agora estavam em pé entre os assentos da sala de reuniões. Era um aposento grande, onde dezenas de cadeiras confortáveis eram dispostas em fileiras. Na primeira delas estava sentado o batedor do União. Ele havia se levantado e estava de frente para os demais. Pela sua cara, pretendia dizer mais alguma coisa muito desagradável, mas de maneira surpreendente, Bernie Wolf e Aldridge Wilson, quase tão grandes como ele, lançaram-lhe olhares ameaçadores. Wilson, um negro alto e forte, que poderia passar por irmão mais novo de Toni M'Bea, disse apenas:

- Cale a boca, Thompson! - Ele era realmente assustador com seu tamanho.

- Vamos nos acalmar, senhores – repetiu Nathingale – Pois não, Srta. Johnson, pode falar.

- Eu quero dizer que confio plenamente em Hermione. Eu a conheço desde a escola e ela cuidou muito bem das pessoas durante a guerra – disse a capitã dos Tornados, obtendo a concordância da maioria dos jogadores.

- O meu colega aqui costuma falar mais do que a boca – explicou Wilson, ainda olhando de maneira hostil para o outro batedor. Ambos jogavam na mesma equipe, uma das mais tradicionais da Inglaterra – Gostaria de deixar claro que o que ele disse não reflete a opinião da maioria de nós - finalizou o batedor sensatamente.

- É isso aí – concordou Bernie Wolf.  
Como acontecia com alguns jogadores particularmente violentos, o batedor dos Falcões não parecia uma má pessoa fora do campo de quadribol.

- Eu gostaria de falar também – disse calmamente Hermione.

- Todos queremos ouvi-la, Doutora Weasley – concordou o representante do ministério.

- O senhor talvez não esteja bem informado, Sr. Thompson – falou a curandeira de maneira enérgica – Nós, curandeiros, realizamos um juramento quando nos formamos. Nós juramos dar o melhor de nós para tratar as pessoas, e eu tenho feito isso desde a guerra. O senhor conhece muito pouco o meu marido e os meus amigos se julga que eles aceitariam qualquer tipo de favorecimento ilícito. E depois... – acrescentou com um meio sorriso – Pelo pouco que eu entendo de quadribol, não acho que eles precisem de qualquer favorecimento.

- É isso aí, moça! – disseram Wilson e Wolf. Angelina puxou os aplausos, aos quais todos, exceto Thompson, aderiram.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois da tensão causada pelo batedor, as coisas ocorreram um pouco mais calmas para os lados do selecionado inglês. Todos, inclusive o mal educado batedor do União de Puddlemere, foram minuciosamente examinados por Hermione, apesar de Rony continuar achando que a sua esposa se esforçava em demasia.

Thompson, aliás, continuava emburrado no início da tarde e ficou resmungando baixinho quando foi anunciado que o escrete da Inglaterra teria um preparador físico, última moda entre as equipes de quadribol profissionais, que havia sido indicado por Hermione, o que demonstrava o quanto a curandeira era ouvida e respeitada pelos homens que dirigiam o esporte no país.

Durante muito tempo o quadribol era profissional apenas porque remunerava os seus jogadores (e muito menos do que os esportes trouxas).

As equipes tinham apenas um capitão, que escalava o time e realizava os treinamentos, que eram sempre simulações de situações de jogo.

Ocorre que, influenciados pelos esportes trouxas, norte-americanos e japoneses começaram a se preocupar com a parte física dos atletas bruxos e não apenas com a técnica. Em um brilhante artigo publicado recentemente na conceituada "Revista de Medicina Mágica", edição da Grã-Bretanha, Hermione Weasley, usando a sua experiência como curandeira do time dos Cannons, demonstrou com dados e estatísticas médicas (que Rony julgou que ninguém entenderia) que os jogadores de quadribol gastavam uma quantidade de energia imensa para se manter voando por horas numa vassoura. E não apenas energia mágica. O esforço afetava os músculos, os ossos, enfim, toda estrutura física do bruxo. Daí a importância de uma preparação física adequada para garantir que os jogadores se tornassem mais resistentes, evitando a temida "estafa de vôo", que vitimara Harry Potter após marcar quinhentos e dez pontos contra os Falcões.

Quando os Duendes de Dublin contrataram um preparador físico, os tradicionalistas do quadribol torceram o nariz. Julgavam ser mais uma jogada promocional do time dos "descolados" dos dois lados da Irlanda. Dois títulos da Liga Irlandesa, um título britânico e ótimas colocações na Copa Européia, entretanto, demonstraram que aquilo não era apenas um luxo exibicionista. E o fato do time sensação da Irlanda ser a equipe com menos contusões, parecia dar razão à idéia de preparação física, como Hermione havia percebido e comentado em seu artigo.

O preparador apresentado à seleção era um homem loiro, alto e forte, quase uma versão mais encorpada de Gilderoy Lockhart, professor do "Trio Maravilha" no segundo ano em Hogwarts. E definitivamente mais afetada.

Dell Walker era o "personal-trainer" dos bruxos modernos e "antenados" com tudo o que se passava no mundo dos trouxas. Entre os seus clientes estavam famosos corredores de vassoura da Inglaterra e de outros países. Modelos, atrizes bruxas e nada mais nada menos do que Baby Jane O'Neal. Mas o fato de ter sido indicado por Hermione Weasley parecia dissipar dúvidas sobre a sua suposta competência.

- Bem, queridos – disse de maneira delicada. Delicada demais, na opinião de alguns jogadores – Vamos começar com exercícios leves para fortalecer a musculatura. Sabe, eu adoro o seu cabelo – disse aparentemente sem motivo algum para Gina. Mas o seu... – lançou um olhar de desdém para Harry.

- Nossa! – disse Harry de maneira irônica – Isso me matou de desgosto...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Sabe, querida, eu adoro o seu cabelo... Mas o seu... – dizia Rony, imitando o jeito afetado do Sr. Walker.

- Acho bom ir se acostumando com ele, Weasley – afirmou Draco Malfoy, que havia dado uma passada no refeitório do clube, onde alguns jogadores ainda faziam um lanche após o treino puxado da tarde.  
O Gold Hotel providenciara aposentos para os atletas ("Com aquelas camas?" - perguntou Gina, muito interessada), e providenciara chaves de portais, usadas pelos jogadores após os treinos em Chudley. Certamente forneceria também refeições, mas a maioria preferiu um lanche reforçado preparado pelos elfos empregados dos Cannons, pois temiam dormir em cima dos pratos se esperassem pelo jantar do luxuoso hotel.

- É isso que ele chama de exercícios leves? – reclamou Angelina – Estou esgotada!

- Você está brincando, Malfoy! – disse Rony espantado.

- Não, ele não está! – apartou Hermione, que havia entrado naquele momento no refeitório e analisava minuciosamente os itens da refeição dos jogadores – Rony, você precisa comer mais frutas e fibras!

- Por que o Harry pode comer guloseimas e eu não? – perguntou o ruivo, fazendo cara de criança birrenta.

- Por que o Harry está abaixo do peso – explicou pacientemente a curandeira – Você é magro, mas tem bastante músculos.

- E comendo como você come... – disse Angelina.

- Hum... Você acha que eu tenho músculos o suficiente? – perguntou Rony, sedutor.

- É o suficiente para mim – respondeu Hermione, baixando o tom de voz, como quem confidencia alguma coisa muito importante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O cansaço havia diminuído consideravelmente após uma semana de treinos puxados, ou havia se incorporado ao físico e à psique dos jogadores. Mesmo Thompson havia parado de reclamar. Talvez porque o preparador físico ameaçasse, a cada reclamação, "esfolar o seu traseiro gordo", o que arrancava risadas dos demais jogadores. Angelina e Wilson quase passavam mal de tanto rir. O Sr. Walker, não obstante o jeito afetado, sabia ser duro com os jogadores quando necessário, embora Harry ficasse muito incomodado com a mania do preparador de querer arrumar o seu cabelo.

Finalmente o treino com vassouras, goles, balaços e pomo! Antes apenas realizaram treinamentos físicos e de controle de vôo, acostumando-se ás vassouras que seriam usadas durante as partidas das Eliminatórias, de marca diferente daquelas utilizadas pela maioria dos jogadores em seus respectivos clubes.

Não foi surpresa o fato de Harry ter sido o primeiro a se habituar às novas vassouras. Deu vários loopings e alguns poucos minutos depois já era capaz de realizar as manobras mais espetaculares.

Acidentalmente, um pomo de treino escapou das mãos de White e ia sobrevoando o campo, quando Harry, fazendo uma curva fechada o apanhou a poucos metros do chão.

Como essa parte do treino era acompanhada por torcedores e jornalistas, aplausos e assobios se seguiram à manobra espetacular de "Mergulho Potter". Logo, dois times foram escolhidos, o time titular com Rony, Angelina, Gina, Catia Bell, Wilson, Thompson e Harry como apanhador. Os reservas, completados pelos suplentes dos Cannons, Nat Mars, Apolo Cole e Ben Woodrow.

Foi um ótimo treino. Angelina, Catia e Gina se entenderam às mil maravilhas e Harry apanhou o pomo várias vezes, o que sempre arrancava aplausos dos espectadores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando todos estavam de banho tomado e prontos para se submeter à saraivada de perguntas da imprensa bruxa, Harry viu com desagrado Dan Carter, o mais inescrupuloso jornalista do mundo mágico, no meio da multidão de repórteres.

- O bastardo parece feliz com alguma coisa – cochichou Rony para Harry.

- Quem sabe alguém morreu – respondeu Harry com ironia.

Assim que Rony, Harry e Gina sentaram nos respectivos lugares, perceberam porque Carter estava feliz. Não era só o bom treino do time inglês que havia despertado a excitação dos repórteres que foram a Chudley naquele fim de tarde fria.

- Potter, você já sabe que não poderá jogar contra a Alemanha? – perguntou um jornalista do Profeta Esportivo sem a menor cerimônia.

- ELE O QUÊ? – vociferou um surpreso e indignado Draco Malfoy, que naquele momento entrava no recinto onde se realizava a entrevista.


	3. PERFUMO E VASILYKUS

CAPÍTULO 3

Éden Perfumo. Draco amaldiçoava os tempos mais amenos e civilizados dos dias atuais. Nos velhos tempos, quando bruxos resolviam na marra as suas pendências, ele lançaria uma ou duas maldições imperdoáveis naquele sujeito. Um bastardo filho da mãe!

Depois do episódio do "Potter 500", Perfumo protocolara junto à direção da Liga Inglesa de Quadribol uma representação contra Harry Potter, alegando que o jogador dos Cannons usava "magia excessiva". O que era um eufemismo para trapaça.

É evidente que um bruxo tem que usar magia para guiar uma vassoura a quinze metros do solo. Mas isso é máximo de poder mágico que se admite numa partida de quadribol. O bruxo ou bruxa em questão não pode enfeitiçar goles, balaços ou pomos mais do que os feitiços normais que acompanham essas bolas. Que são fabricadas de forma a dificultar a sua condução, sobretudo os balaços e o pomo. Usar mais alguma magia para facilitar as ações de um jogador ou de um time constitui "magia excessiva", punida com suspensão, perda de pontos da partida e até, no limite, com a exclusão do esporte.

É terminantemente proibido a um bruxo usar a sua varinha contra uma das bolas ou contra os seus adversários, embora os bruxos tenham, por lei, o direito de portá-las e utilizá-las exclusivamente numa emergência durante a partida. Lançar a goles, arremessar os balaços ou pegar o pomo de ouro, tudo isso deve ser realizado só com a força dos braços ou com a perícia e os reflexos de vôo. Qualidades que "Mergulho" Potter tem de sobra!

A Liga Inglesa, satisfeitíssima com as rendas das partidas envolvendo os Cannons e com o sucesso da atual temporada de quadribol, nem mesmo deu importância à representação de Perfumo. Havia um ou outro dirigente que não gostava de Harry, achando-o um "adorador de trouxas e sangues-ruins", mas esses não se atreveriam mais a importuná-lo, pois não queriam ser associados às armações do ministério deposto no ano interior.

Perfumo recorreu então aos adversários da Inglaterra nas Eliminatórias Européias, julgando que essas equipes poderiam entrar com uma representação junto à Federação Internacional de Quadribol. Nem mesmo havia passado por sua cabeça interpelar a Divisão de Esportes Mágicos do Ministério Britânico. Com os comandados do atual ministro Arthur Weasley por lá, sua chance de conseguir uma denúncia contra o "Santo Potter" seria nula.

Alemães, cipriotas e noruegueses, para a surpresa de Perfumo, mandaram-no para o inferno e a sua denúncia para o lixo. Era evidente que pretendiam ganhar da Inglaterra nas Eliminatórias Européias, mas estavam muito mais ansiosos para pôr as mãos nas rendas que os jogos contra a seleção de Harry Potter certamente trariam do que partilhar das suas trapaças. O jogo entre Alemanha e Inglaterra estava com os ingressos esgotados há meses. Os alemães queriam ver ao vivo a sensação do quadribol inglês.

Foi Demetrio Vasilykus, presidente da Federação Grega de quadribol, um dublê de empresário bruxo e picareta profissional que atendeu ao desejo de Perfumo encaminhando para Federação Internacional de Quadribol uma representação contra Harry, alegando que esse usava magia de maneira irregular para guiar os seus arremessos das goles e enfeitiçava ilegalmente o pomo de ouro para apanhá-lo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um certo desânimo se abateu sobre o time da Inglaterra. Enfrentar a Alemanha, uma das seleções mais tradicionais do quadribol europeu sem Harry "Mergulho" Potter decididamente não animava os jogadores. Mesmo Cho Chang, que herdaria naturalmente a posição de Harry não parecia feliz.

- Não é desse jeito que eu gostaria de ganhar a posição – confessou a jovem descendente de orientais.

- Eu sei, Cho – respondeu Harry – Ninguém está culpando você.

Harry ocupava uma grande poltrona que dividia com Gina. A esposa tinha os braços em torno dele à guisa de consolo e conforto. Os demais jogadores comentavam aos cochichos o absurdo da situação.

- Eu joguei uma temporada na Grécia – disse Imelda Price, goleira reserva da seleção – Esse Vasilykus é um sujeito bem sinistro. Dizem que era um dos simpatizantes de "você-sabe-quem".

- É isso mesmo, Imelda – concordou Draco Malfoy, que entrava nesse momento na sala de reuniões dos Cannons – Vasilykus é definitivamente um sujeito do mal. Eu apurei que os próprios jogadores gregos não ficaram contentes com a atitude dele. Mas todo mundo tem medo de criticá-lo abertamente.

Enquanto os jogadores e a comissão técnica do selecionado inglês aguardavam, Malfoy, Milos Roberts, presidente da Federação Inglesa, Eusebyus Nathingale, chefe da Divisão de Esportes Mágicos do Ministério Britânico e Angelina Johnson, presidente do sindicato dos jogadores, saíram em busca de informações mais consistentes, todos dispostos a mover céus e terra, se necessário, para garantir que Harry pudesse atuar na seleção inglesa.

- Os alemães dizem que não se opõem ao fato de Potter jogar contra eles – explicou sucintamente o dirigente do quadribol inglês – O problema é a Federação...

- O sindicato dos jogadores da Alemanha publicou uma nota a favor do Harry e condenando o tal Vasilykus – declarou Angelina – A Federação dos Jogadores de Quadribol da Europa também deve soltar uma nota nas próximas horas. Pelo que eu percebi ninguém gostou muito da representação contra o Harry.

- Bom, isso é evidente – opinou Rony, às voltas com um grande cálice de suco de abóbora – Se a moda pega, qualquer jogador pode ter a carreira prejudicada. Basta que um cartola inescrupuloso lance uma acusação.

- Sem contar – ponderou Draco – que isso não seria bom para os negócios. E o quadribol é hoje acima de tudo um negócio. Harry tem arrastado multidões de bruxos por onde passa. Tenho certeza que alemães e noruegueses não gostariam de ter uma diminuição no número de espectadores nas partidas como mandantes só por que uns sujeitos suspeitos de simpatia com "você-sabe-quem" resolveram implicar com o maior jogador do mundo no momento.

- E seria muito constrangedor para esses selecionados se eles se classificassem usando expedientes questionáveis – disse o Sr. Nathingale – Quanto ao patife do Vasilykus, deixem ele comigo. Conheço muita gente na Grécia que não simpatiza com ele. Vou levantar algumas coisas sobre ele...

- Quer dizer que há coisas embaraçosas na vida desse sujeito? – sorriu Draco, como se o natal houvesse chegado mais cedo – Me dêem vinte e quatro horas, senhores. Ninguém mexe com um jogador do meu time sem sofrer as conseqüências!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No dia seguinte ao recebimento da representação contra Harry Potter enviada pelo presidente da Federação da Grécia à Confederação Européia de Quadribol e à Confederação Internacional, a Federação Inglesa recebeu uma notificação para apresentar a defesa do jogador. Segundo Nathingale e Roberts isso era um bom sinal. Não havia uma suspensão imediata. Harry continuou treinando, apesar do treinador White ter intensificado também os trabalhos com Cho Chang para qualquer eventualidade. Na entrevista coletiva, dada após outra grande exibição no treino daquela tarde, Harry foi, entretanto, taxativo:

- Nunca escondi que era um sonho de infância jogar pela Inglaterra. Mas, sinceramente, estou cansado dessas pessoas que vivem me acusando de coisas que eu nem imagino. Se as acusações persistirem, pretendo encerrar a minha carreira de jogador de quadribol profissional.

Um frenesi tomou conta da sala de reuniões dos Cannons, onde se realizava a entrevista coletiva. Os jornalistas estavam espantados com a declaração de Harry.

- Sra. Potter, a senhora concorda com isso? – perguntou um repórter da Rádio Bruxa.

Gina estava ao lado de Harry como sempre. Ela segurou a mão do esposo e lhe sorriu compreensiva após a declaração bombástica. Discutira o assunto com a ruiva, o cunhado e Hermione no dia anterior. Estes achavam que era um absurdo ele se deixar derrotar por sujeitos desprezíveis como Vasilykus, mas compreendiam o seu ponto de vista. Surpreendentemente, Malfoy não tentou demovê-lo da decisão. Apenas tranqüilizou o sócio, afirmando que ele não precisaria chegar a isso. Malfoy, aliás, andava absolutamente confiante. De maneira misteriosa recomendou a Harry que se empenhasse nos treinos.

- Algo me diz que você vai jogar – dizia cheia de segredos.

- O meu marido tem o meu apoio, qualquer que seja a sua decisão – explicou Gina com a firmeza e a lealdade que Harry imaginava impressos nos genes dos Weasleys – Acho, por outro lado, que o quadribol perderá mais do que ele – acrescentou de maneira incisiva.

- Você encerraria a carreira com vinte anos de idade? – perguntou abismando um jornalista do Profeta Esportivo.

- Vinte e um – corrigiu o Eleito.

- Mas, vocês está afirmando que não vai jogar mais? – insistiu o mesmo profissional da imprensa bruxa.

- Eu estou afirmando que estou cansado de ter que provar que não estou trapaceando, que não estou usando magia excessiva, que não quero prejudicar ninguém, que quero viver a minha vida e jogar pelo meu clube e pelo meu país. Acho que eu tenho o direito de estar cansado de sujeitos como esse Vasilykus, que aliás, eu nem mesmo conheço. Eu não preciso disso. Eu posso simplesmente jogar quadribol com os meus amigos. Eles nunca me acusaram de trapaça. Bem, o Rony me acusou algumas vezes – disse com um sorriso – Mas, acho que ele não sabe perder...

O comentário arrancou algumas risadas, mas todos estavam visivelmente transtornados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Do perfil de Harry Potter elaborado por Vanessa Carmichael para a revista "Seewitch":

_(...) A nova tentativa de prejudicar Harry Potter, agora como atleta profissional, pareceu não abalá-lo mais do que abalaria a qualquer outro jogador de quadribol. Nós não o vemos exigindo privilégios de salvador do mundo mágico. A sua indignação não é a indignação de um garoto arrogante que se imagina detentor de privilégios, mas sim de um atleta que se julga injustiçado, acusado de trapaça por utilizar apenas os seus talentos naturais._

_A sua indignação, diga-se de passagem, é menor do que a da sua esposa Gina Weasley ou do seu sócio Draco Malfoy. Os jogadores da seleção inglesa, que estavam reunidos, treinando para o jogo contra a Alemanha, foram unânimes em sair em defesa de Potter. Mesmo desafetos declarados, como Rogério Davies e Darius Thompson, acabaram solidarizando-se com ele. _

_Provavelmente a péssima repercussão da representação contra o Eleito, associada à sua postura magnânima, contribuiu decisivamente para afastar a possibilidade de qualquer suspensão. (...) _

_(...) Eu estava presente na residência de Harry Potter quando ele anunciou sua disposição de, no limite, abandonar o quadribol se as pessoas continuassem duvidando do seu talento natural e persistissem as acusações grosseiras contra ele. Houve quem interpretasse a declaração como uma chantagem. Como uma forma de comover as pessoas e demover a Federação Internacional de Quadribol de seu intento de instaurar uma investigação._

_Quem teve essa impressão não conhece Harry Potter. Potter é uma das pessoas mais sinceras que eu conheço nas suas declarações públicas. Como eu já disse anteriormente, ele não age e pensa como uma celebridade. Não possui assessores de imprensa (para a contrariedade de seu sócio Draco Malfoy) e nem instrutores que monitoram cada declaração sua, diferentemente do que ocorre atualmente com a maioria das celebridades do mundo bruxo._

_Uma prova disso é que antes da sua controversa declaração, o jovem reuniu-se com três pessoas, cuja opinião ele sempre leva em conta: sua esposa, Gina, se seus amigos Rony e Hermione Weasley._

_Ora, se fosse apenas um jogo de cena, qual a necessidade de dialogar com as pessoas mais próximas sobre a sua decisão? (...) _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Você não deveria dar essa satisfação a eles, Harry – disse Hermione com a sinceridade que sempre usava com o seu melhor amigo – Continuar jogando seria a melhor resposta para esses canalhas!

- A gravidez está afetando a minha Mione... – declarou Rony, entre o divertimento e o espanto.

- Posso saber porque, Ronald? – perguntou Hermione com uma ponta de contrariedade. Harry e Gina seguraram o riso.

Tiveram essa noite de folga, após mais treinos estafantes. Só agora o treinador e o preparador físico começariam a diminuir a intensidade dos treinamentos, priorizando os fundamentos do jogo propriamente ditos. Harry e os irmãos Weasleys estavam tão cansados, contudo, que ficaram em casa. Na verdade estavam todos na casa de Rony e Hermione, vizinha à de Harry e Gina e Hermione preparava um jantar para eles. O mais novo casal Weasley quase teve outra briga quando Rony propôs comprar um jantar no pub que havia nas imediações, pois não queria que a esposa "se esforçasse".

- Pensei que você achasse o quadribol o mais próximo... como você diz mesmo? – fingiu pensar Harry – Ah, "o mais próximo de uma arena de gladiadores romanos". E a quinze metros de altura!"

– Eu não mudei de idéia, Harry! – indignou-se Hermione – Mas eu sei que você ama esse esporte. Você deveria lutar para continuar nele.

- O Harry está certo, Mione – declarou Rony de maneira surpreendente. Desde a discussão que tiveram há três dias, Rony havia respeitado a decisão do cunhado, enquanto Hermione, embora entendesse as suas razões, o incentivava a continuar a carreira – Ele não precisa disso. E seria bem feito pra esses cartolas cretinos ficarem sem o Harry!

- Mas o Harry ama o quadribol e não é justo! – insistiu a curandeira.

- Calma, amigos – disse Harry de maneira apaziguadora, temendo que o casal começasse mais uma briga – Cada um de vocês tem uma parte de razão nessa discussão. E você sabe que eu sempre levo a sua opinião em consideração, Hermione.

- Ele fica não uma gracinha não querendo me contrariar? – perguntou Hermione para Gina com um sorriso maroto – Eu imagino quando você estiver grávida...

- Ah, o Harry é muito fofo! – afirmou a ruiva.

- Por favor, Gina... – disse Harry, ficando levemente rubro – Ah, e cale a boca, Rony! – ralhou preventivamente com o amigo, que se preparava para fazer algum comentário sarcástico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Demetrio Vasilykus não era exatamente o que Draco Malfoy esperava. O presidente dos Cannons esperava um sujeito com cara de bruxo das trevas, com vestes bruxas negras elegantes e com aquela arrogância típica dos bruxos aristocráticos. Eram assim os seus parentes e a maioria dos bruxos com os quais ele havia se relacionado na infância e na adolescência. Mas, não poderia estar mais enganado em relação ao presidente da Federação Grega de Quadribol.

Naquela manhã, ao chegar em seu escritório, na sede das Organizações Potter-Malfoy, havia, esperando por ele, uma mensagem e uma chave de portal da parte do Sr. Vasilykus. Draco havia reunido um bom material contra o mandante da mensagem, preparando-se para atacá-lo pela imprensa como represália ao seu descaramento e à sua desonestidade.

Como o loiro não confiava muito no sujeito, avisou Gui Weasley e Olívio Wood sobre o encontro. Olívio insistiu para acompanhá-lo, afirmando que havia boatos sinistros sobre o homem grego. Draco tranqüilizou-o, dizendo que eles saberiam do seu paradeiro e que duvidava que o outro realizasse algum atentado ou algo do tipo. Não era do estilo dos bruxos das trevas avisar e marcar encontro quando pretendiam realizar algum intento maléfico.

Às dez da manhã em ponto, Draco Malfoy foi conduzido por uma chave de pontal para uma bela vila grega, às margens do Mediterrâneo, onde, diferentemente do que ocorria na Inglaterra, uma brisa morna soprava do oceano, tornando a temperatura bastante amena. Um homem moreno, muito forte conduziu o loiro ao interior da residência luxuosa, mas sóbria onde um homem alto, vestido com roupas imaculadamente brancas e surpreendentemente trouxas, esperava por ele.

- Prazer, Sr. Malfoy – disse o sujeito de meia idade educadamente, estendendo a mão e depois se dirigindo a um pequeno bar, fazendo um gesto em direção a uma poltrona confortável, para que Draco se sentasse – O senhor gostaria de tomar alguma coisa? Tenho aqui bebidas trouxas e bruxas. Um chá, talvez?

- Obrigado, Sr. Vasilykus. Em Londres ainda são dez da manhã. É muito cedo para uma bebida ou um chá. Mas... Se o senhor tiver um daqueles cafés fortes que costumam tomar por aqui e se não for incômodo...

- Incômodo algum, Sr, Malfoy.

Vasilykus estalou os dedos e imediatamente um elfo igualmente vestido de branco, como um garçom de restaurante trouxa, aparatou na sala. Depois de receber instruções em grego, o elfo fez uma mesura e desaparatou. Instantes depois, estava de volta, trazendo um pequeno bule de café e alguns bolos e biscoitos numa grande bandeja de prata. O elfo ainda falou algumas palavras em grego ao anfitrião de Draco, que parecia um tanto contrariado com a conversa. Quando o pequeno ser desaparatou novamente, o homem grego disse, de novo no seu inglês com pouquíssimo sotaque:

- Humpf! Elfos remunerados! Minha família possuía centenas de elfos domésticos servos. Mas, agora seria politicamente incorreto não pagá-los. E esse aí pediu para o senhor mandar os seus cumprimentos a uma certa Hermione Granger, se o senhor a conhecer. Disse que ela é uma defensora intransigente dos elfos. Sinceramente, essa menina merece umas palmadas bem dadas!

- Eu tenho certeza que não nasceu o homem que conseguiria dá-las, Sr. Vasilykus – retrucou Draco friamente.

- Espero que não seja uma amiga sua...

- Uma grande amiga, já que o senhor perguntou. E ela se chama agora Hermione Weasley.

- Weasley? – perguntou o grego, surpreso – Não é o...

- Goleiro do meu time e do selecionado inglês. É esposa dele.

- Mas, essa garota não era namorada do Potter? – indagou surpreso o homem mais velho, para o divertimento de Draco. "Espere até o Weasley saber disso", pensou maldosamente.

- Não, senhor. Potter casou-se com a irmã do Weasley.

- Sério? – perguntou Vasilykus cada vez mais surpreso – A tal "Garota Weasley"?

- Bem, agora ela é a Senhora Potter. O senhor não anda lendo as revistas de variedades, não é mesmo?

- Não tenho tempo para isso! – explicou o presidente da Federação Grega de maneira veemente – Mas, vamos aos fatos, meu jovem. Eu o chamei aqui para dar algumas explicações. E para algumas confissões que não devem sair dessa vila. Remo Lupin disse que Draco Malfoy é uma pessoa confiável e eu confio no juízo dele.

- O senhor conhece Remo Lupin? – perguntou Draco surpreso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A história de Demetrio Vasilykus era realmente admirável. E surpreendente. Seu pai havia sido um impiedoso empresário bruxo e estendeu os seus negócios (alguns bastante escusos) para o mundo trouxa. Apesar de lucrar com os trouxas, seu pai os odiava. Tinha todos aqueles preconceitos tolos (sim, Demetrio achava esses preconceitos tolos!) contra os bruxos nascidos trouxas e contra os mestiços. Era um admirador confesso de Voldemort.

Seu filho, felizmente, havia herdado do pai apenas o gosto pelo dinheiro e pelo poder, além da habilidade para lucrar com negócios nem sempre legais. Julgava, entretanto, as idéias extremistas contra trouxas um conjunto de baboseiras completamente fora de lugar. Para manter-se à frente dos negócios (muitos deles escusos), manteve a aparência de impiedoso e de compartilhar as idéias da família. O que era uma fachada eficiente, sobretudo agora, quando a maior parte dos seus negócios (inclusive os não muito legais) vinha do mundo dos trouxas.

Durante a guerra contra Voldemort, secretamente, havia contribuído com razoáveis somas de dinheiro para a Ordem da Fênix através do seu contato, Remo Lupin. A condição de lobisomem e proscrito afastava a suspeita dos seus deslocamentos constantes. Na verdade o ex-professor de Hogwarts era, junto com Alvo Dumbledore, o únicos que sabia da verdadeira lealdade do homem grego. Nem mesmo Severo Snape, que atualmente cuidava do setor de segurança do Ministério da Magia britânico, conhecia a posição de Vasilykus.

E naquele fim de manhã, num sossegado remanso na Grécia, à beira-mar, Demetrio Vasilykus não estava feliz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Veja bem, meu caro Draco – disse o homem num inglês muito bom, deixando, contudo, escapar um quase imperceptível sotaque mediterrânico – Eu não gosto de ser enganado. Aquele maldito Éden Perfumo me garantiu que Potter realmente trapaceava. Que só trapaceando um sujeito poderia marcar quinhentos e dez pontos num jogo ou marcar pontos arremessando a goles do meio do campo. E eu acreditei!

- Mas, o senhor...

- Pode me chamar de Demetrio, meu caro rapaz – interrompeu-o o presidente.

- Certo... Demetrio – corrigiu-se Draco – Você nunca viu Harry Potter jogando?

- Ah, na verdade eu quase não tenho tempo de assistir as partidas – confessou o grego.

Como Draco Malfoy o olhava abismado, Demetrio explicou:

- Eu precisava de um pouco de prestígio social e principalmente uma fonte segura de recursos para disfarçar algumas das minhas atividades. Vamos! Não me olhe com essa cara! Você é um Malfoy...

- Cujos negócios atualmente são todos legais – retrucou o loiro.

- Sem dúvida, sem dúvida. Por favor, não se ofenda. O fato de não ser um Comensal da Morte não significa que eu seja cem por cento honesto. Longe de mim! Meu pai ficaria muito decepcionado. Espero que você não me julgue de maneira muito severa...

- Não o estou julgando, Demetrio – respondeu Draco.

- Fico feliz. Então, como eu dizia, o quadribol é uma forma de ganhar algum prestígio social e acobertar alguns negócios. Mas, a Federação Grega era uma bagunça! Nem tínhamos uma Liga Nacional. Eu coloco dinheiro do meu bolso na Liga. Até teremos um time nesse ano na Liga Européia de clubes, coisa que não acontecia há muitos anos. Os clubes quase me imploraram para assumir a Federação. É verdade que todos têm medo de mim – sorriu orgulhoso – Mas, estão contentes com a minha gestão.

- Que gestão, se você não acompanha os jogos de quadribol? – quis saber Malfoy.

- Ah, mas o meu vice-presidente acompanha! É um ex-jogador. Essa é a beleza da coisa. Eu coloco o dinheiro e ele faz as coisas andarem nos eixos. Pena que ele estava fora do país quando Perfumo me procurou... Eu achei que como presidente da Liga Grega eu deveria tentar impedir Potter de jogar.

- Mas... Ninguém disse para você que Harry é o santarrão mais honesto do mundo?

- Esse é o problema. Eu sei que ele é o Eleito e tal. Mas, sabe como é... Quadribol é quadribol! E todos os idiotas que me cercam não tiveram coragem de me contrariar. Ser temido tem as suas desvantagens. E sem o meu vice por perto...

- O que você pretende fazer agora?

- Bem, você já deve ter percebido a enrascada em que me meti. Todo mundo está contra mim! Isso não é bom para os negócios. Eu sei que você andou vasculhando a minha vida e pode me causar problemas. Não o quero como inimigo, Draco. E você descobrirá, como Remo Lupin descobriu, que ter a minha amizade pode ser bastante vantajoso. Conheço e me relaciono com pessoas que não gostam nem um pouco de seu sócio. Esse Perfumo, por exemplo. Eu sou capaz de apostar que ele se reporta a alguém que não gosta nem um pouco de você ou do Potter. Você não gostaria de saber o que o inimigo está fazendo e pensando? Pense bem...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Embora Demetrio Vasilykus tenha reconhecido o seu erro, seria muito complicado simplesmente retirar a representação contra Harry. Mostraria a todos a sua falta de informação sobre o quadribol e definitivamente afetaria a fama de impiedoso que ele tão bem cultivava.

Por outro lado, o grego havia deixado claro a Draco que não tinha nada contra o seu sócio e que mesmo os jogadores e o público grego não haviam apreciado a sua atitude. A solução, encontrada depois de uma conversa de horas à procura de uma saída honrosa para o impasse, foi publicada no Profeta Esportivo do dia seguinte:

_AS HABILIDADES DE HARRY POTTER SERÃO EXAMINADAS POR UMA COMISSÃO DA FEDERAÇÃO INTERNACIONAL DE QUADRIBOL:_

_Em despacho publicado na tarde de ontem, a Federação Internacional de Quadribol, com sede em Haia, Holanda, decidiu em comum acordo com a Federação Grega e o Departamento de Esportes Mágicos do Reino Unido, submeter o astro do selecionado inglês e dos Chudley Cannons, Harry Potter, a uma bateria de testes que pretendem colocar um ponto final na acusação de uso indevido de magia, sob a chancela da Federação Internacional dos Bruxos._

_Lembramos que os antigos membros do Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido já haviam lançado essa acusação no ano passado, mas, como todos se recordam, elas foram desmoralizadas depois que foi revelado um complô do governo deposto com vistas a desmoralizar o herói do mundo mágico e se apropriar de maneira ilegal dos seus bens._

_Eden Perfumo, presidente e proprietário dos Falcões de Falmouth, reiterou as acusações recentemente, tendo-as encaminhado a várias federações que não a acolheram, à exceção daquela presidida por Demetrio Vasilykus, representante da Grécia._

_Esse jornal apurou, contudo, que os próprios jogadores gregos não ficaram felizes com a atitude do presidente da sua federação. Teodoro (Teddy, como é chamado pelos torcedores britânicos) Takinopoulos, jogador veterano, capitão do selecionado grego e há anos ídolo do Orgulho de Portree, questionado sobre a tentativa de impedimento de Potter, foi bastante lacônico, mas veemente:_

_"Potter é um ótimo jogador e um ótimo garoto. Não acredito que ele trapaceie e eu gostaria de derrotá-lo apenas dentro do campo"._

_Esse parece ser o espírito dominante entre os ases do quadribol europeu. Vários sindicatos nacionais e a Federação dos Jogadores de Quadribol da Europa manifestaram-se contra qualquer punição ao jovem jogador da Inglaterra._

_Draco Malfoy, sócio de Harry Potter no complexo empresarial denominado "Organizações Potter-Malfoy", e presidente dos Chudley Cannons, declarou a essa reportagem com a sua arrogância habitual:_

_"Ainda não falei com Harry, mas tenho certeza de que ele não se negará a calar a boca das pessoas. A propósito: se alguém estiver interessado numa aposta sobre a honestidade de Harry Potter, colocarei cinqüenta mil galeões a disposição. Adoraria que um certo Eden Perfumo apostasse mais uma vez. Estou começando a tomar gosto pelo dinheiro desse sujeito". _

_  
_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Vamos logo com isso que o Toni me convidou pra almoçar. Estou louco para experimentar umas receitas africanas que só ele sabe preparar.

Ninguém esperava que no dia marcado para a "prova" de Harry estivesse presente a volumosa e imponente figura de Julius Halfenus Armstrong III, vice-presidente da comunidade bruxa norte-americana, fã de quadribol e cotadíssimo para assumir dentro em breve a presidência da Federação Internacional do mais popular esporte bruxo. O norte-americano, amigo dos jogadores e admirador confesso de Harry Potter, havia se deslocado desde Nova Iorque, onde reside, para estar presente junto à comissão que iria averiguar se Harry realmente usava "magia excessiva".

A comissão contava ainda com Tetsuo Ono, famoso juiz japonês e membro efetivo da Federação, Teddy Takinopoulos, capitão do selecionado grego, dois membros da Federação Internacional dos Bruxos, com estranhos instrumentos prateados que mediariam os níveis de magia emitidos por Harry. Nathingale, chefe da Divisão de Esportes Mágicos do ministério britânico, Roberts, presidente da Liga Inglesa, além da capitã Angelina Johnson, acompanhariam os trabalhos. E Eden Perfumo. Que recebeu uma sonora vaia quando aparatou na entrada do estádio dos Cannons.

O público deveria ficar distante dos testes, mas Draco Malfoy "esqueceu" que era uma terça-feira, dia franqueado aos torcedores para visitar a sede e o estádio do time laranja. Quando Harry, a comissão e observadores entraram no campo de jogo, uma pequena multidão gritou o nome do Eleito e acenou suas bandeiras laranja. Rony, Gina, Draco e Hermione estavam na arquibancada, no meio dos torcedores. Centenas de jornalistas e fotógrafos se acotovelavam nos limites do campo.

- O que eu tenho que fazer? – perguntou Harry para o juiz japonês.

- Nada demais – respondeu o oriental, cheio de simpatia.

- Suba na vassoura e atire aquelas goles que estão flutuando pelo campo. Depois tente apanhar os pomos que vamos soltar – explicou Armstrong III – Faça aqueles arremessos longos que você faz nos jogos e os instrumentos vão medir os seus níveis de magia. Aí vamos acabar com essa palhaçada – acrescentou o americano, dirigindo um olhar mortífero para Perfumo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Não havia como deixar de admirar Harry Potter numa vassoura! Todos diziam que ele parecia ter nascido montado em uma. Já era uma lenda a história de seu primeiro vôo com apenas onze anos de idade, quando executou um mergulho de quase quinze metros para pegar o lembrol de Neville Longbotton que Draco havia lançado ao solo.

Duas goles sobrevoavam o campo. Harry apanhou a primeira e a atirou em direção aos aros. Estava no meio do campo, mas a bola atravessou o aro à sua esquerda como se fosse um míssil. Os torcedores e muitos jornalistas aplaudiram. Fazendo uma curva fechada, ele apanhou uma outra goles e a atirou em direção ao aro do outro lado do campo. A bola passou pelo aro central com uma velocidade impressionante. Mais aplausos.

Naquele momento o pomo de ouro, um pomo novo, comprado para a ocasião, foi solto por um membro da Federação Internacional dos Bruxos. A pequena bolinha dourada rodopiou sem destino e voou rapidamente para baixo, para o canto oposto aonde Harry se encontrava. Realizando um mergulho eletrizante, o jogador dos Cannons desceu de maneira quase vertical em direção ao objeto dourado. Segundos depois, levantava vôo, saindo do mergulho, exibindo o pomo na mão direita. Flashes espocaram e assobios e aplausos encheram a manhã.

POTTER! POTTER! O grito se fazia ouvir por todo o estádio.

- É isso aí, Harry! – gritou Rony – Mostra pra eles, garoto!

Um segundo pomo foi liberado. A bolinha ainda subia quando Harry acompanhando-a, realizou uma apanhada sensacional ainda na ascendente. Com a mão esquerda. Quando desceu até o terreno, desmontando da vassoura, carregava os dois pomos. A ovação foi ensurdecedora quando o Eleito exibiu para os fotógrafos, em cada uma das mãos, os objetos dourados.

POTTER! POTTER! POTTER!

- Impressionante! – exclamou o juiz japonês, cumprimentando Harry.

- Acho que só estuporando você a gente vai ter paz no jogo – gracejou Takinopoulos, dando-lhe uma tapinha amigável nas costas.

Os homens sisudos da Federação Internacional dos Bruxos, Armstrong III e Éden Perfumo analisavam os instrumentos que mediam a emissão de magia desprendida pelo jogador dos Cannons na sua demonstração. Angelina deu um abraço em Harry, cumprimentando-o e manteve de maneira protetora o braço direito sobre o seu ombro.

- É verdade que o senhor consegue realizar mágica sem varinha, Sr. Potter? – perguntou o mais sisudo entre os dois membros sisudos da Federação.

- Sim – respondeu Harry preocupado – Mas...

- Silêncio, por favor, Sr. Potter – Interrompeu o outro membro, examinando cuidadosamente os instrumentos.

Armstrong parecia tranqüilo. Perfumo encarava os dois técnicos da Federação com um olhar esperançoso. O juiz japonês e os dirigentes ingleses pareciam relaxados. Finalmente um dos técnicos chamou o norte-americano e cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido dele. Este fez um sinal afirmativo e conjurou, com uma varinha curta, um megafone mágico, parecido com aqueles que Vera Ivanova utilizava quando dirigia os treinos dos Cannons.

- EM NOME DA FEDERAÇÃO INTERNACIONAL DE QUADRIBOL – vociferou o vice americano no instrumento que amplificava a sua voz – TENHO O PRAZER DE INFORMAR QUE DE ACORDO COM O PARECER DOS TÉCNICOS EM EMISSÃO DE MAGIA DA FEDERAÇÃO INTERNACIONAL DOS BRUXOS, HARRY POTTER REALIZOU JOGADAS COM O POMO E COM AS GOLES SEM EMISSÃO ILEGAL DE MAGIA. A REPRESENTAÇÃO CONTRA ELE FOI CONSIDERADA SEM EFEITO E DECLARO QUE NÃO HÁ QUALQUER IMPEDIMENTO PARA QUE PARTICIPE DE COMPETIÇÕES OFICIAIS. BOA SORTE, SENHOR POTTER – concluiu o homem corpulento com um grande sorriso. O estádio vibrou com os aplausos e os vivas do público.

Enquanto a multidão entrava em campo, com Gina e Rony a frente, para carregar e abraçar Harry, Julius Halfenus Armstrong III aproximou-se discretamente de Éden Perfumo, que parecia pronto a azarar ou lançar alguma maldição imperdoável em alguém.

- Eu conheço bem o seu tipo, Perfumo – disse calmamente o norte-americano – E sei com que tipo de gente você anda se encontrando.

- Não é da sua conta, balofo – retrucou o presidente dos Falcões de mau humor.

- Aí é que você se engana! – respondeu-lhe o homem gordo – Daqui a alguns meses a Federação Internacional de Quadribol terá um novo presidente. Que por acaso serei eu. Você pode começar a se preocupar, seu maldito adorador das trevas! Eu vou acabar com donos de time como você ou não me chamo Julius Halfenus Armstrong III! Tenha um bom dia.


	4. ALEMÃES

CAPÍTULO 4

"_É o apanhador que sempre acaba aleijado pelos adversários", frase dita por Simas Finnigan, no livro "Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal", antes da primeira partida de quadribol de Harry. _

Harry estava realmente cansado. O ritmo dos treinos físicos havia diminuído nos últimos dias, mas os artilheiros ensaiavam várias vezes as jogadas de ataque e ele havia disparado com a sua vassoura centenas de vezes atrás do pomo. Embora já estivesse acostumado à posição de artilheiro e gostasse imensamente de marcar gols, estava se sentindo muito bem de volta à posição de apanhador, que o havia revelado para o quadribol. Entretanto, a repetição constante das manobras deixara o jogador dos Cannons realmente extenuado naquele dia. Nos próximos dois dias as exigências seriam menores, pois estavam na antevéspera do jogo contra a Alemanha.

O craque dos Cannons havia também ficado bastante encabulado quando Cho Chang, sua reserva imediata, admitiu para a imprensa que não havia ninguém na posição melhor do que Harry.

- Ela só diz isso porque ainda gosta de você – disse Gina de maneira levemente enciumada na noite anterior, quando os dois recolheram-se para dormir.

- Por que eles podem dormir juntos? – perguntou tolamente o batedor Darius Thompson. Estava menos agressivo com o casal, mas ainda conseguia ser bem desagradável quando queria.

- Por que eles são casados, seu idiota – respondeu Wilson rolando os olhos, como sempre fazia quando o companheiro de posição e de clube fazia um dos seus comentários inconvenientes.

- Se você quiser vir para o meu quarto mais tarde, eu deixo você bem relaxado, querido – zombou dele Dell Walker.

- Ora, seu...

- Olhe o linguajar, benzinho... – disse o preparador físico de maneira afetada – Você não quer fazer várias flexões e dar voltas correndo em torno do campo, não é mesmo?

Dell Walker adorava provocar o batedor grandalhão, o que divertia a todos. Independentemente dos seus modos "delicados", não havia dúvida que o seu trabalho era muito sério. A única coisa que incomodava Harry era o fato do Sr. Walker insistir em ajeitar os seus cabelos rebeldes...

Ele ainda ria da cara de sonso de Thompson, sentado de maneira relaxada na poltrona confortável da sala de TV do Golden Hotel, quando viu Draco Malfoy entrar com ar contrariado no recinto. O loiro veio andando diretamente na sua direção.

- Preciso que você venha comigo resolver um assunto, Harry – disse o presidente dos Cannons.

- Ei, isso não pode esperar? – falou Gina, colocando-se protetoramente ao lado do esposo – Estamos a dois dias da partida contra a Alemanha.

- Bem que eu gostaria, Gina – declarou Draco com pesar – O problema é que pessoas idiotas não possuem nenhum senso de oportunidade. Pensando bem... Venha conosco! Você consegue ser mais intimidante do que o Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era uma mulher negra, alta, com uns quarenta e tantos anos de idade. Não seria feia se não parecesse tão antipática e se não vestisse umas roupas absolutamente espalhafatosas, mesmo para uma bruxa. E se não exalasse arrogância por todos os poros! E decididamente ela se parecia com alguém conhecido dos jogadores.

- Quem são esses garotos?- perguntou para Draco, olhando de maneira depreciativa para Gina e para Harry.

- Garotos? – indignou-se Gina.

- Esse é o Sr. Potter, a quem a senhora insistiu tanto em incomodar – retrucou Draco friamente – E a sua esposa. Gina Potter.

- Por Merlin! Só tem crianças mandando nesse time! – disse a mulher por entre dentes.

- Criança é a... – ia dizendo Gina, mas Harry tocou no seu braço e abanou a cabeça, como que dizendo que não valia a pena discutir com uma bruxa tão chata.

- Escute aqui, Sra. York – sibilou Draco Malfoy – Eu já agüentei muito da senhora. Vamos direto ao assunto.

- Quando Harold Oldman disse que eu teria que negociar com um bando de adolescentes eu não acreditei... – respondeu de maneira afetada a Sra. York.

- Harold Oldman? – perguntaram Gina e Harry, surpresos e ao mesmo tempo.

Oldman era um dos muitos empresários inescrupulosos que haviam surgido no mundo bruxo nos últimos três anos, com a retomada do quadribol, após a guerra. Atravessava negociações entre os clubes e jogadores, prometendo aos atletas dinheiro e contratos fabulosos, o que normalmente era apenas enganação. Mas, com alguma freqüência, conseguia arrancar boas quantidades de galeões dos clubes, que temiam que ele criasse mais problemas.

Havia tentado convencer Draco Malfoy a lhe passar uma procuração para encontrar jogadores de prestígio para os Cannons. Como o loiro negou a sua "ajuda", em represália, havia tentado sem sucesso aliciar atletas do time laranja para outras equipes.

O normalmente tranqüilo Vitor Krum o expulsou da sua casa aos empurrões quando percebeu a intenção do empresário de tirá-lo dos Cannons. Um verdadeiro vigarista, que infelizmente era levado a sério por alguns jogadores, alguns clubes e, principalmente, por mães de jogadores que julgavam que o seu filho era melhor do que qualquer outro atleta em atividade.

- A senhora é mãe do Robby? – perguntou Gina.

Finalmente Harry percebeu com quem a mulher se parecia. Era bastante parecida com Robby York, jovem reserva de Rony, que surpreendentemente havia sido convocado para a seleção de Trinidad e Tobago, que disputava as eliminatórias das Américas para a Copa Mundial dos Estados Unidos.

- É claro que eu sou a mãe de Robert Roberts York – concordou a mulher com arrogância – E estou aqui para tratar dos seus interesses. Na verdade nunca poderia imaginar que o famoso Harry Potter fosse um rapaz mal saído da adolescência.

- É inacreditável! – exclamou Gina.

- Posso saber o que é inacreditável? – quis saber a mulher mais velha.

- Que uma pessoa desagradável como a senhora tenha um filho tão legal – explicou a ruiva. Harry e Draco sufocaram o riso.

- Eu não estou aqui para ser simpática, mocinha – disse a mãe do goleiro reserva.

- Realmente. Suponho que a senhora esteja aqui para nos tirar do sério... – desdenhou Gina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finalmente Gina e Harry entenderam o que estava se passando: Robby York havia sido convocado para a seleção de Trinidad e Tobago, embora nunca houvesse colocado os pés naquele país antes. A pequena comunidade bruxa do país caribenho, de resto apaixonada por quadribol como todos os bruxos, tinha sempre dificuldade para montar uma equipe nacional. A solução do ministério mágico local foi declarar trinitino (ou tobaguense) qualquer cidadão de qualquer lugar que possuísse pelo menos um bisavô nascido no país. Bastava o bruxo em questão demonstrar desejo de jogar pela seleção de quadribol da terra dos antepassados.

Ingleses e norte-americanos com origens nas duas ilhas que formavam a nação, sem grandes chances de integrar as seleções de sua terra de nascimento (onde a disputa era mais acirrada), acabavam na seleção caribenha. Era o caso de York. Neto de trinitinos, havia sido convidado para integrar a seleção da terra dos avós, uma vez que Perry Gilbert, lendário goleiro e capitão do selecionado, havia se acidentado com gravidade numa competição amadora de corridas de vassouras.

York havia se apresentado muito bem no seu primeiro jogo, que terminou com uma surpreendente vitória do país caribenho sobre o favorito Canadá.

Draco percebeu que logo choveriam propostas para o jovem reserva transferir-se para outra equipe. Antecipando-se a isso, o esperto presidente dos Cannons concedeu-lhe um aumento substancial de salário e mais um bônus adicional, como prêmio por sua convocação, além de um novo contrato. Mas isso não parecia suficiente para a ambiciosa e antipática mãe do rapaz.

Convencida pelo empresário Oldman, que ainda não havia esquecido o fato de ter sido ignorado por Draco e agredido por Vitor Krum, a Sra. York achava que o aumento não era suficiente e que seu filho poderia ganhar muito mais, se não fosse nos Cannons, em outro clube do Reino Unido ou do exterior.

- Pelo que o Draco me falou, seu filho teve um bom aumento de salário e ainda recebeu um bônus – constatou Harry, incomodado com o olhar de desdém que a mulher lhe lançava.

- O que nem chega perto do salário daquele Weasley... – disse a Sra. York com desprezo.

- "Aquele Weasley" é considerado um dos melhores goleiros do mundo, é titular da seleção inglesa – explicou Draco, profundamente irritado – E não de uma ilhota que tem que caçar jogadores no exterior para montar um time!

- Por favor, Draco – tentou acalmá-lo Harry. E virando-se para a mãe de Robby York: - Robby ganha hoje um salário que é maior do que o de muitos titulares de sua idade de outras equipes. Não sei o que Oldman disse para a senhora, mas é muito difícil que ele venha a ganhar o mesmo que os Cannons lhe paga. Pelo menos hoje.

- O Sr. Oldman me disse que vocês tentariam me enrolar...

- O Sr. Oldman enrolou a senhora, Sra. York – retrucou Draco – Essa é a especialidade dele.

- Eu julguei que o Senhor Potter pudesse resolver a questão, já que é sócio desse time – disse a mulher, de mau humor – Como eu poderia saber que o grande Harry Potter não passa de um bruxo mal saído da adolescência?

- CHEGA! – berrou Gina, assustando a Sra. York – A senhora está nos ofendendo desde que chegou aqui! A senhora nos julga crianças, mas enquanto a senhora sentava o seu traseiro gordo em alguma cadeira de balanço mágica, eu e meu marido arriscávamos a vida para livrar o mundo mágico de Voldemort e daqueles comensais degenerados. Não diga nada! - interrompeu a ruiva o comentário que a mãe de Robby se preparava para fazer – Não queremos a adoração das pessoas, mas a senhora poderia nos respeitar um pouco mais!

- Eu nunca fui tão ofendida na minha vida... – retrucou a mulher, ainda sobressaltada pelo fato de Gina Potter tê-la colocado no devido lugar, ou pelo fato da ruiva não temer pronunciar o nome de "você-sabe-quem". Era difícil saber qual das duas coisas a havia mais assustado e surpreendido.

- Pois eu nem comecei! – vociferou a ruiva – Draco é o dono de time mais decente que existe. Se ele fosse diferente nós nem estaríamos tendo essa conversa. Robby é um ótimo rapaz. Duvido que ele saiba que a mãe dele anda ouvindo crápulas como Oldman. Draco não vai aumentar o seu salário nem dispensá-lo do contrato. E isso, acredite a senhora ou não, é para o bem dele mesmo. Ele não tem culpa se a senhora é uma idiota! Vamos, Harry! Precisamos descansar.

A Sra. York provavelmente havia ficado chocada demais para dar uma resposta. Draco aproveitou-se disso:

- Pois, é, Sra. York. A senhora já tem a sua resposta. E aproveite que seu filho recebeu um aumento de salário e compre umas roupas mais discretas...

- Ora, seu... seu... Eu vou processá-lo!

- Eu acho que a senhora não vai não! Eu sou o cara que processa por aqui, sabe? Tente me processar e não sobrará nem mesmo essas roupas horríveis no seu guarda-roupas. Passe bem, senhora. Lembranças ao Robby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Se você tiver um trabalho difícil para fazer ou uma chata para despachar, chame a "super-ruiva"! – brincava Malfoy, como se fosse um locutor de rádio anunciando um comercial.

Estavam de volta à sala de TV, à espera do jantar.

- Coitado do Robby – disse Gina, penalizada – Essa mãe dele é um verdadeiro espírito agourento.

- E esse Oldman? – quis saber Harry – É alguém que merece cuidados?

- Eu cuido do cara se ele nos criar problemas – tranqüilizou-o Draco – Preocupe-se por hora com aqueles brutamontes da Alemanha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Após os comerciais anunciando as mais modernas vassouras de corrida do mercado, o rosto simpático e rechonchudo de Marla Donovam apareceu na TV Bruxa desejando bom dia aos telespectadores:

- Hoje trazemos ao nosso programa o batedor e capitão dos Cannons, Toni M'Bea, que irá nos falar sobre as chances da nova seleção da Inglaterra no jogo de amanhã contra a Alemanha. Bom dia, Toni.

- Bom dia, Marla – cumprimentou sorridente o batedor africano.

- Os torcedores ingleses, em sua opinião, podem aguardar otimistas o jogo de amanhã?

- Sem dúvida a tarefa da Inglaterra é bem mais complicada do que as de Gales e da Escócia – respondeu Toni com simpatia.

Nos dias anteriores, outros convidados discutiram as chances de Gales e da Escócia nas partidas de domingo e todos concordaram que eram compromissos mais fáceis do que o dos ingleses. Gales jogaria contra a Armênia fora de casa e os escoceses receberiam o time de Andorra, países sem tradição de triunfos no esporte mais famoso dos bruxos.

- Mas eu estou otimista – continuou Toni - Falei com os jogadores ontem e eles estão ansiosos para entrar em campo.

- O que podemos esperar dos alemães, Toni? – perguntou Marla.

Desde a realização do debate, no dia da convocação do selecionado inglês de quadribol, M'Bea, de folga dos Cannons, era presença constante nos programas esportivos. Para o desespero e inveja de Bobby Parsons, que a exemplo de Marla comentava os jogos na TV Bruxa, havia uma campanha dos telespectadores para que o africano fosse o comentarista número dois (Marla seria obviamente a número um) durante a cobertura da Copa Mundial.

Toni M'Bea era simpático, articulado e profundo conhecedor das equipes, jogadores e esquemas táticos. Se estivesse disposto a se aposentar dos campos, a TV Bruxa, a Rádio Bruxa e a revista Wizzard Sports lhe ofereceriam imediatamente um emprego como comentarista. Suas aparições haviam aumentado a audiência dos programas de quadribol.

- Batedores muito bons – explicou a respeito do selecionado alemão – E um jogo de artilheiros bem diferente do que estamos acostumados a ver. Nada de dribles e tabelas curtas, como jogam a maioria das equipes da Europa Ocidental e da América Latina.

Enquanto o capitão dos Cannons explicava, um quadro mágico mostrava o esquema tático dos alemães.

- Mittermayer e Weiss, os batedores titulares, darão muito trabalho para as artilheiras da Inglaterra. Hansen, seu artilheiro central costuma efetuar passes longos para Mario Loeder, que costuma jogar pela direita e para Marta Hadler, que joga pela esquerda. Paulus, o goleiro titular é bom, mas é inexperiente. Ainda não está no nível de outros goleiros que a Alemanha já teve no passado.

Enquanto Toni discursava, a TV Bruxa usava recursos mágicos e trouxas para demonstrar num quadro a movimentação dos jogadores, que eram representados por bolinhas com a cor da bandeira alemã. Logo em seguida apareceram jogadas dos atletas mencionados pelo africano.

- E a apanhadora Valéria Hoeness? – questionou a comentarista, referindo-se a apanhadora da equipe germânica, que atuava na milionária Liga Espanhola e havia substituído Vitor Krum no time dos Touros de Pamplona.

- Excelente jogadora – avaliou Toni – Mas, se o meu amigo Harry estiver num bom dia, ela não é páreo para ele. Os ingleses podem ficar tranqüilos quanto a isto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O último comentário de Toni M'Bea foi feito no momento em que o selecionado inglês adentrava o restaurante do Golden Hotel, onde uma grande TV de última geração estava ligada e sintonizada no programa esportivo. À passagem de Harry, os hóspedes do hotel aplaudiram de maneira entusiasmada. Um casal de jovens bruxos ricos do interior, em lua de mel em Londres, arriscou alguns versos do "Potter Laranja", sem imaginar que o jogador odiava o rap composto em sua homenagem no ano anterior e que era interpretado por English Cool J, o mais famoso rapper bruxo da Grã-Bretanha.

- Eu estou apavorado – confessou o Eleito, baixinho, de uma forma que só a sua esposa pudesse ouvir.

- Eu confio em você, Harry – tranqüilizou-o Gina, que não confessou ao esposo que também estava apavorada com a estréia na seleção.

Harry, Gina e Rony eram os jovens que despertavam as esperanças de recobrar o combalido quadribol da seleção da Inglaterra. Desde 1.986 a Inglaterra não disputava uma semifinal de Copa Mundial. A última geração vitoriosa do quadribol inglês foi a dos então jovens Imelda Price, atual reserva de Rony, e do técnico Jerry White. Embora não tivesse batedores no nível de alemães e búlgaros, os torcedores esperavam que as artilheiras da equipe, e, principalmente, o espetacular "Mergulho Potter" recuperassem o orgulho dos ingleses do mais popular esporte bruxo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O céu estava claro e fazia um dia bonito, embora um vento muito frio soprasse no estádio dos Cannons. Feitiços foram realizados para ampliar a quantidade de lugares na audiência. Um mês antes da partida os ingressos já estavam esgotados. Um lugar apenas razoável estava sendo vendido por cambistas por até duzentos galeões.

White dava as últimas instruções no vestiário. Angelina Johnson, capitão do time, abraçou um por um os companheiros da equipe antes de entrar em campo para o vôo de saudação à torcida. Até os reservas compareceram para dar uma força. Todos sabiam da importância daquela partida. Angelina puxou a fila dos jogadores. Harry, logo atrás da imponente garota negra, com um frio na barriga entrou no gramado, recebendo, junto com o resto da seleção, a ovação ensurdecedora do público.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quase três mil bruxos alemães, que chegaram na Inglaterra via chaves de portal, vassouras e meios trouxas de transporte, aplaudiram entusiasmados a entrada do time alemão em campo. Liderados pelo seu capitão Mittermayer, batedor titular dos Gaviões de Heidelberg, o selecionado germânico pareceu aos ingleses muito imponente e seus jogadores cheios de si nos seus uniformes brancos, com três listras horizontais na frente das camisas de manga comprida, que simbolizavam as cores da bandeira do seu país. Os ingleses jogariam de vermelho. E Rony, o goleiro, inteiramente de negro.

Tancred Duff, o famoso árbitro holandês chamou os capitães.

- ESTAMOS AQUI, CAROS OUVINTES, PARA TRANSMITIR O GRANDE JOGO DA SELEÇÃO DA INGLATERRA CONTRA A ALEMANHA – anunciou Lino Jordan para a Rádio Bruxa, TV Bruxa e para os espectadores do estádio através do sistema mágico de som, desfilando em seguida o nome dos patrocinadores.

- INEGAVELMENTE ESTE É UM DOS JOGOS MAIS AGUARDADOS DA TEMPORADA – opinou Marla Donovan – A OFENSIVIDADE INGLESA CONTRA O RIGOR DEFENSIVO DOS ALEMÃES.

- COMEÇA A PARTIDA!! – gritou Lino Jordan – GINA POTTER COM A GOLES. MARCAÇÃO FORTE DE LOEDER. BALAÇO DE WEISS. GINA BALÇANÇOU, MAS NÃO SOLTOU A GOLES! É ISSO, GAROTA! LANÇOU JOHNSON. ELA FINTA PAULUS... GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DA INGLATERRA!!!!!!!! GOL DE ANGELINA!!!! DEZ A ZERO PARA A INGLATERRA!

- Essa é a minha garota! – gritou Jorge Weasley feliz, no luxuoso camarote que as Gemialidades Weasley alugaram para toda a família.

Ao lado dele estava seu irmão gêmeo, seu pai, sua mãe, Gui, Fleur e Olívio Wood, que esfregava as mãos nervosamente. Num camarote vizinho, um pouco menor, Toni M'Bea, Helga e Draco aplaudiram o gol da capitã dos Tornados, enquanto Daniel e Owen executavam uma espécie de dança de guerra.

- A gente sofre mais aqui fora do que lá dentro – constatou Olívio, lançando olhares saudosos ao campo de jogo.

Os minutos a seguir, entretanto, não foram muito bons para a seleção da Inglaterra. O artilheiro central, Mathias Hansen, escapava facilmente dos balaços atirados pelos batedores ingleses e seus lançamentos sempre encontravam seus velozes companheiros Loeder e Hadler.

- IMPRESSIONANTE O LANÇAMENTO DE HANSEN PARA MARTA HADLER! – lamentou Lino – MAIS UM GOL DA ALEMANHA!

As artilheiras inglesas, que no período de treinamento haviam apenas ensaiado jogadas ofensivas, não estavam conseguindo se posicionar de maneira a neutralizar os lançamentos longos de Hansen. Em poucos minutos o selecionado germânico marcou trinta a dez, além de Rony ter evitado pelos menos outros dois gols. Para piorar, os batedores Weiss e Mittermayer estavam acertando as artilheiras com precisão. Harry procurava o pomo com um louco, mas passados vinte e cinco minutos de jogo, nem ele nem sua rival, a loira Valéria Hoeness, haviam localizado a bolinha dourada.

- HANSEN COM A GOLES – narrou Jordan – FINTOU BELL, PASSOU POR GINA POTTER. ARREMESSOU... É GOL DA ALEMANHA! ALGUÉM TEM QUE PARAR ESSE SUJEITO! – reclamou o locutor.

A Alemanha abriu um placar de setenta a dez. White pediu tempo. Harry gostava do treinador, mas era óbvio que ele não havia preparado a seleção para o jogo veloz dos artilheiros adversários, que praticamente não driblavam, só passavam a goles uns para os outros em velocidade. E para o jogo duro dos batedores da Alemanha. Quando Loeder marcou o septuagésimo ponto para os alemães e White pediu tempo, Harry viu, que num camarote não muito longe do campo, Toni sinalizava para ele, mandando os batedores acertarem os...

- Não entendi... – disse Harry apenas movendo os lábios. A minoria alemã que ocupava o estádio fazia agora um barulho ensurdecedor.

O africano sacou a sua varinha e escreveu no ar com letras douradas: "O JOGO DOS QUINHENTOS". Harry fez um sinal de positivo, entendendo o recado.

- Eu tenho uma idéia, White – disse Harry, antes que o treinador começasse a orientar o time em busca da virada no marcador.

Harry não gostava de se apropriar das idéias alheias, mas não havia tempo para explicar. Hansen, o artilheiro que jogava mais recuado estava acabando com a Inglaterra.

- VOCÊ ACHA QUE O WHITE VAI CONSEGUIR ACERTAR A MARCAÇÃO AGORA, MARLA? – questionou um muito preocupado Lino Jordan.

- VAMOS VER, LINO. A VERDADE É QUE DEPOIS DAQUELA JOGADA RÁPIDA NO COMEÇO DA PARTIDA, A INGLATERRA SE PERDEU EM CAMPO. O JOGO RÁPIDO DOS ARTILHEIROS DELES, BASEADOS EM PASSES LONGOS ESTÁ DESESTRUTURANDO A SELEÇÃO DA CASA.

- Então está combinado! – disse Jerry White para os jogadores.

- É a coisa mais maluca que eu já vi na minha vida – resmungou Thompson quando tornava a montar na vassoura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exatamente como os Cannons fizeram no lendário jogo contra os Falcões de Falmouth, no retorno da partida os batedores Wilson e Thompson começaram atacar os batedores adversários. Isso criou um princípio de confusão entre os germânicos, que certamente nunca haviam presenciado esta tática e nem esperavam por ela, e ficaram desconcertados.

Além da tática dos batedores, Gina passou a marcar Hansen pessoalmente, impedindo os seus passes longos. Como não eram tão bons assim nos dribles, o artilheiro e a artilheira que jogavam pelos flancos começaram a voltar mais para receber a goles, o que tornou o ataque dos alemães momentaneamente inoperante. Com dez minutos após o recomeço da partida, a Inglaterra já havia diminuído a diferença. O placar agora marcava setenta a cinqüenta para a Alemanha.

- LÁ VAI KATIA BELL! PASSE PARA GINA POTTER, QUE ENGANA HANSEN, DEVOLVE PARA BELL. É GOOOOOOOL DA INGLATERRA!!! BELL DIMINUI A DIFERENÇA PARA APENAS DEZ PONTOS! É ISSO AÍ GAROTA!!!

Novo pedido de tempo, agora da parte do treinador alemão.

- A PARTIDA AGORA FICOU EMOCIONATE, LINO – dizia a comentarista da TV e Rádio Bruxa – VAMOS VER SE O TÉCNICO DA ALEMANHA MUDA A ESTRATÉGIA!

No retorno ao campo, prestes a montar na sua vassoura, Harry fez um sinal positivo para Toni, que devolveu o sinal, dizendo "boa sorte" e apenas mexendo os lábios, "cuidado".

O genial batedor de Uganda conhecia muito bem os alemães. Já os havia enfrentado tanto nos clubes que atuara quanto na sua seleção nacional. Embora não fossem violentos por natureza, poderiam fazer o jogo ficar muito violento se quisessem. Tinha certeza que a partir de agora os artilheiros iriam jogar duro na marcação às artilheiras inglesas e os batedores iriam despejar a sua artilharia pesada sobre Harry, fazendo de tudo para impedir que o rapaz apanhasse o pomo.

- AI!!!! ESSA DOEU! AQUELE TRASGO DO WEISS ACERTOU UM BALAÇO BEM NO PEITO DE HARRY POTTER – indignou-se Lino.

- MAS ELE CONTINUA FIRME NA VASSOURA! – observou Marla.

Duff, o árbitro, de passagem por Harry, perguntou se ele precisava de tempo. Harry acenou que não. "Esses alemães iam ver uma coisa!", pensou o apanhador com raiva. O balaço havia sido disparado apenas para intimidá-lo. Ele se acostumara com esse tipo de tática quando havia jogado pelos Trasgos Diagonais como apanhador.

Os artilheiros alemães agora marcavam duro as artilheiras inglesas. Tão duro que Kátia Bell quase caiu da vassoura, acertada por Loeder num tranco proposital. A garota gemeu de dor. Embora ela tenha dito que não havia nada, o encontrão certamente a machucara. O juiz holandês anotou a penalidade para a Inglaterra.

- GINA POTTER VAI COBRAR A PENALIDADE PARA A INGLATERRA – anunciou Lino – QUE ARREMESSO! É GOOOOOOOL DA INGLATERRA! EMPATADOS EM SETENTA PONTOS! QUE PARTIDA!!!

Com mais de duas horas de jogo, entretanto, os alemães passaram de novo à frente, anotando cento e trinta a cento e vinte. Os torcedores alemães faziam uma senhora algazarra. Os batedores ingleses enfim pareciam cansados e os alemães passaram a acertar de novo os artilheiros, mas sem se esquecer do apanhador. Harry não se lembrava de um jogo onde fosse acertado por balaços tantas vezes.

Quando o cronômetro do estádio apontava duas horas e dez minutos de jogo e os dois técnicos pensavam em pedir mais um tempo para descansar os respectivos times ELE apareceu. O pomo. Um dos mais velozes já vistos nas partidas dos últimos anos. E o pior é que estava mais próximo da apanhadora que a jogadora se desse conta da proximidade, Harry, que sempre era capaz de perceber a aparição da bolinha, rumou na direção desta como um raio. Os torcedores perceberam. Hoeness percebeu. Os batedores alemães também, infelizmente.

Mittermayer, voando muito rápido, chegou primeiro que Thompson num balaço que Wilson havia afastado. O capitão alemão arremessou com toda a força possível na direção de Mergulho Potter. Concentrado como estava na captura do pomo, este não teve tempo de se desviar do torpedo que voou em sua direção, explodindo no seu ombro.

Com os dentes cerrados pela dor do choque, mas ainda voando em direção à bolinha dourada, Harry percebeu que estava à frente da apanhadora adversária. Colocando a vassoura praticamente na posição vertical, voando para baixo, ele esticou o braço direito para a apanhada consagradora. Nesse momento um outro balaço, desta vez atirado por Weiss acertou-o exatamente no braço estendido. Os torcedores prenderam a respiração e o craque da Inglaterra pensou ter ouvido algo se quebrando. Sem pensar, sem planejar, ele encolheu o braço ferido e inerte e voou para o lado, bloqueando Hoeness com o corpo. A apanhadora não parou e nem Harry imaginou que ele fosse parar. O choque no ombro machucado o fez involuntariamente gritar de dor e pontinhos coloridos brincaram na sua frente.

Manobrando a vassoura, usando apenas o movimento das pernas e o arranque do corpo, o apanhador inglês, num sensacional giro acrobático, apanhou o pomo, que já se afastava, com a mão esquerda. Felizmente estava a menos de dois metros do chão, pois o movimento o atirou da vassoura e o derrubou de lado no gramado. Com os olhos fechados, dolorido demais para olhar para qualquer lugar, pôde ouvir o grito da torcida e os primeiros acordes do "Potter Laranja" transmitidos pelos alto-falantes do estádio. "Ganhamos!", pensou feliz, antes de perder os sentidos.


	5. NORUEGUESES

Pamela Black é responsável pela entrevista de Harry à revista "Charmed". Eu só editei e acrescentei algumas coisas, mas o mérito é todo dela e eventuais erros são de minha responsabilidade. Beijo, Pam!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CAPÍTULO 5

"Charmed", a mais nova revista bruxa feminina de língua inglesa, já era um sucesso em seu segundo número. No terceiro, a reportagem assinada por Pamela Black, com Harry Potter, sem sombra de dúvida turbinou a publicação nos Estados Unidos e na Inglaterra:

_Mesmo deixando o campo desacordado, Harry Potter sabia que seria aclamado herói depois da apanhada histórica que havia realizado. O estádio explodiu de emoção após a espetacular captura do pomo, em que pese a preocupação de todos, vendo o ídolo sair do campo deitado numa maca mágica flutuante, assistido pela Doutora Hermione Weasley. _

_Do estádio o Eleito foi direto para o Hospital St. Mungus, onde a curandeira dos Cannons e da seleção inglesa, depois de tratar de suas fraturas (braço direito e clavícula esquerda), proibiu terminantemente a presença de qualquer pessoa que não fosse da família ou amigo intimo. _

_Depois de muita negociação e recomendações, a Dra. Weasley gentilmente liberou minha entrada para uma entrevista exclusiva com Harry Potter. O fato dessa repórter ter se preocupado com Harry Potter e não apenas com a sua carreira, após o episódio do "Potter 500" parece ter pesado na decisão da jovem curandeira._

_E , convenhamos, seria desperdício demais não ter uma palavra do herói depois de uma partida espetacular como aquela. A minha sorte era que Draco Malfoy pensava o mesmo, e foi com a ajuda dele que consegui passar a tarde ao lado de Potter e sua esposa._

_- Não sou hipócrita. A publicidade em torno da partida será ótima para os negócios, Srta. Black – disse com franqueza o jovem presidente das Organizações Potter-Malfoy, que também é proprietário e presidente do time de quadribol dos Chudley Cannons, além de sócio de Harry Potter._

_Potter, diferentemente do que todos pensavam, parecia em ótimo estado. Com um sorriso radiante no rosto, estava sendo mimado pela esposa, que não saía de seu lado um minuto sequer._

_Esse sorriso no rosto é pela vitória ou por estar sendo tão paparicado? "Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que é pelos dois motivos?", ele me devolve com uma pergunta. Sim, eu acreditaria, na verdade qualquer um acreditaria. A garota é linda, e o trata com tanto amor, que é difícil pensar em um motivo melhor para aquele sorriso._

_Mas e quanto à vitória, foi uma apanhada espetacular. Como se sente? Pergunto me sentando em uma cadeira ao lado da cama. "Foi mesmo, eu tenho que admitir. Mas antes de fechar minha mão no pomo eu cheguei a pensar que não ia conseguir. Muita gente diz que sou o melhor e tal, mas nessas horas a gente só pensa que se errar, de herói podemos virar vilão, e se ser herói já é difícil, imagina vilão!", ele fala sorrindo._

_Potter nunca gostou do título de "herói" que lhe foi posto e sabia do que estava falando. Muitas vezes passou de bonzinho a bandido, e viu rostos com sorrisos transformarem-se em caras viradas para ele com desprezo. Já recebeu a visita de todos seus companheiros? O senhor Malfoy está bem animado com essa partida. "Sim, eu sei. Ele já esteve aqui, e já me falou o quanto vamos lucrar com tudo isso. Parte do time está espalhada pelo mundo, jogando as eliminatórias por suas seleções, mas mandaram cartões desejando melhoras. Quando a Mione me liberar (ele lança um olhar para a amiga) e eles voltarem, talvez façamos uma festa!", conta animado._

_Harry, como gosta de ser chamado se mostra muito receptivo, e isso me incentiva para as próximas perguntas. Muita gente ainda acha sua amizade com o senhor Malfoy estranha. É amizade mesmo ou só negócios? Ele pensa um pouco antes de responder, olha para sua mulher, que está sentada ao seu lado na cama, segurando sua mão. "É, estranho isso, não é mesmo? Se me dissessem na época de Hogwarts, que eu seria amigo de Draco Malfoy, eu riria da cara dessa pessoa e diria que ela estava doida. Mas é verdade sim, somos amigos agora. Nossas diferenças foram postas de lado. Ele mudou, eu mudei. E hoje somos grandes amigos."_

_Ouvindo-o dizer isso nem parece muito estranho, pois eu mesma já me sentia amiga dele. Se há uma coisa verdadeira, das muitas que ouvimos dizer sobre Harry Potter, é a insuspeita facilidade que ele tem de fazer as pessoas gostarem dele, de o admirarem. Sem falar, como brincam seus amigos, que as mulheres parecem querer protegê-lo!_

_Essas diferenças que você mencionou, pode-se dizer que a maioria delas se devia à Voldemort? Pergunto um pouco apreensiva, não sabia até onde o rapaz me daria liberdade para tocar em assuntos que não fossem sobre o jogo. "Olha, você é a primeira repórter que me pergunta de Voldemort, dizendo seu nome sem gaguejar". Ele faz graça. Eu sorrio para ele, "O medo de um nome aumenta o medo da coisa em si", já ouviu isso Harry? Ele sorri: "Sim, já ouvi falar sim! Um mago muito sábio, grande amigo meu, sempre diz isso, e ele tem razão, sabia?" Ah sim, eu sei. Por isso eu falo sem gaguejar! Mas, o senhor já me enrolou demais, quais eram as suas diferenças com Draco Malfoy? Eu não o deixo me envolver naqueles olhos verdes. Quero minha resposta! "Mione, se você não fosse medibruxa seria uma repórter igual a senhorita Black aqui. E se ela fosse medibruxa seria igual a você. Você duas não deixam passar nada!". Todos nós gargalhamos. Eu e Hermione nos olhamos automaticamente como que procurando semelhanças. _

"_É difícil falar das minhas diferenças com o Draco. Elas na verdade não eram nossas, não diretamente. Eu não quero falar muito sobre isso sem ele estar presente, pois seria desonesto da minha parte, mas posso dizer sem medo de que Draco se zangue, que ele sofria influências muito grandes. Muitos falam que ele se redimiu, que não se redimiu, que só começou a fazer as coisas que queria, da forma que achava certo. Claro que quando éramos jovens tínhamos nossas diferenças. Ele nunca se conformou com o fato de que eu era melhor do que ele no quadribol, mas acho que agora Draco superou isso. Bom, agora sim ele vai se zangar!", Harry afirma sorrindo._

_Alguém já escreveu em alguma publicação que ele é engaçado e divertido? Talvez tenham escrito, mas no meio de tanta baboseira é difícil lembrar. Pois bem, ele é engraçado! Durante a tarde toda que passei ali (sim, o que seria apenas uma hora se estendeu pela tarde toda! Mesmo com olhares reprovadores da Dra. Weasley) eu dei muita risada e me diverti. Quando saí do hospital parecia que estava fazendo uma visita para um velho amigo._

_Sua amizade com o senhor Malfoy chegou a abalar sua amizade com Rony Weasley? "Abalar não. No começo todos ficaram desconfiados, não só o Rony, mas era uma coisa natural, devido ao nosso histórico nada pacifico. Mas depois que ficou claro que ele estava sendo sincero foi tudo tranqüilo". Nem um pouco de ciúme? Harry olha para as moças, "Não, minha amizade com o Rony vai além disso. Nós estamos juntos desde sempre. Ele é meu irmão (como se ele já não tivesse muitos! - comenta.) e sabe o quanto é importante para mim. Por isso não teve nem um pouco de ciúme. Não em relação ao Draco. Mas, quanto à Gina..."_

_Cada olhar que o casal Potter troca entre si transmite amor. Parece meloso dizer isso, mas eu não estaria sendo verdadeira se não escrevesse. Quando olho para os dois, não consigo deixar de pensar em um conto de fadas. Foi um conto de fadas que se tornou realidade, Senhora Potter? Ela se espanta em constatar que a pergunta é para ela. "Ainda não, Harry ainda tem que me levar para o campo num cavalo branco. Aí sim, poderia dizer que seria um conto de fadas que se transformou em realidade", ela brinca. "Gina, eu não sei andar a cavalo". "Viu? Acho melhor dizer que é quase um conto de fadas", ela diz marota. _

_Conto de fadas ou não, essa história até agora já teve muitos finais felizes. Harry liquidou Voldemort, tornou-se um grande astro do Quadribol e se casou com a mulher que tanto ama. Quando virão as crianças? "Que crianças?", ele pergunta. As de vocês. Quando vocês terão um filho? Ele olha para a ruiva ao seu lado. "Não sei. Quando?", pergunta a ela. "Ei, a pergunta foi para você", ela devolve. "Bom, por mim já teríamos uns dois já, mas a Gina acha que esta muito cedo", eu olho para ela, para ver se é isso mesmo. "É, quero esperar mais uns dois anos pelo menos, acabamos de nos casar, ainda estamos curtindo", ela responde. "E depois, temos a nossa carreira no quadribol"._

_Bom, com cavalos brancos ou não, realmente é um conto de fadas. Com final feliz! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artigo de Marla Donovan no "Profeta Esportivo"

_Ah, nada como um dia atrás do outro, como costumam dizer os mais sábios dentre os trouxas! Três dias atrás, numa recepção oferecida pelos jornalistas da Grã Bretanha aos jornalistas da Alemanha, um simpático repórter deste país, quando foi apresentado a mim, saudou-me feliz, dizendo que eu era a jornalista galesa que havia "inventado Harry Potter". Sim, leitores. Fui acusada de inventar Harry Potter!_

_Encarando a coisa toda com senso de humor, e estranhando o fato dos alemães também possuírem tal qualidade, disse ao meu interlocutor que Harry Potter não precisava ser inventado. Perguntei também ao alegre representante da imprensa germânica se ele não havia assistido pela TV Bruxa do seu país as últimas partidas dos Cannons. "Mergulho Potter" realizou façanhas que poucos escritores poderiam ter exagerado ou inventado. E, sinceramente, não tenho tanto talento para a invenção de fatos, situações e jogadas._

_Nesse momento, o citado repórter dever estar pensando se alguém realmente precisa inventar Harry Potter. Pois vejamos:_

_Após duas horas de um jogo duríssimo, Potter realizou mais um dos seus vôos espetaculares. Mesmo tendo recebido um balaço violentíssimo de Mathias Mittermayer, capitão do selecionado alemão quando estava prestes a pegar o pomo de ouro, outro balaço demolidor, dessa vez disparado por Günter Weiss o atingiu no braço direito esticado. Pode-se ver pelas imagens da TV Bruxa a seqüência assustadora do choque e do braço de Potter se quebrando. Ainda assim, demonstrando uma garra e um sangue frio impressionantes, o apanhador da Inglaterra bloqueou a apanhadora adversária e, manobrando a vassoura apenas com as pernas e com os quadris, pois a essa altura já havia ferido o ombro esquerdo e o braço direito, mergulhou no vazio, pulando da vassoura a dois metros do chão, para ficar com o pomo! Eu quase acompanhei meu colega Lino Jordan nas estrofes do "Potter Laranja", rap que os auto-falantes do estádio passaram a tocar assim que a partida foi encerrada. Desconfio que Draco Malfoy estivesse por trás da inusitada, mas merecida homenagem ao seu sócio. Foi eletrizante e espetacular!_

_Tão eletrizante e tão espetacular que não haveria ficção capaz de inventar algo assim. E, eu, uma mera jornalista de quadribol, não teria talento para inventar algo que, ainda como dizem os trouxas, demonstra que a é a vida quem imita a arte e não o contrário. Harry Potter, meu caro colunista alemão, não precisa ser inventado, embora a esta altura, esta jornalista desconfie que muitos alemães gostariam de "desinventá-lo. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Do jornal alemão "Zauberer Zeitung":

_A partida de quadribol disputada ontem em Chudley, Inglaterra, entre Inglaterra e Alemanha teve um nome: Harry Potter. Quem ainda duvidava da qualidade do excepcional apanhador e artilheiro, ontem teve que reconhecer o talento desse jovem, herói do mundo mágico e, aos vinte e um anos, um dos maiores talentos já vistos sobrevoando os céus da Europa._

_A partida seguia bastante equilibrada, com uma ligeira vantagem para o selecionado alemão, conseqüência da performance dos dois batedores Weiss e Mittermayer (estatísticas do jogo na página 4) e da boa partida que vinham fazendo os artilheiros, notadamente Hansen. Acontece que, com pouco mais de duas horas de jogo, Harry Potter executou uma apanhada soberba. Apesar de ter recebido dois balaços demolidores, o rapaz, parecendo de aço, apanhou o pomo de ouro, conseguindo bloquear a apanhadora Valéria Hoeness com o corpo (mesmo estando com o ombro e o braço feridos) e, numa manobra arriscada e emocionante, atirando-se da vassoura a dois metros do chão (veja a seqüência de fotos na página 5), com a mão esquerda, apanhou a bolinha dourada_

_O placar de duzentos e setenta a cento e vinte em favor da Inglaterra premiou, mais do que o desempenho dos seus companheiros, a coragem, o sangue-frio e a audácia deste jogador inglês, de quem, esse jornal tem certeza, ouviremos falar muito nos próximos anos. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entrevista coletiva dada ao fim da partida pelo batedor e capitão da Alemanha, Mathias Mittermayer:

_- O que você acha que faltou para a Alemanha ganhar o jogo, Mittermayer?_

_- Não faltou absolutamente nada. Realizamos uma de nossas melhores partidas dos últimos tempos. Mas... Ninguém poderia esperar uma apanhada como aquela. _

_- Você acertou Potter em cheio, não é mesmo?_

_- Não me lembro de ter acertado um balaço com tanta força em algum jogador. O Günter (Weiss) também o acertou... O garoto é sobre-humano! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Nossa! – gargalhou Rony junto à cama de Harry – Ele é sobre-humano!

- Pare de encher o Harry, Rony! – ralhou Hermione, dando um beijo no rosto do amigo e outro nos lábios do esposo – Aquela jornalista já passou muito tempo com ele...

- Ela é legal! – disseram animados, Harry e Gina, quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela é sim – concordou Hermione – É que... – a curandeira hesitou.

- O que preocupa a minha medibruxa grávida preferida? – perguntou Harry de bom humor.

– Bom... – hesitou a jovem novamente.

- Mione, você está me assustando! – falou Gina, preocupada.

- O Harry não vai jogar contra a Noruega – respondeu de uma vez a curandeira.

- O que? – boquiabriram-se Harry, Gina e Rony

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Vamos lá, Harry! – tentava animá-lo Draco Malfoy.

Angelina Johnson, seu noivo Jorge, além de Fred, Hermione e Gina estavam no quarto de Harry naquele momento. Todo o bom humor do dia anterior se desmanchara rapidamente.

- Mas, Mione... – tentou argumentar Harry novamente.

- Eu já expliquei para você – disse Hermione com ar de contrariedade – Aquela Poção Para Dormir Sem Sonhar, que você tomou durante um bom tempo, deixou os seus ossos mais frágeis do que o normal. Ela tem esse efeito colateral se tomada em excesso. Você poderia jogar na quarta-feira, mas uma nova contusão seria muito arriscada para a sua saúde e para a sua carreira. E você é o jogador mais visado pelos balaços dos adversários no momento.

- É isso aí, "Harryzinho-ossos-frágeis" – caçoou Jorge, recebendo um olhar mortífero da irmã e uma dolorosa cotovelada de Angelina

- Fique aí bonzinho e ponha os ossinhos no lugar – emendou Fred – Nós vamos apostar muito dinheiro na revanche contra a Alemanha e queremos você inteiro. Sem falar, que a nossa irmãzinha é muito novinha pra ficar viúva... Ai!

Gina havia lhe acertado um chute na canela, o que melhorou um pouco o humor de Harry. A esposa e Angelina despediram-se (Gina com um grande beijo em Harry, que rendeu assobios dos gêmeos) e se retiraram, pois iriam treinar à tarde. Após a partida das jogadoras, Fred e Jorge, mais sérios, tentaram, sem muito sucesso, animar o cunhado, assim como Draco, que chegou pouco depois da saída das garotas.

- Eu realmente sinto muito, Harry – disse Hermione, consolando-o.

A curandeira o examinava atentamente e fazia com que o amigo bebesse uma série de poções.

Havia sido a primeira a chegar até ele após a sensacional captura do pomo. Na verdade, poucos segundos antes de Gina, mas apenas porque a ruiva estava a vários metros de distância e a mais de treze metros de altura no momento da apanhada. Se a ruiva não estivesse tão preocupada com Harry, teria rido à beça da "entrada triunfal" de Hermione no campo de jogo.

As Organizações Potter-Malfoy, associadas às Gemialidades Weasleys, vinham desenvolvendo em caráter experimental uma pequena prancha voadora, menor do que aquelas que os trouxas usam para surfar, mas maiores do que um skate. Havia sido uma idéia maluca de Fred Weasley, que teve a inspiração vendo uma história em quadrinho trouxa de um dos filhos de Toni M'Bea.

Como o Departamento de Transportes Mágicos do Ministério da Magia da Grã-Bretanha era muito mais rigoroso com qualquer veículo mágico que não fosse uma vassoura (o lobby dos fabricantes era muito poderoso), haviam recebido autorização para produzir apenas algumas dezenas de pranchas em caráter experimental.

Quando Malfoy e Rony deram a peça de presente para Hermione, com dispositivos de segurança anti-quedas, para que ela não se cansasse em demasia durante os jogos, além de ralhar com os dois ("Pelo amor de Deus! Eu estou grávida, não aleijada!"), a jovem havia tido um acesso de risos, lembrando-se de um dos super-heróis favoritos da sua infância. A prancha virou uma peça esquecida na área técnica que ocupava junto com o treinador do selecionado e com Dell Walker, o afetado preparador físico, que também fazia questão de acompanhar as partidas.

Entretanto, quando viu seu amigo caindo da vassoura, do lado oposto ao campo de jogo em que estava, não pensou duas vezes: Sentou-se graciosamente na prancha e rumou veloz para acudi-lo.

- O Surfista Prateado! – disse Harry, caindo na risada, quando lhe contaram, no hospital, sobre a aventura de Hermione e o objeto voador.

- Foi irado! – disseram Daniel e Owen, filhos de Toni e Helga.

Aos poucos, a imagem de Hermione voando numa prancha, como o Surfista Prateado, perdeu a graça e Harry voltou a ostentar o ar sorumbático das últimas horas. Provavelmente sairia no dia seguinte. Apesar de já estar muito bem, a amiga parecia reticente em liberá-lo do hospital, temendo, talvez, de maneira irracional, que o obrigassem a jogar à força.

Eram cinco horas da tarde de terça-feira. Dali a vinte e seis horas o selecionado inglês voltaria a campo para enfrentar a Noruega, país que já vivera no passado melhores dias no quadribol. Elenya Friedsen, veterana goleira, atuando há anos nos Estado Unidos, capitã da equipe, era hoje a sua melhor jogadora. Seus artilheiros Grieg, Flo e Nilda Nansen eram jovens e ainda pouco experientes. Mortensen e Amundsen, batedores experimentados, mas menos eficientes do que os alemães. E contavam com o talento de Edvard Undset, apanhador que atuava na competitiva Liga Italiana.

A leitura das páginas do Profeta Esportivo deixou Harry ainda mais irritado. Como não havia treinado na segunda feira à tarde, todos deduziram que não jogaria. Além das insinuações veladas de que ele estaria fazendo corpo mole, de que não possuía condições atléticas para disputar uma Copa Mundial, ou de que estava exigindo para si próprio e para esposa o mesmo tratamento privilegiado que possuía nos Cannons, o jornal trazia também as declarações confiantes dos torcedores e jogadores da Noruega, dando a entender que a Inglaterra resumia-se a "Mergulho Potter".

"Bem, vocês viram o jogo contra a Alemanha..." – disse o técnico norueguês ao jornal – "Vocês acham que sem o Potter eles teriam vencido aquele jogo?"

"Ninguém consegue prever uma apanhada como aquela" – teorizou a capitã Friedsen – "Mas certamente estaremos preparadas para o jogo das artilheiras inglesas"

- Ainda abatido, Harry? – perguntou Hermione. Todos já haviam se retirado e a amiga passava naquela hora para examiná-lo e ministrar as poções que deveriam recuperar a sua estrutura óssea.

- Um pouco – admitiu o apanhador da Inglaterra – E você? Não vai para casa?

- Rony vai passar aqui pra gente ir junto. De carro. Ele está louco para dirigir, mas eu ainda sou a motorista da casa – explicou a amiga – E é claro que a Gina virá para passar a noite com você. Nada de farras noturnas, hein? – brincou a curandeira – Mas, o que mais aflige você, Harry? –perguntou por fim Hermione, que conhecia o amigo tão bem como a ela própria.

- Ah, Mione, os noruegueses estão agindo como se o time da Inglaterra fosse formado por um bando de retardados de vassouras! Eu adoraria fechar a boca deles.

- Você não pode nem pensar em jogar. Mas eu tenho uma idéia...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toni M'Bea aproximou-se do campo de jogo do Chudley Cannons, aonde o selecionado inglês acabara de treinar. Não havia sido um bom treino. Os olheiros noruegueses, ridiculamente disfarçados, com chapéus e óculos escuros (numa tarde fria e cinzenta), mal escondiam a sua satisfação. E Toni não poderia culpá-los.

O trabalho de proteção dos batedores à apanhadora havia sido lamentável. As três artilheiras, amarradas a um sistema de jogo excessivamente defensivo, limitaram-se a trocar passes, sem lançamentos longos ou trabalho de infiltração. Na opinião do veterano batedor ugandense, Jerry White estava limitando em demasia o jogo das garotas. Gina não conseguia ser exuberante como era jogando nos Cannons. E não era por causa da falta da companhia de Harry ou de Toledo. Toni já a havia visto em ação, jogando na Itália, num time bem pior do que a seleção inglesa, e a sua performance havia sido soberba.

Faltava à garota a confiança que Vera Ivanova transmitia aos jogadores e um sistema de jogo que a deixasse a vontade para driblar e marcar gols, o que a ruiva sabia fazer muito bem.

- Eu sei que fui uma meleca! – desabafou ela, quando viu que o amigo estava à beira do campo.

- Você está ouvindo o White em demasia – disse o africano.

Como Gina encarava o capitão dos Cannons, aparentemente sem entender o que ele havia dito, Toni explicou:

- Gina, eu sei que você é uma grande jogadora.

- Acho que não sou tão boa assim sem os lançamentos do Harry – confessou a ruiva.

- Isso é o que os idiotas da imprensa dizem. Acredite, garota, você é quase tão boa quanto o Harry na posição de artilheira.

- Então por que eu não estou jogando nada? – perguntou a ruiva, à beira das lágrimas.

Alguns torcedores e jornalistas, pareciam subitamente interessados na conversa. Toni puxou Gina pelo braço até um local mais discreto e sinalizou para Angelina Johnson e Cátia Bell, que se dirigiam para o vestiário, para segui-los.

- Eu gosto do White – disse o africano, como se aquela conversa fosse uma traição ao treinador da seleção da Inglaterra – Ele é um bom sujeito e bastante esforçado, mas o que ele está fazendo não está ajudando.

- Você sugere que a gente faça tudo diferente do que treinamos? – perguntou Angelina.

- Não exatamente – explicou o batedor – A tática defensiva dele me parece boa, mas vocês devem ser mais vocês mesmas. Vocês devem improvisar mais nas fintas e arremessos. Os noruegueses são razoáveis, mas o jogo deles é bem tradicional. Artilheiros velozes, batedores duros, boa goleira, apanhador rápido, mas nada além disso. Eles não possuem artilheiras habilidosas como vocês três. O jogo de artilharia é que vai decidir a partida.

- Mas, o que podemos fazer? – indagou Cátia Bell.

- Façam um treino entre vocês. Ensaiem jogadas que possam surpreender os adversários. Eles acham que Harry é o único inglês que sabe fazer arremessos longos. Mas eu já vi Angelina e Gina marcarem gols em tiros de longe. Aposto que eles não esperam por isso.

- É! – disse Gina mais animada – É uma boa idéia! O que estamos esperando, garotas?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No dia anterior Gina se dirigira ao quarto de Harry no St. Mungus mais cansada do que o habitual, mas era a primeira vez desde o final do jogo contra a Alemanha que a ruiva parecia de bom humor. Ela contara para o esposo a conversa que havia tido com Toni e como ficara mais duas horas no campo de jogo treinando com Angelina e Cátia as jogadas que executariam durante a partida.

A única grande "regalia" que ele e a esposa supostamente possuíam, diferentemente do que alguns jornalistas sensacionalistas diziam, era o direito de ficarem juntos nas concentrações, ou agora, o direito da ruiva passar a noite com ele no hospital, pois não confiava em nenhuma enfermeira para cuidar do "seu homem". Molly e Arthur estiveram presentes na segunda-feira, mas a confusão que a visita do ministro causara havia sido tão grande que ficou acertado que Harry iria até a Residência Ministerial na primeira oportunidade, e sem avisar a imprensa.

O apanhador contou para Gina a idéia de Hermione para elevar a moral da seleção e esta achou que a amiga mais uma vez tivera uma grande idéia. Para quem dizia sempre que nada conhecia do mais popular esporte bruxo, a curandeira estava se tornando bastante perspicaz no assunto.

Quando, perto da hora da partida, na quarta-feira, o selecionado inglês recebia as últimas instruções de Jerry White, Harry entrou no vestiário, fugindo de uma multidão de jornalistas, com gravadores, microfones e máquinas de fotografia em riste.

- Oi, pessoal – disse um pouco tímido.

A maioria da equipe parecia surpresa com a presença do jogador. Thompson inclusive, o encarava de maneira quase hostil.

- Certo. Você vai jogar – brincou Wilson, sempre de bom humor – Sem ofensas, Chang – desculpou-se o batedor, olhando com um ar maroto na direção de Cho Chang, que jogaria no lugar de Harry.

- Não – negou Harry – Hermione me mataria.

- E eu o mataria depois – acrescentou Gina, arrancando risos dos jogadores.

- Eu só vim desejar boa sorte e dizer que tenho confiança em vocês.

Como nenhum jogador ou o treinador disse qualquer coisa em resposta, Harry continuou:

- Aqueles noruegueses, e até muita gente na Inglaterra, acham que vocês são um bando de idiotas montados em vassouras – afirmou o jovem, agora mais seguro de si. Ele se sentia de novo como quando era o capitão do time de sua casa em Hogwarts – Mas eu sei que vocês sabem jogar bem e não precisam de mim para ganhar daqueles vikings idiotas. Eu confio em vocês! – afirmou, quase gritando, sendo cumprimentado por todo o time, que saiu para o campo de jogo muito mais confiante. Até mesmo Darius Thompson, que todos sabiam não morrer de amores por Harry.

Gina lhe deu um beijo antes de seguir os demais. Ficando para trás, Jerry White olhou impressionado para o seu apanhador titular.

- Foi muito decente o que você fez, Potter – disse o treinador, parecendo bastante emocionado - Acho que você será um grande técnico um dia.

- Ahn, não foi nada – respondeu Harry sem jeito.

Andando na direção de Cho Chang, que arrumava a luva de apanhadora, prestes a entrar em campo, o apanhador titular disse para a garota oriental:

- Faça o que você sabe fazer melhor. Movimente-se bem. Não confie muito nos nossos batedores – acrescentou a última frase bem baixo, evitando que Thompson e Wilson o ouvisse. E, dando um tapinha amistoso no ombro da jogadora, acrescentou: - Eu sei que você vai pegar o pomo.

Harry ainda ficou algum tempo na porta do vestiário, vendo o time se perfilar atrás de Angelina, á espera do momento em que orquestra bruxa começaria a tocar os hinos nacionais. Estava triste por não entrar em campo, mas ficou bastante satisfeito quando viu que os jogadores, após a execução do hino inglês, acenavam para ele, parecendo agora mais seguros do que estavam minutos atrás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry preferia de longe estar jogando a assistir uma partida de quadribol. Seus nervos quase o matavam nessa situação. Viu a capitã inglesa, Angelina Johnson, cumprimentar a capitã norueguesa, Friedsen, uma mulher alta, de cabelos loiros muito curtos, e teve a nítida impressão que os noruegueses estavam confiantes demais. E parecendo muito imponentes com seus uniformes vermelhos e azuis, em contraste com a Inglaterra, que jogava toda de branco, à exceção de Rony que usava uma chamativa roupa azul de goleiro. A maioria do selecionado visitante era formada por jogadores altos e fortes. Mesmo as únicas moças do time, a capitã Friedsen e a artilheira Nansen, eram bem mais altas do que Gina e Cátia. Só Angelina era da altura das jogadoras norueguesas.

- COMEÇA A PARTIDA! – anunciou Lino Jordan, através dos auto-falantes do estádio e também ao vivo para toda a Inglaterra pela Rádio Bruxa e pela TV Bruxa – OS NORUEGUESES NO ATAQUE! FLO RECEBE UM PASSE LONGO DE NANSEN. SEEEEEEEEEENSACIONAL DEFESA DE RONY WEALSLEY!

O time visitante possuía artilheiros rápidos, embora Harry desconfiasse que não fossem tão bons em dribles e infiltrações como as garotas inglesas. Rony realizou realmente uma grande defesa, desviando com o pé direito a goles. No ataque seguinte, de novo o artilheiro Flo, alto e encorpado, arremessou com violência para uma nova defesa de Rony. A torcida começou a gritar o seu nome.

Do lado de Harry, no camarote adquirido pelos M'Bea, Daniel e Owen vibravam e imitavam os gestos de Rony, com os braços abertos, parecendo cobrir todos os três aros.

No seu primeiro ataque, a Inglaterra marcou um grande gol. Angelina e Gina tabelaram em velocidade, Gina escapou de um balaço, fintou a goleira e marcou os primeiros dez pontos do jogo.

- AÍ, GININHA! – gritou Lino – DEZ PONTOS PARA A INGLATERRA!

- MUITA HABILIDADE DE GINA POTTER – comentou Marla Donovan. – ELA ESTÁ PROVANDO QUE NÃO DEPENDE APENAS DO ESPOSO PARA JOGAR BEM!

Rony realizou mais uma defesa particularmente difícil, esticando-se todo e desviando a goles com a ponta das luvas. Novos gritos de "Weasley!", "Weasley!" partiram da torcida inglesa.

- LÁ VAI CÁTIA BELL! DRIBLOU GRIEG! AÍ, GAROTA! PASSOU PARA ANGELINA JOHNSON! GOOOOOOOL DA INGLATERRA! ANGELINA JOHNSON! QUE JOGADA DAS ARTILHEIRAS INGLESAS!

- É a minha garota! – vibrou Jorge Weasley, acenando para a noiva, que contornava os aros e socava o ar, gesto que era a sua marca registrada. O ruivo ocupava com os irmãos, a cunhada Fleur e Olívio Wood um camarote ao lado daquele em que estavam Harry e os M'Bea.

- GOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE CÁTIA BELL! – narrou Lino Jordan – UMA JOGADA QUE PASSOU PELAS TRÊS ARTILHEIRAS, CAROS OUVINTES E TELESPECTADORES! QUE PASSE DE GINA POTTER PARA CÁTIA BELL!

- POR ENQUANTO OS BATEDORES NORUEGUESES E OS ARTILHEIROS DO TIME NÃO ESTÃO CONSEGUINDO PARAR A ARTILHARIA INGLESA – constatou Marla.

- BALAÇO DE AMUNDSEN DESARMA CÁTIA BELL! – lamentou Lino – FLO COM A GOLES! PASSE PARA NANSEN! VAI MARCAR! NÃO MARCA!! ELA NÃO MARCA!!!! – gritou a plenos pulmões "A Voz" – OUTRA DEFESA SEEEEEEENSACIONAL DE RONY WEASLEY!!! O PAREDÃO RUIVO! A MURALHA RUIVA!!!

- IMPRESSIONANTE! – comentou Marla – DEFENDEU UMA GOLES ATIRADA A QUEIMA ROUPA! LÁ VAI A INGLATERRA!

- GINA POTTER DESVIA-SE DE UM BALAÇO! ARREMESSA DE LONGE! QUE BOMBA! A GOLEIRA FRIEDSEN REBATE! ANGELINA NO REBOTE! É GOOOOOOOOOOOL! ANGELINA SOCOU A GOLES PARA DENTRO DO ARO CENTRAL! GOL ESPETACULAR DA INGLATERRA!

Harry estava rouco de tanto gritar. Aplaudiu entusiasmado a jogada da capitã da Inglaterra. No rebote da goleira dinamarquesa, Angelina socou a goles como se fosse uma bola de vôlei, uma jogada, que no quadribol, exigia força e reflexos rápidos.

A Inglaterra continuava goleando. Gina marcou três gols quase que em seguida e Cátia mais outro e outro. Passados oitenta e quatro minutos de jogo, o treinador do time visitante já havia solicitado tempo, mas Inglaterra continuava a golear impiedosamente. As artilheiras inglesas estavam arrasando na partida. O placar apontava cento e quarenta a trinta e a torcia local cantava enlouquecida. Undset, o apanhador da Noruega vasculhava o campo em busca do pomo, que poderia salvar a partida para a sua seleção.

Cho Chang, seguindo o conselho de Harry, procurava se movimentar com rapidez para fugir dos batedores adversários. Amundsen, o mais forte dos dois batedores, e que parecia o mais malvado deles, atirava balaços na direção da garota, aparentemente para amedrontá-la, pois nem ele nem seu companheiro estavam sendo muito felizes nos balaços disparados na direção das artilheiras.

- ARREMESSO DE LONGE DE GINA! GOOOOOOOOL DA INGLATERRA! GINA POTTER! ESSA ELA APRENDEU COM O MARIDÃO HARRY ! DÁ-LHE GININHA!!! – cantou Lino feliz!

- OS APANHADORES VIRAM O POMO! – alertou Marla.

- CHANG E UNDSET PERSEGUEM O POMO!!! VAI, CHANG!

Harry e a maioria do estádio prendeu a respiração. Um pomo muito veloz deslocou-se na direção dos aros da Noruega. Undset estava mais próximo. E Harry ficou feliz em constatar que o apanhador do time visitante não tinha os reflexos excepcionais que ele tinha. O pomo desviou-se para a esquerda, enganando o jogador. Chang, que vinha um pouco atrás esticou o braço quase por reflexo e apanhou a bolinha. A torcida explodiu. Harry pulava abraçado a Toni e Helga. Daniel e Owen dançavam e socavam o ar. No camarote ao lado, Os Weasleys e Olívio faziam uma grande algazarra.

Do lado oposto, na tribuna de honra do estádio, Draco Malfoy mandava o protocolo às favas e fazia gestos nada amistosos para alguns bruxos noruegueses.

- CHANG APANHOU O POMO!!!!! – berrou Lino Jordan – A INGLATERRA VENCE POR TREZENTOS A TRINTA!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais tarde, em meio à tumultuada entrevista coletiva concedida pelo selecionado inglês, Harry acompanhava de longe o bombardeio de perguntas, principalmente destinadas a Gina, Rony e Cho, que eram os mais solicitados. O jogador estava contente com o sucesso dos companheiros da seleção e de sua esposa, e, principalmente, por não ser neste dia o principal alvo dos jornalistas. Era bom, pelo menos uma vez na vida, não ficar em evidência. O rapaz sorria feliz, bastante afastado da área de entrevistas, com mais um beijo que Gina lhe jogava, enquanto Cho explicava como havia apanhado o pomo que parecia nas mãos do apanhador adversário e Rony tentava explicar uma das suas muitas defesas espetaculares. Aquele era o terceiro ou quarto beijo enviado pela ruiva. Que deixavam Harry ligeiramente fora da realidade. Imaginando seriamente que aqueles beijos sugeridos seriam apenas uma promessa bastante interessante para mais tarde. Para uma comemoração a dois.

- Como você se sente, sendo o segundo jogador da sua própria casa, Potter?

A pergunta e a voz desagradável que a havia formulado trouxeram o jovem de volta à Terra. Mas não por muito tempo. A entrevista coletiva estava se encerrando e Gina caminhava finalmente na sua direção. Abraçando carinhosamente a esposa, virou-se para Dan Carter. Aquele boçal não o tiraria do sério num dia como aquele, quando estava tão orgulhoso da garota que amava.

- Eu me sinto muito bem, Carter. E ficarei bem melhor mais tarde. Comemorando com a minha esposa o fato dela ser a melhor jogadora da nossa casa. Pode escrever isso no seu jornaleco.


	6. ALGUNS SEGUNDOS

CAPÍTULO 06

O mês de março de 2.002 não foi dos melhores para o time dos Chudley Cannons. Invicto desde o seu retorno, os laranjas foram derrotados pelos Tornados e pelo União na retomada da Liga Inglesa. É verdade que ainda liderava o campeonato, mas agora tinha a proximidade incômoda das Harpias e dos próprios Tornados. A situação foi compensada pelas atuações sensacionais na Copa Européia, competição na qual o time vinha despontando como favorito.

Era fato também que Harry "Mergulho" Potter vinha sendo poupado para os jogos do selecionado inglês e não estava nada contente com isso.

- É absurdo me poupar dos jogos dos Cannons! – disse o craque do quadribol.

Aparentando indiferenças aos seus resmungos, Hermione o examinava com vários instrumentos, alguns bem estranhos que soltavam silvos e chiados.

- Draco e Vera concordaram – disse a jovem, ainda concentrada nos seus instrumentos de medicina mágica – Os outros jogadores também.

- Lógico que Apolo Cole concorda! – desabafou Harry – Ele pode jogar no meu lugar e mais uma vez pedir aumento ao Draco.

- Harry, eu já disse para você que os seus ossos estão demorando mais do que o normal para se recuperarem – repreendeu-o a amiga – Draco, Gina e o treinador White concordamos que você é essencial para a seleção da Inglaterra. Se você não fosse tão teimoso para se alimentar...

- Mione, a Gina me obriga a comer mais do que eu suporto. E não podemos ir até a Residência Ministerial, que Molly obriga aqueles elfos me encher de comida! Eu vou ficar uma baleia!

Hermione riu da rabugice do amigo. Os pais de Gina moravam agora na residência oficial do Ministro da Magia da Grã Bretanha em Londres, onde elfos domésticos (devidamente remunerados, uma vez que o Ministro vinha insistindo na libertação dos pequenos seres que assim o desejassem e fazia questão de dar o exemplo aos demais bruxos) continuavam a adorar Harry, a quem eles chamavam de "Muito Bondoso e amável Mestre Potter" e a quem não negariam qualquer coisa, ainda mais quando a sua patroa deixava claro que o genro deveria se alimentar direito. E como era fácil de comprovar vendo a silhueta do jogador, ele estava longe, muito longe, de se tornar "uma baleia".

- Você precisa urgentemente ganhar peso e massa muscular – explicou Hermione – Por isso as seções de ginástica e musculação.

Harry adorava sua amiga Hermione. Inclusive recebera com alegria a informação de que seria o padrinho do filho dela e de Rony que nasceria no final daquele ano. Mas achava que ela levava a sério demais as suas atribuições à frente dos Cannons e dos selecionado inglês. Dell Walker, o afetado, mas competente preparador físico, também do clube e da seleção, submetia os jogadores a treinos físicos às vezes extenuantes. Tinha que admitir, entretanto, que a condição física do time laranja era melhor do que a maioria dos adversários e era a equipe com menos casos de contusão na Liga.

A rotina que Walker e Hermione impuseram para ele, no entanto, o deixava maluco. Acordava cedo, comia um grande (na opinião de Harry, exagerado) café da manhã, com Gina fiscalizando-o de perto. Corria em volta do Parque dos Magos, o condomínio no qual morava, depois tomava poções para fortalecer a musculatura e a estrutura óssea, e seguia com a rotina de refeições fartas, breves períodos de descanso, exercícios, fiscalizados pelo preparador, e mais poções. Era enlouquecedor!

Quando estava em casa, Rony e Mione apareciam a todo instante para visitá-lo (eram vizinhos), mas Harry tinha quase certeza de que estavam vigiando-o. E pouco subia numa vassoura. Hermione só permitiu treinos com vassouras quando se aproximou a nova convocação para os novos jogos contra Chipre (em Puddlemere, no campo do União) e para a aguardada revanche contra a Alemanha em Heildelberg, no estádio do lendário time dos Gaviões, equipe mais popular daquele país.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jerry White, treinador inglês, acabara de anunciar a convocação do selecionado britânico. Convocara os mesmos atletas que haviam jogado em fevereiro contra a Alemanha e a Noruega, titulares e reservas.

- Potter realmente pode jogar? – era a pergunta mais freqüente.

Depois da euforia em torno do garoto sensação do quadribol inglês, a sua contusão, no entanto, além da ausência do jogo contra a Noruega, ressuscitou os velhos rumores sobre a saúde do Eleito. Os mais exagerados e ansiosos por espalhar boatos extravagantes juravam que Harry estava amaldiçoado desde a guerra contra Voldemort e com os dias contados. Outros afirmavam que ele não possuía condições físicas para jogar a Copa Mundial a ser realizada em agosto daquele ano nos Estados Unidos.

E sempre havia Dan Carter para dizer e escrever que Harry não passava de um garoto mimado, que estava apenas valorizando sua convocação.

- Carter, eu já afirmei que não responderia qualquer pergunta sua – disse calmamente o treinador inglês quando o jornalista lançou essa insinuação a respeito do seu apanhador titular.

Milos Roberts, presidente da Federação Inglesa acenou para uma jornalista do Profeta Esportivo, ignorando Carter, que continuava querendo provocar o treinador.

- Por que Harry Potter não tem atuado pelo seu time e nem aparecido em público? – perguntou uma jovem bruxa de óculos, que tinha um ar astuto – É verdade que ele tem sido mantido sedado pela Doutora Weasley com poções e só será acordado para a partida contra a Alemanha?

- Certamente que não! – afirmou White, mal segurando o riso – Provavelmente ele quer, com todo respeito, distância desse tipo de bobagens de vocês da imprensa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Eu bem que falei que iriam inventar bobagens a seu respeito se você ficasse se escondendo – disse Rony para o amigo Harry. Os dois, mais as respectivas esposas, assistiam na casa do ruivo a entrevista coletiva, que era transmitida ao vivo pela TV Bruxa.

- Francamente! – afirmou Hermione indignada – "Ficar sedado até o jogo contra a Alemanha"! O que eles pensam que eu sou? Uma cientista louca? Só falta me acusarem de colocar pernas biônicas no Harry!

- Pernas o que? – perguntaram Rony e Gina ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, deixa pra lá! – disse irritada a jovem Sra. Weasley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Você está mesmo bem, Potter? – perguntou novamente a jornalista que queria saber se o apanhador titular da seleção inglesa permaneceria sedado até o jogo contra a Alemanha.

Todos os demais jogadores da Inglaterra já haviam passado pela bateria de perguntas dos jornalistas. Como todos sabiam que Harry Potter seria o mais requisitado, haviam deixado a sua entrevista coletiva por último. Do seu lado estavam Hermione e o treinador White.

- Eu estou muito bem – respondeu Harry, não pela primeira vez – A Doutora Weasley apenas julgou sensato que eu fosse poupado por algum tempo depois das fraturas múltiplas que eu sofri no jogo contra a Alemanha. E... – adiantou-se Harry à pergunta da jornalista – Não fiquei desacordado à base de poções e nem estou amaldiçoado – acrescentou de bom humor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Como apenas a palavra do Eleito não parecia ser suficiente, um grande número de jornalistas e torcedores acharam por bem acompanhar o treino que o selecionado realizaria naquela tarde. E não se arrependeram de acompanhá-lo!

Diferentemente do clima de histeria em torno de Harry, Gina e Rony que marcou as partidas do elenco inglês em Chudley, os torcedores de Puddlemere, cidade que hospedava o time que era um tradicional rival dos Cannons, receberam com frieza os atletas dos times rivais. Apenas os batedores Thompson e Wilson, que defendiam a equipe local, foram ovacionados na entrada do campo.

White a princípio orientou um treino dos batedores voando e acertando os balaços. O público aplaudiu e assobiou quando um balaço arremessado por Thompson passou zunindo próximo de Harry, que realizava um vôo de aquecimento.

- Foi mal, Potter – desculpou-se o batedor da equipe local, mas com um sorrisinho no rosto redondo e imenso que não deixava dúvidas sobre o fato de ter sido o arremesso totalmente proposital.

Rony, que voava próximo mostrou-lhe o dedo médio e lhe deu uma ou duas sugestões sobre o uso do bastão de batedor, sendo vaiado pelos torcedores.

- Dá pra acreditar nesses caras? – perguntou Rony, olhando mau humorado para alguns torcedores que faziam caretas para ele. E o ruivo devolvia com gestos obscenos.

A hostilidade em relação aos rivais do União, entretanto diminuiu consideravelmente quando começou o treino dos artilheiros e Gina arremessou quatro bombas em seguida, todas entrando nos aros apesar dos esforços da goleira reserva Imelda Price. E haveria ainda, no final do treino, o show de Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No momento em que White preparava-se para soltar o pomo de ouro, para treinar os reflexos e a forma do apanhador titular, Draco Malfoy, acompanhado dos irmãos Nebseys, agora incorporados à sua segurança particular, além do robusto Goyle, fazia a sua entrada triunfal. Indiferente aos apupos dos torcedores, o presidente dos Cannons sorriu para as câmeras mágicas e acenou feliz para o campo, onde Harry preparava-se para perseguir o pomo.

Foi tão rápido que poucos notaram. Segundos depois de levantar vôo, o apanhador retornava ao chão com o pomo seguro na sua mão direita.

- Nossa, Potter! Você está lento hoje, hein? – caçoou Draco, para o espanto dos torcedores.

- Aquele não é um pomo de verdade! – afirmou um velhote vestido com uma velha camisa do time da casa.

- Aposto que qualquer um apanha aquele pomo – desdenhou um jovem mal encarado, com o rosto cheio de espinhas.

Como o último comentário foi feito num tom de voz perfeitamente audível do campo de jogo, Harry, com um sorriso malicioso, soltou o pomo na direção dos espectadores que duvidaram do seu talento.

O homem idoso, o rapaz, duas moças também com roupas do União e mais alguns jornalistas tentaram apanhar a bolinha dourada, que passou rapidamente por todos, reaparecendo novamente no campo e subindo na direção dos aros numa velocidade impressionante. Quando ela fez uma curva na direção ao meio do campo, Harry, de novo montado em sua vassoura, alçou vôo e a agarrou. Sem alternativa, a torcida lhe concedeu pela primeira vez generosos aplausos.

Mais duas vezes o pomo foi solto e apanhado pelo ex-grifinório em pouco tempo, não deixando dúvidas sobre a sua forma. Foram capturas espetaculares. O apanhador estava com fome de jogo! Foi ovacionado e teve o seu nome gritado em coro pelos torcedores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- White deveria impedir jornalistas e torcedores de assistir o treino – afirmou Toni M'Bea. Era a primeira vez que o africano criticava abertamente o treinador inglês.

O batedor ugandense estava em Puddlemere para comentar o jogo para a "Wizard Sports" dos Estados Unidos e aproveitou para conversar com os amigos após os treinos. Ao contrário dos demais jogadores dos Cannons, M'Bea era querido pelos torcedores locais, pois havia jogado no time antes da guerra. A todo instante tinha que responder aos acenos e aos insistentes pedidos de autógrafos.

- Toni, você seria um grande treinador – sugeriu Draco Malfoy. Não era a primeira vez que alguém sugeria algo desse tipo ao africano.

- Não, por enquanto estou contente em ser apenas jogador e comentarista nas horas vagas – retrucou o batedor um tanto sem jeito – Mas o Jerry deveria impedir torcedores idiotas de incomodar os jogadores. E aquele Thompson então... eu colocaria esse cara na linha!

- Ah, mas você viu a cara deles depois das apanhadas do Harry? – perguntou Rony, feliz da vida, às voltas com um copo gigantesco de suco de abóbora

- Talvez isso não seja suficiente – disse Draco de maneira sombria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Não havia sido apenas para provocar os torcedores do União que o loiro rumara para Puddlemere, local do jogo entre Inglaterra e Chipre. Não que a seleção cipriota colocasse medo em alguém. Em quatro jogos obtivera três derrotas e um empate. O empate fora obtido com aquele arremedo de time inglês, sem Harry, Rony, Gina e Angelina. Em condições normais, Draco não levaria a sério as informações preocupantes. Mas seu informante, Demetrio Vasilykus, não deveria ser ignorado. Principalmente porque o grego era muito bem relacionado com bruxos maléficos e demais malfeitores, tanto do mundo mágico quanto do mundo trouxa.

Draco contou para os amigos a conversa com o Senhor Vasilykus:

- Alguém está pagando uma pequena fortuna para machucar o Harry – disse o presidente dos Cannons, aparentando uma genuína preocupação.

- Isso não pode ser boato para intimidar o nosso apanhador? – perguntou Rony

- Acredite, Weasley, meu informante é dos bons – retrucou Draco – E boatos são coisas que as pessoas comentam por aí. Essa é uma informação confidencial. E, infelizmente, merece crédito.

- E o time deles tem de volta o Kasciokus – constatou Toni.

- Marko Kasciokus? – surpreenderam-se Rony, Gina e Harry.

Marko Kasciokus, trinta e oito anos, era de longe o jogador mais famoso nascido no Chipre. Só que o batedor cipriota era famoso pelos motivos errados. Um dos jogadores mais desleais do quadribol europeu e talvez recordista de suspensões. Havia jogado por vários times medianos da Europa Central, sempre arrumando encrencas e tumultos por onde passava. Era muito bom em machucar apanhadores e artilheiros. Uma versão masculina de Vamp Shapiro (1).

- Pensei que ele estava aposentado – disse Gina, estreitando-se ao esposo, como se estivesse pronta para defendê-lo do batedor sanguinário.

- O cara andou pela Coréia e pela Nova Zelândia – explicou Toni – O que é quase uma aposentadoria. Mas dizem que Chipre teve os dois batedores principais machucados depois do jogo contra a Alemanha e eles não tinham mais ninguém para convocar.

- Pois é – suspirou Draco – E vocês nem imaginam quem andou pelo exterior, teoricamente a negócios...

- Não me diga que foi Eden Perfumo – disse Rony, antes dos demais.

- Tudo bem, Weasley – caçoou o loiro – Eu não digo se você não quiser.

- Aquele... – E Rony adicionou ao nome e sobrenome do presidente dos Falcões vários adjetivos bem poucos lisonjeiros.

- Rony! – indignou-se Hermione – Mas, isso é absurdo! – indignou-se mais ainda a curandeira – Esse adorador das trevas vai pagar alguém para ferir o Harry!

- Ah, Mione – disse Harry despreocupado – Eu não tenho medo.

- Mas você deveria – repreendeu-o Toni – Se existe alguém que sabe jogar sujo e poderia machucar seriamente um jogador se estivesse a fim é esse tal de Kasciokus.

- Pense bem, Harry – disse Malfoy – O cara já está em fim de carreira. Seria um ótimo final machucar você e ainda receber uma recompensa do Perfumo por isso.

- Harry, embora você esteja bem melhor, uma contusão séria agora poderia prejudicar a sua ida para a Copa Mundial caso a Inglaterra se classifique – explicou Hermione com sabedoria de sempre, e cada vez mais inteirada do mundo do quadribol.

- Eu não vou deixar de jogar porque um batedor idiota foi pago pra me destruir! – teimou o apanhador.

- Malditos grifinórios com mania de herói! – praguejou Draco entre dentes.

Mas M'Bea lançou a Gina e Draco um daqueles seus olhares significativos, que na verdade queriam dizer "deixem comigo". Harry, obcecado pela idéia de jogar de qualquer maneira, não havia reparado. Mas Hermione, Gina e Rony perceberam e ficaram um pouco mais tranqüilos. Conheciam bem o seu amigo Toni.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Como comentarista da TV Bruxa e escrevendo matérias para o "Wizard Sports", o ugandense Toni M'Bea tinha acesso a todos os locais dos jogos e também às concentrações dos selecionados. Popular e simpático, não havia jogador, dirigente ou treinador que não se dispusesse a lhe dar uma entrevista. As suas conversas com atletas das seleções dos países adversários da Inglaterra vinham aumentando a audiência matutina e noturna da televisão dos bruxos no Reino Unido. O programa chamava-se "Entrevista com Mr. África", que ia ao ar nesses dias que antecediam as partidas eliminatórias, na hora do almoço, e eram reprisadas no horário nobre.

Encarando o encontro com M'Bea como mais um compromisso corriqueiro, Marko Kasciokus, o batedor cipriota, não estranhou de ter na sua frente, no hotel bruxo no qual a sua equipe estava hospedada, o famoso capitão do badalado time dos Chudley Cannons. Estranhou, contudo, que Draco Malfoy estivesse junto com ele, mas como supôs que o presidente dos Cannons e o africano fossem amigos inseparáveis, sentou-se despreocupadamente num reservado do bar do hotel, praticamente vazio naquele horário. Toni havia marcado com ele uma breve entrevista que iria ao ar no dia seguinte, véspera da partida contra a Inglaterra.

O cipriota era um homem de estatura mediana, bastante encorpado, mas como era comum em alguns homens particularmente musculosos, uma certa gordura já era visível em volta da cintura, uma vez que usava uma camiseta trouxa justa e não as vestes normalmente folgadas de quadribol, ainda usuais em algumas partes da Europa. Draco notou que ele tinha um aspecto desagradável e fazia muita força para parecer simpático aos telespectadores, com seu inglês precário, durante os minutos que durou a gravação da entrevista.

Quando o cinegrafista da emissora retirou-se e o jogador se preparava para sair, certo que o encontro havia terminado, M'Bea acenou pedindo que ele ficasse mais alguns instantes, pois queria falar-lhe. Kasciokus estranhou, mas manteve-se no lugar, olhando desconfiado para o africano e para o loiro, e pedindo aos gritos, num inglês ruim, uma bebida.

- Quanto Perfumo lhe ofereceu para quebrar o meu sócio? – perguntou Draco sem rodeios.

Toni tinha que reconhecer o sangue frio do jogador de Chipre. Apenas os seus olhos se moveram de maneira alerta. Seu corpo, entretanto, continuou relaxado. Manteve-se em silêncio até que um elfo uniformizado trouxe a bebida pedida. Tomou um gole curto, levando o copo à boca com a sua imensa mão, que não demonstrava nenhum tremor. Mas era evidente que havia sido surpreendido pela pergunta do presidente dos Cannons.

- Você vai me oferecer mais do que Perfumo me ofereceu? – perguntou por fim sem nenhuma cerimônia – Digo, para não arrebentar o Potter.

Toni avaliou rapidamente o batedor. Era evidentemente um jogador. E um pilantra profissional. E já havia passado por alguma situação semelhante. Se os dois sabiam do seu acordo com Perfumo seria inútil negá-lo. No curto período em que havia ficado em silêncio estivera raciocinando. Havia percebido que não adiantava blefar. Falaria a verdade e ainda tentaria alguma vantagem com ela.

- O Bar Kocimatus em Atenas lhe diz alguma coisa? – perguntou o africano. A voz de barítono quase sussurrando, mas ainda assim ameaçadora.

- Não há prova nenhuma... – tentou se defender. O cipriota agora havia perdido aquele ar de jogador de pôquer esperto. Estava realmente com medo.

Draco disfarçou a surpresa. Do que diabos os dois bruxos estavam falando?

- Você acha mesmo que o Sr. Malfoy aqui – Toni apontou um dos seus dedos grandes para o loiro – o procuraria sem um trunfo? Acorde, cara! Ele é filho de Lucio Malfoy! Você acha que o velho Lucio não deixou, nas suas voltinhas pela Europa, um monte de provas pra usar contra gente como você? Ele tem umas fotos bem bonitinhas onde você está bem visível no meio de alguns Comensais da Morte muito populares.

- A Federação Internacional dos Bruxos ainda anda atrás de Comensais da Morte... – disse Draco, entendendo o blefe – Você iria para Azkaban ou para alguma prisão cipriota mais rápido do que poderia dizer "Lorde das Trevas".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Não acredito que vocês chantagearam o Kasciokus! – disse Harry à mesa do café da manhã.

A seleção inglesa realizaria dali a pouco o último treino antes da partida. Draco e Toni estavam reunidos com os Potter e o jovem casal Weasley numa mesa longe dos olhos e ouvidos curiosos.

- Não sei se concordo com isso... – ponderou o apanhador titular da Inglaterra.

- Bem, não foi muito honesto, mas... – ia dizendo Hermione.

- E seria honesto o cara aleijar o Harry? – perguntou Draco indignado

- Tenho que concordar com o Malfoy, Mione – afirmou Rony, que ainda não gostava muito de concordar com o loiro – Esses caras são do mal. Não se pode lidar com essa gente mandando convites para um duelo justo ou...

- Ameaçando tirar pontos de sua casa! – completou Draco, fazendo a mesa toda cair na risada.

Enquanto alguns jornalistas e outros jogadores ingleses olhavam divertidos e curiosos para aquela mesa de café da manhã tão alegre, Draco, baixando a voz, perguntou para Toni:

- Me explica melhor aquele negócio do bar que você mencionou pro Kasciokus.

E o africano explicou:

Toni havia tomado, horas antes da reunião com Kasciokus, uma chave de portal até a Grécia, e procurado Teddy Takinopoulos, capitão do selecionado grego e conhecido de longa data do africano. Teddy, uma das pessoas mais decentes que Toni havia conhecido, que odiava bruxos das trevas e todos os seus asseclas, revelara algumas coisas interessantes a respeito do batedor cipriota, que havia atuado também na Liga Grega.

Embora nunca tivesse sido reconhecido como Comensal da Morte, Kasciokus nutria algumas simpatias pelo lado das trevas. Fora visto algumas vezes no bar Kocimatus de Atenas, numa parte da capital grega que era uma espécie de Travessa do Tranco local, e onde a alguns anos atrás Comensais ingleses e de outros países reuniam-se com bruxos das trevas locais. O batedor, após a queda de Voldemort, como muitos outros bruxos europeus simpatizantes das trevas, negara de maneira veemente qualquer ligação com os Comensais da Morte, mas se alguém procurasse bem, talvez fosse possível encontrar testemunhas de seus encontros suspeitos naquele estabelecimento mais suspeito ainda.

Certamente, se fosse no Reino Unido o sujeito estaria encrencado, mas naquela parte da Europa os bruxos das trevas não causaram tanto transtorno a ponto de justificar uma investigação mais exaustiva. O que não significava, contudo que, comprovada alguma ligação com figuras suspeitas , o Sr. Kasciokus estivesse livre de problemas. Uma coisa era a fama de malvado no quadribol, que rendia um bom marketing em alguns países onde o jogo não era muito técnico e valia qualquer coisa para encher um estádio. Outra bem diferente seria a fama de simpatizante do lado das trevas, fato que traria problemas muito sérios e talvez até uma boa temporada em alguma assustadora prisão bruxa.

Irritado com a frieza do cipriota, que admitira descaradamente ter recebido galeões para machucar seu amigo, M'Bea improvisara o blefe. Não havia foto alguma de Kasciokus no bar mencionado, embora desconfiasse que não fosse muito difícil encontrar alguém que o tenha visto no estabelecimento de Andreas Kocimatus, um notório seguidor de Voldemort, que felizmente apodrecia atualmente em alguma prisão bruxa grega.

- Ele realmente se apavorou quando Toni mencionou o bar – constatou Draco satisfeito.

- E nos contou tudo que queríamos saber – acrescentou Toni, orgulhoso da própria esperteza.

- Aquele monte de bosta de dragão do Perfumo ofereceu a ele dez mil galeões para acertar o Harry de jeito – explicou o loiro, mal contendo a irritação.

- E mais cinco mil se o Harry ficasse fora das próximas convocações da Inglaterra – disse o africano – Aquele desgraçado!

- Não acredito que ele tenha tanta raiva assim do Harry! – falou Gina, absolutamente indignada.

- Isso é doentio! – afirmou Hermione.

- Conheço Perfumo muito bem – ponderou o loiro – Não que ele não se divertiria machucando o Harry... Mas há mais coisas aí. Tenho certeza que ele se reporta a alguém.

- A algum psicótico que se julga filho de "você sabe quem" (2)... – constatou Rony sombriamente.

- Bom nós já discutimos este assunto longamente (3) – ponderou Malfoy – Temos segurança, temos o ministério do nosso lado dessa vez e principalmente, temos uns aos outros.

- É isso aí – concordou Rony, de maneira surpreendente pela segunda vez.

Não se sabe de quem foi a iniciativa do gesto. Mas todos os presentes na mesa colocaram as suas mãos, umas sobre as outras, num daqueles gestos típicos de equipes esportivas antes das partidas. Juntos eles realmente formavam uma grande equipe.

- Ei, acabei de pensar uma coisa! – disse Harry, quando já se preparava para se dirigir ao campo de treino – Na conversa com Kasciokus vocês não...

- Não, Harry – interrompeu-o Toni – Nós não ofenderíamos você, pressionando o cara para aliviar o jogo.

- É – concordou Draco – Apenas mandamos o sujeito jogar dentro das regras. Ele ainda vai tentar te acertar. Mas não vai tentar de aleijar ou algo assim.

- Certo – concordou Harry com um grande sorriso – Mas eu não pretendo deixar que ele chegue perto do balaço. Pretendo acabar a partida bem rápido – disse o apanhador, soando misterioso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry entrou no mundo do quadribol profissional quase que por acaso aos dezoito anos, defendendo os Trasgos Diagonais, de quem os Cannons herdaram o posto na Liga Nacional, além da vaga na última Liga Britânica, vencida pela equipe laranja.

Convivendo com jogadores mais velhos, ouvira várias histórias malucas, algumas verdadeiras lendas, sobre os campos de quadribol ao redor da Europa. Falavam de fantasmas que sopravam o pomo em alguns estádios. Alemães juravam que no campo dos Gaviões havia um espírito agourento que paralisava os adversários. E havia uma história nunca comprovada a respeito do campo do União de Puddlemere. Dizia a lenda que o pomo de ouro, uma vez iniciada a partida, deslocava-se freqüentemente para os aros à direita dos camarotes.

Mencionava-se um feitiço antigo feito pelo primeiro proprietário do time, que o realizou para deleite próprio e que ninguém havia conseguido anular, fazendo o pomo flutuar alguns segundos na direção do local em que ficava o seu camarote particular. Diziam, que já meio maluco, o velho proprietário ficava agitando os braços, como um maestro regendo a trajetória do pomo.

Embora a história parecesse levemente insana, Harry reparou, nos treinos, que o pomo realmente se deslocava com alguma freqüência, no começo da partida, para os aros a direita dos camarotes principais. Durava apenas alguns poucos segundos. Talvez por isso ninguém houvesse conseguido até aquele momento uma captura muito rápida na casa do União.

- Agora, Gina! – disse o apanhador para a esposa.

A ruiva havia enfeitiçado um pomo de treino para que se deslocasse pelo quarto sempre para o mesmo lado. Depois de algumas tentativas, Harry, usando seus assombrosos reflexos, havia apanhado a bolinha dourada em alguns segundos. Treinavam escondidos no quarto de hotel que dividiam, pois não queriam alertar os adversários. Gina, preocupada com a história do batedor cipriota, faria qualquer coisa para ajudar o esposo a acabar a partida da maneira mais rápida possível.

- Quatro segundos! – disse a ruiva, bastante impressionada – Deve ser um recorde em jogo de seleções.

- Só que no campo eu estarei numa vassoura, cercado de jogadores e...

- E você vai se sair bem como sempre – interrompeu a ruiva, beijando o rapaz.

Ambos acharam que já era hora de encerrar o treino. Pelo menos _aquele _treino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era um dia frio, mas ensolarado, e as arquibancadas, além dos lugares mais caros do estádio do União, estavam todos ocupados. Uma partida de estudantes de Hogwarts foi realizada para aquecer o público, que devorava avidamente bolos de caldeirão, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e outras iguarias bruxas fartamente vendidas nas barraquinhas próximas do estádio e na lanchonete do mesmo. Milhares de chaves de portais haviam sido autorizadas pelo Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido para o transporte de bruxos de todas as partes do país e uma estação especial de lareiras havia sido montada nas imediações do estádio, que era escondido dos trouxas por vários feitiços de ilusão.

Após a execução dos hinos dos dois países, os cipriotas, de vestes verdes (o goleiro vestia azul) e os ingleses, de branco, à exceção de Rony, que para a revolta dos torcedores do União, trajava um uniforme totalmente laranja, cumprimentaram-se. Marko Kasciokus, entretanto, manteve-se longe de Harry. E Gina nem ao menos olhou na sua direção.

Os cipriotas eram, em sua maioria, ou veteranos demais ou jovens demais. Certamente não eram intimidantes como os alemães, por exemplo. A única garota do time era a sua jovem apanhadora, que cumprimentou Rony e Harry cheia de sorrisos. Gina fez uma nota mental de empurrá-la da vassoura na primeira oportunidade.

Mas não houve tempo para isso. Aliás, não houve tempo para absolutamente nada. A partida foi encerrada cinco segundos e seis décimos após o seu início.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- BOA TARDE, CAROS OUVINTES E TELESPECTADORES! – saudou Lino Jordan. Os auto-falantes mágicos do estádio reproduziriam a sua narração, assim como todo o Reino Unido e vários países de língua inglesa a acompanhariam pela Rádio Bruxa e TV Bruxa. Quando "A Voz", entretanto, se preparava para anunciar os patrocinadores viu de relance que o jogo havia sido iniciado pelo juiz. Logo depois ouviu um apito.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! – disse uma chocada Marla Donovan.

- O QUE ACONTECEU, MARLA? POR QUE O JUÍZ ESTÁ APITANDO? – perguntou Lino confuso.

- POTTER APANHOU O POMO! – disse a comentarista – POR MERLIN, ELE APANHOU O POMO COM MENOS DE SEIS SEGUNDOS DE JOGO!

Rony foi o primeiro a perceber. Os cipriotas ainda tentavam arrumar a melhor posição para perseguir a goles, quando surpreso, mas com reflexos rápidos, o juiz português Arthur Coimbra apitou o fim do jogo. O ruivo voou ligeiro para abraçar o amigo, enquanto os demais jogadores de ambos os times olhavam-se confusos. Mas não havia dúvidas. O pomo de ouro brilhava na mão direita de Harry Potter. Demorou bem mais do que seis segundos para o público perceber que o jogo havia acabado. Muitos ainda procuravam os seus lugares, quando, das cadeiras do alto, com melhor visão da partida, a ovação veio num crescendo, até explodir em todo o estádio.

Harry havia acabado de aterrissar e desmontar da vassoura. Em meio à pirâmide de abraços formada por sete jogadores, seu braço direito estava levantado e a bolinha dourada reluzia ao sol da tarde.

Espantados, Lino Jordan e Marla Donovan conferiram o cronômetro mágico de precisão absoluta. O pomo havia sido apanhado após cinco segundos e seis décimos. Recorde mundial em jogos de seleções nacionais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1) A personagem mencionada aparece na fic "Quadribol".

(2) Capítulos 7 e 8 de "Lembranças do Velho Malfoy".

(3) Capítulo 10, de "Lembranças".


	7. DE NOVO OS ALEMÃES

CAPÍTULO 7

- Oh, "grande-garoto-que-sobreviveu-e-apanhou-o-pomo-em-menos-de-seis-segundos" – gracejou o batedor Aldridge Wilson, fazendo uma saudação hilária para Harry – Você é nosso deus e nós, seus servos, vivemos para servi-lo!

- Tá bom, Al – cortou-o Gina – Então passa a cerveja amanteigada e deixa de conversa!

- Ei, eu disse que vivia para servir o "Grande deus Potter" e não as suas concubinas terrenas! – protestou o jogador, esquivando-se de um tapa da ruiva.

- Concubina é a...

- OK, Sra. Potter – interrompeu Draco Malfoy na sua voz arrastada – Nós já entendemos o seu ponto de vista.

Os jogadores da Inglaterra escaparam, depois de muitas dificuldades, dos jornalistas que cobriram o mais curto jogo internacional de quadribol da história. Cinco segundos e seis décimos. Draco convenceu os representantes ingleses que uma comemoração no Golden Hotel de Londres seria o mais apropriado para o feito memorável. "Malditos caipiras!", dizia a todo o momento o presidente dos Cannons, irritado com a recepção bem pouco amistosa que os torcedores de Puddlemere haviam dado aos jogadores do time que presidia. "Se esse bando de selvagens está pensando que vão comemorar com os 'meus jogadores', podem ir tirando o hipogrifo da chuva!".

Já alojados no bar do hotel, mas mesmo assim tendo que responder aos acenos dos fãs e atender a inúmeros pedidos de autógrafos e fotos, os jogadores finalmente conseguiram dar conta de uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada. Toni M'Bea, Vera Ivanova, além dos reservas do selecionado, e Hermione, juntaram-se aos titulares.

- Certo, Potter – desafiou o batedor Thompson com a arrogância característica – Explique que truque foi aquele.

- Não houve truque algum – explicou Harry – Você já ouviu a lenda de que o pomo aparece no começo do jogo no meio do campo do União e se desloca por alguns segundos na direção das tribunas.

- Claro! E no campo dos Gaviões, lá na Alemanha, existem dementadores rondando... – desdenhou Darius Thompson.

- Eu passei os treinos observando a trajetória do pomo – explicou pacientemente o apanhador – Quatro em cinco vezes o pomo realmente segue na direção das tribunas. Acho que é um feitiço antigo e ninguém deve ter prestado muita atenção.

- É uma lenda do quadribol, mas acho que ninguém se preocupou em reparar aonde o pomo aparece – disse Toni – E, depois, mesmo tendo a certeza do lugar em que ele apareceria, duvido que alguém consiga se deslocar com a velocidade do Harry.

- Foi realmente impressionante – comentou Vera Ivanova, obtendo a concordância dos demais jogadores.

- Bom, eu treinei com a Gina no quarto com um pomo de treino. Treinei o movimento e os reflexos, quero dizer – explicou Harry.

- Uau! – exclamou Angelina Johnson impressionada – E nós que pensamos que os pombinhos no quarto praticavam apenas...

- Sexo? – perguntou Wilson, fazendo todos caírem na gargalhada.

- Também! – falou Gina, sobrepondo-se aos risos, e obtendo assovios e vivas que deixaram Harry rubro.

- Mas eu dei sorte – disse o apanhador, querendo mudar de assunto – O pomo veio exatamente onde eu havia me posicionado.

- Aquele movimento que você fez não teve nada de sorte – discordou Cho Chang – Eu nunca vi reflexos iguais!

Harry se calou encabulado. Elogios o deixavam sempre sem jeito. Thompson insistiu:

- O pessoal está dizendo que Chipre vai alegar conduta ilegal.

- Não há base alguma para isso! – explicou Toni – Se há algum tipo de feitiço antigo no campo não foi obra do Harry. E todos os campos possuem detectores de magia ilegal. Não há nada a fazer. A não ser comemorar – acrescentou o africano levantando um brinde.

- Aos cinco segundos e seis décimos! – brindou Malfoy em voz alta, no que foi acompanhado por todo o restaurante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Potter, o que mais resta a você no mundo do quadribol? Com vinte e um anos você bateu o recorde de pontos como artilheiro e realizou a mais rápida apanhada de pomo em jogos internacionais – questionou Rose Hopendursth, uma razoavelmente séria, mas, na opinião de Harry, chatíssima repórter do Profeta Diário.

Embora a jovem jornalista, com seus pesados óculos de aro de tartaruga, não fosse exatamente uma Rita Skeeter ou um Dan Carter em matéria de invencionices e desonestidade, ou uma Ana Skeeter, que adorava histórias escabrosas e piegas, a Srta. Hopendursth, três anos mais velha do que Harry e ex-colega de escola, era obcecada pelo "Eleito" desde a época de Hogwarts. Criara um semanário escolar no seu penúltimo ano cujo único objetivo aparente parecia ser descobrir todos os "segredos do garoto quer sobreviveu". Aliás, pouco depois da guerra, período em que a família Hopendursth mandou a então aprendiz de repórter para o exterior, escrevera uma das inúmeras biografias não autorizadas de Harry Potter, que se chamava exatamente "Segredos do Garoto que Sobreviveu".

A ex-corvinal (sua casa em Hogwarts), entretanto, tinha o péssimo defeito de dar crédito a todo tipo de boato a respeito de Harry e de seus amigos. A suposta relação romântica entre Hermione e Harry recebera generosas páginas no seu livro, onde ainda se insinuava um triângulo amoroso dramático e mal resolvido envolvendo o "Trio Maravilha".

Harry mal havia passado os olhos pelas aproximadamente trezentas e cinqüenta páginas do livro, Hermione, que lia tudo o que se publicava sobre o amigo (talvez porque ela também, assim como Rony e Gina, era freqüentemente mencionada nessas biografias) classificou a obra como "um grande e mal-cheiroso monte de bosta de dragão". O que não deixava de ser surpreendente, uma vez que esses adjetivos eram normalmente usados por Rony. Ou seja, o livro era provavelmente muito ruim mesmo. "E ainda dizem que os corvinais são inteligentes!", resmungou Hermione, com ar de desprezo. Segundo Rony, a jornalista seria o melhor exemplo de que boas notas na escola não formam necessariamente um profissional decente. "Nem um ser humano decente", havia acrescentado o ruivo.

Naquela manhã, antes dos treinos que precediam a decisiva partida contra a Alemanha no sábado próximo, o assessor de imprensa do selecionado convencera Harry (na verdade quase havia implorado!) a dar uma entrevista exclusiva para a mais importante publicação bruxa da Inglaterra. O jogador tinha muitas lembranças ruins do Profeta Diário. O jornal, no passado, não havia sido nem justo nem gentil com ele. E ficou ainda mais desanimado quando descobriu quem seria a entrevistadora.

- Essas são marcas pessoais importantes porque ajudei a minha equipe – respondeu o apanhador ao questionamento da jornalista – Mas eu sonho em ajudar a Inglaterra a ganhar a Copa Mundial.

- Você tem condição de jogar uma partida longa? – quis saber a entrevistadora. Os boatos falavam de uma condição física ruim do craque dos Cannons, boatos que haviam aumentado em razão da pouca presença de Harry nas partidas do time laranja nos últimos tempos.

- Tenho condição de jogar o tempo que for necessário. A Doutora Granger não permitiria que qualquer jogador subisse numa vassoura sem as melhores condições de jogo. E todos confiamos nela.

- Hum... – fez a jornalista, lançando um olhar cheio de significados para o jogador – Fale-me mais da sua relação com a jovem Doutora Granger.

- Você faz parecer que temos um caso de amor mal resolvido – disse Harry de mau humor.

Nesse momento Draco Malfoy sentou-se numa mesa do refeitório dos Cannons, onde a entrevista se desenrolava.

- Eu gostaria de conversar com o Senhor Potter em particular – disse a jornalista, atenta à sua pena de repetição, sem ao menos olhar para o rapaz loiro.

Draco não saiu do seu lugar. Ao contrário, pediu a um funcionário do clube que trouxesse para ele uma xícara de chá.

- Eu disse que... – ia insistindo a Srta.

- Eu ouvi exatamente o que você disse! – retrucou Draco friamente – E como eu sou o presidente deste clube, você é minha hóspede aqui e não o contrário. Eu ficarei onde quiser. E, na medida em que esta entrevista será devidamente publicada, não vejo problema algum em ouvi-la com antecedência.

- Eu lembro muito bem de você em Hogwarts, Malfoy! – disse a jovem de maneira inesperada – Sempre intimidando as pessoas e espalhando boatos...

- Coisa que agora você faz, não é mesmo? – caçoou o presidente dos Cannons – Mas, ah... – fingiu refletir – Isso agora se chama liberdade de imprensa!

- Sim! Liberdade de imprensa! – enfureceu-se a moça – Duvido que...

- Sim, liberdade de imprensa! – Interrompeu Malfoy, também irritado - Por que vocês não a exercitaram quando o Ministério anterior estava roubando o Harry e espalhando boatos difamatórios a respeito dele, hein? Já que você gosta tanto de liberdade de imprensa, por que não se pergunta o motivo do Profeta ter contratado Dan Carter? Ou é liberdade demais pra você, sua imbecil patética? Por que você não se pergunta o motivo que leva o jornal a criticar Arthur Weasley o tempo todo? Seria influência de alguns patrocinadores descontentes? Ou questionar isso é liberdade de imprensa demais para você?

Harry acompanhou chocado a discussão. Era óbvio que ambos provavelmente se odiavam e não era de hoje. Mas ficou mais chocado ainda ao descobrir que Carter estava escrevendo de novo num jornal de grande circulação. Como eles podiam dar emprego para um canalha como aquele? E o "Profeta Diário" estava contra o seu sogro e amigo Arthur Weasley? Não havia como o rapaz deixar de ser solidário com Draco Malfoy em face das informações.

- A entrevista está encerrada, Srta. Hopendursth – disse Harry, demonstrando que a afirmação era definitiva.

- Mas...

- Dê lembranças minhas a Dan Carter – disse o jogador com ironia.

- Eu garanto que se você começar a escrever bobagens a respeito de Harry, eu vou processar você e esse seu jornaleco decadente mais rápido do que o tempo que vai levar pra que esses seus óculos horrorosos saíam da moda! – ameaçou Malfoy, retirando-se na companhia de Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Obrigado de novo, Draco – dizia Harry minutos mais tarde, na companhia de Gina e Rony, que se reuniram para tomar o café da manhã antes do início dos treinamentos – Eu não sabia da nova "linha editorial" do Profeta. Mas... você não vai ficar mal visto pela imprensa?

- Harry, eu não sou como você, que fica irritado com jornalistas maldosos – tranqüilizou-o o loiro – Eu faço questão de confirmar a minha fama de mal! Eu os deixo irritados. Assim esses abutres da mídia bruxa deixam vocês em paz e se concentram em mim.

- Essa jornalista é uma idiota! – vociferou Gina – Como é nome dela mesmo?

- Hopendursth – disseram Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo.

- Pois é. O Profeta tem o Carter para contar mentiras e invencionices e essa corvinal para acreditar em todos os boatos – reclamou Draco – O circo armado!

- Mas, esse é o menor dos nosso problemas – disse Hermione, que havia acabado de chegar, e começou a se servir de vários itens do café da manhã. Harry e Gina trocaram olhares divertidos com o apetite matinal da amiga grávida.

- Sei o que você quer dizer, Hermione – apartou Draco de maneira sombria – Alguns bruxos de posses não gostam de Arthur Weasley. Eles não pretendem dar folga ao Ministério nem às pessoas que são próximas a ele. Por isso é melhor que essa jornalista estúpida se concentre em mim. Eu não tenho exatamente um nome a zelar.

- Mas... – iam insistindo Gina e Harry.

- Ora, vamos! Eu sempre fui o vilão por aqui! – disse o loiro despreocupado – Se vocês acabarem com aqueles "chucrutes" no sábado todo mundo vai tratar vocês como deuses!

- Mas se a gente perder... – ia constatando Rony.

- Eu confio em vocês – finalizou alegremente o presidente dos Cannons, no exato momento que o treinador inglês acenava para Harry, Gina e Rony, chamando-os para o campo de treino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Esses caras estão loucos! – desabafou Toni M'Bea após receber, como outros membros da mídia esportiva bruxa, uma coruja que trazia um pergaminho com o timbre da Federação Européia de Quadribol.

O documento emitido pela entidade máxima do quadribol na Europa confirmava horários e locais da rodada do fim de semana das eliminatórias do continente. E os nomes dos árbitros que dirigiriam as partidas. Foi exatamente a escalação do árbitro do jogo entre Inglaterra e Alemanha, inegavelmente o grande clássico do fim de semana, que arrancara do africano aquela exclamação e mais outras tantas impublicáveis.

- O que foi, Toni? – perguntou Vera Ivanova, de passagem por Chudley, onde aproveitou para assistir o último treino da Inglaterra antes do embarque para a Alemanha naquela tarde – Por que o mau humor? – perguntou a búlgara.

Sem dizer nada o batedor, momentaneamente exercendo a profissão de jornalista, entregou à treinadora dos Cannons o pergaminho contendo locais e horários das partidas e apontando para o nome do juiz do jogo entre ingleses e alemães.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira! – disse Ivanova espantada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pouco antes da hora do almoço a notícia já havia se espalhado entre os jornalistas. Após o treino da manhã, quando Hermione examinava os atletas com seus instrumentos que apitavam e sibilavam, White apareceu na sala de exames dos Cannons com uma cara de enterro.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Rony, que acabava de ser examinado pela esposa.

- O juiz da partida – declarou o treinador com ar fúnebre.

- Não vai ser o Duff? – perguntou Harry.

Tancred Duff, da Holanda, era considerado, juntamente com Madame Newman, da Inglaterra, Coimbra, de Portugal e Zavharov, da Rússia, o melhore juiz em atividade do quadribol europeu. Havia ainda ótimos juízes de outros continentes. Adebaley, da Etiópia, Ono, do Japão, Daiane Prado, do Brasil, Parish, dos Estados Unidos. O problema é que era tradição os juízes do próprio continente apitar aos jogos das suas eliminatórias. Esperava-se que o holandês dirigisse o clássico. Mas algum dirigente retardado (na opinião de Toni) da entidade européia havia escolhido Pepe Contreras para dirigir Inglaterra e Alemanha.

- Contreras – repetiu Gina sem acreditar – OK, vocês estão brincando.

- CONTRERAS??? – perguntaram Angelina e Rony.

Pepe Contreras havia sido escolhido pelo Profeta Esportivo o pior juiz europeu da temporada retrasada. Havia ficado tristemente famosa a sua arbitragem numa semifinal da Copa Européia de Clubes, onde os Gaviões de Heidelberg e os Abutres de Vratsa fizeram o que havia sido considerado um dos jogos mais violentos da história do quadribol. Narizes quebrados, dois crânios rachados e pelo menos um jogador atirado da vassoura havia sido o saldo daquela guerra. Curandeiros tiveram que trabalhar muito para evitar mortes e lesões permanentes. "A Batalha de Heidelberg", foi como ficou conhecido o jogo. Três jogadores de cada equipe amargaram pesadas suspensões. Contreras passara meses suspenso, acusado de ser conivente com a violência de ambas as equipes. Mas, de alguma maneira insana, alguns torcedores e jornalistas apreciavam a maneira pela qual ele "deixava o jogo correr", como se dizia.

Na opinião de Toni e de vários jogadores e jornalistas que tinham todos os neurônios no lugar, ele não passava de um juiz omisso e covarde, que ainda possuía o defeito grave de favorecer o time mandante.

- Duff está doente – explicou White – Zavharov foi escalado para apitar Irlanda e Luxemburgo e Coimbra, França e Sérvia.

- Mas tem vários juízes melhores do que esse cara! – continuou reclamando Rony.

- Eles alegam que não deu tempo de trazer um juiz de outro continente – afirmou White resignado – Não adianta! Vai ser esse cara mesmo!

- Qual o problema com esse juiz? – perguntou Hermione, distraída, enquanto examinava Catia Bell.

- Ele é o sonho dos jogadores desleais – desabafou Gina – Deixa o pau comer solto e tem o péssimo hábito de facilitar para o time da casa.

- E eu conheço bem os jogadores alemães! – disse White – Ponha um juiz pamonha e os caras se revelam...

- Você quer dizer que só por causa do juiz os alemães vão jogar de maneira desleal? – questionou incrédula a curandeira, ficando levemente assustada.

Rony sacudiu a cabeça e Gina abafou uma risadinha. Todos amavam Hermione, mas era óbvio o seu desconhecimento crônico dos meandros do quadribol. Mas Harry, apesar da pouca experiência internacional, havia compreendido o receio do seu treinador. Toni havia explicado uma vez como jogavam os alemães. Eram os jogadores mais pragmáticos do mundo bruxo. Se estivessem sob a supervisão de um árbitro enérgico como Duff, Coimbra ou Madame Newman, jogariam duro, mas dentro das regras do jogo, pois não arriscariam uma expulsão. Mas, se um covarde como Contreras dirigisse a partida com a complacência de sempre, seus artilheiros não teriam problemas em usar os cotovelos, os batedores em acertar com o bastão a cabeça dos adversários ou massacrar um apanhador talentoso como Harry.

Como a maioria deles era maior e mais encorpada do que os ingleses, num jogo bruto e tendendo ao "vale-tudo", evidentemente a vantagem seria dos alemães. Sem falar do talento inegável que a equipe possuía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O sábado amanheceu frio e claro. Como costumava dizer Olívio Wood quando era o capitão do time da Grifinória em Hogwarts, "condições ideais pra a prática do quadribol". O estádio dos Gaviões, localizado numa área desconhecida pelos trouxas, nos limites da Floresta Negra, havia recebido o acréscimo de dez mil lugares.

Quarenta mil bruxos esperavam impacientes pelo início da partida. Bandeiras alemãs tremulavam ao vento frio e cantorias desafinadas com provocações aos ingleses enchiam os ares. Quase dez mil ingleses, contudo, apertavam-se num canto da audiência com suas bandeiras, seus hinos desafiando os donos da casa e estoques de uísque de fogo e cerveja trouxa escondidos nos bolsos das vestes, pois oficialmente bebidas alcoólicas haviam sido proibidas nas imediações do estádio.

Seguranças da Federação Internacional dos Bruxos e aurores alemães tiveram muito trabalho para evitar um confronto de proporções dramáticas na chegada dos torcedores ingleses. Muitos desses, devidamente embriagados, saíam da Estação Internacional de Portais, montada especialmente a um quilômetro do estádio, já xingando os "chucrutes" e cantando "Menos seis!", numa óbvia alusão a espetacular apanhada do pomo realizada por "Mergulho" Potter na partida anterior.

Sem falar nos muitos bruxos que chegaram de trem, avião e transportes trouxas em geral, com suas roupas espalhafatosas, surpreendendo e assustando os trouxas das estações e aeroportos, tentando desastradamente trocar seus galeões por euros, para a estupefação dos funcionários dos bancos e casas de câmbio. Vôos internacionais de vassouras foram terminantemente proibidos, pois daria um trabalho enorme esconder dos trouxas milhares de vassouras cruzando os céus da Europa.

- Eles são maiores do que nós, mas nós somos mais rápidos e mais habilidosos! – disse Jerry White momentos antes da entrada da equipe no campo.

- É isso aí, pessoal! – concordou Angelina, capitã da Inglaterra – Vamos fazê-los correr atrás da gente! Alguém aqui tem medo dos alemães? – perguntou a garota negra como incentivo ao selecionado.

- NÃO! – responderam todos os jogadores. E animados, apanharam as respectivas vassouras e rumaram para o campo de jogo com seus uniformes brancos com frisos vermelhos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando os dois times perfilaram-se no túnel que dava acesso ao campo, lado a lado, a espera do chamado para o vôo de apresentação e da execução dos hinos nacionais, que era praxe nas partidas internacionais, os alemães, ostensivamente viraram-se de frente para os ingleses, encarando-os numa clara tentativa de intimidação. Usavam naquele dia um uniforme negro com duas grandes faixas vermelha e amarela (cores da sua bandeira). Apenas a goleira Lina Hornacek, alta e imponente, num uniforme todo vermelho, sorriu com simpatia para os adversários. Era a única jogadora diferente da escalação alemã em relação á partida anterior na Inglaterra. Diziam que era bem melhor do que o goleiro Paulus, o jovem que vinha atuando como titular.

Os ingleses não se intimidaram e também passaram a encarar os adversários. Foi nesse clima tenso que as duas equipes entraram no campo de jogo, recebendo uma ovação ensurdecedora do público.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- BOA TARDE, AMIGOS DA TV BRUXA E DA RÁDIO BRUXA EM TODO O TERRITÓRIO BRITÂNICO! – cumprimentou efusivamente Lino Jordan, "A Voz" – EU E MARLA DONOVAN ESTAMOS AQUI EM HEIDELBERG PARA TRANSMITIR A PARTIDA QUE PROMETE SER SEEEEEEEEEEEEEENSACIONAL ENTRE INGLATERRA E ALEMANHA! VAMOS TER HOJE TAMBÉM UMA PARTIDA RÁPIDA, MARLA?

- BOA TARDE, OUVINTES E TELESPECTADORES – cumprimentou Marla Donovan – DUVIDO MUITO QUE ESTA PARTIDA SEJA RÁPIDA COMO FOI A ÚLTIMA DO SELECIONADO INGLÊS. MAS, TENHO CERTEZA DE QUE SERÁ MUITO MAIS EMOCIONANTE.

Pepe Contreras, com trajes dourados e cabelos, na opinião de Harry, grudados demais na cabeça com algum tipo de creme fixador, apitou, após o cumprimento (frio) dos capitães e a partida teve início.

O apanhador inglês teve que se desviar dos balaços enviados por Weiss e Mittermayer, nos primeiros segundos de jogo. Pelo visto a tática de intimidação iniciada nos vestiários iria continuar durante a partida. Angelina, entretanto, aproveitando-se da atenção que os batedores davam a Harry, recebeu um passe de Gina, fintou a artilheira Hadler, enganou a goleira e praticamente enterrou a goles no aro central da Alemanha.

- GOOOOOOOOOOOOL DA INGLATERRA! – berrou Lino Jordan – UMA GRANDE JOGADA DE ANGELINA JOHNSON INAUGURA O MARCADOR EM HEIDELBERG!

Os alemães estavam preocupados em demasia com a possibilidade de Harry apanhar o pomo rapidamente. Enquanto o jovem apanhador fugia dos balaços, contudo, as artilheiras jogavam com muito mais liberdade do que na partida anterior das duas seleções.

- GINA POTTER COM A GOLES! – narrou Lino – PASSE PARA CATIA BELL! RECEBE DE VOLTA! DRIBLA HANSEN, ENGANA LOEDER! GOOOOOOOOOOL DA INGLATERRA! GINA POTTER MARCA VINTE A ZERO!

Mal os alemães haviam dado a saída, Catia roubou a goles e lançou para Angelina. Numa grande jogada, a artilheira dos Tornados driblou o ótimo artilheiro Hansen, escapou de um balaço, e na frente da goleira Hornacek, que havia saído para lhe dar combate, passou a goles para Gina, que marcou sem dificuldade.

- GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DA INGLATERRA! – berrou Lino enlouquecido. A torcida inglesa, confinada na parte da arquibancada mais próxima aos aros defendidos pela goleira alemã começou uma grande festa. Fred e Jorge Weasley, que haviam viajado até a Alemanha, destacavam-se nas cantorias e nos palavrões contra o selecionado local. Nas tribunas especiais do estádio (para autoridades e Vips em geral), Draco Malfoy pulava e comemorava sob os olhares de censura daquela parcela mais bem educada dos torcedores.

As artilheiras inglesas continuavam dando o seu show. Gina deu um passe de costas para Catia Bel, recebeu na frente, de volta em velocidade e sem olhar na direção da companheira de time, jogou a goles para Angelina. A capitã dos Tornados num movimento rápido e surpreendente socou a goles ainda em movimento para o aro esquerdo alemão, deixando a goleira germânica ação.

- SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENSACIONAL! – vibrou Lino Jordan – QUE GOL! QUE ESPETÁCULO ESTAMOS VENDO AQUI NA ALEMANHA!!! QUARENTA A ZERO PARA A INGLATERRA!

- OS BATEDORES ALEMÃES ESTÃO PREOCUPADOS DEMAIS COM O POTTER E NÃO ESTÃO MARCANDO AS ARTILHEIRAS DA INGLATERRA! – explicou Marla – E OS ARTILHEIROS ESTÃO PERDIDOS!

Finalmente os alemães conseguiram realizar uma boa jogada. Hansen enganou Catia, escapou de um balaço e atirou a goles com toda a força que possuía. Mas Rony mergulhou na frente do seu aro direito de maneira espetacular e evitou o que seria o gol certo dos alemães. Os torcedores locais uivaram de frustração, enquanto os ingleses, regidos por Fred e Jorge como se fossem maestros começaram a cantar "Weasley é nosso rei!"

Foi aí que começou o jogo sujo. Mittermayer, sem nenhuma razão, a não ser se vingar da grande defesa de Rony, atirou um balaço em direção ao goleiro. Surpreso, o ruivo rodopiou no ar para fugir da jogada ilegal, mas se manteve firme agarrado na vassoura. Mas, imediatamente saiu do gol para tomar satisfações com o capitão adversário. Harry, que voava para conter o amigo, tomou um tranco em pleno vôo de Mario Loeder, um dos artilheiros alemães, bem mais encorpado que o apanhador inglês, quase também o derrubando de uma altura de quinze metros.

Para surpresa geral, o árbitro não interrompeu a partida. Incerta do que fazer, segurando a goles, Gina a arremessou de longe e se dirigiu ao centro da confusão que envolvia o esposo e o irmão. A goleira alemã, distraída pelo princípio de tumulto, não fez qualquer movimento de defesa. E para maior surpresa ainda o gol foi validado. Revoltada, a torcida alemã xingou e vaiou o juiz, enquanto os torcedores ingleses comemoravam e brindavam com vários adjetivos o batedor da seleção local.

Marta Hadler, artilheira da Alemanha, voou na direção de Gina gesticulando e gritando em alemão, como se a ruiva tivesse culpa da incompetência do juiz. Gina, irritada com o destempero da adversária gritou (em inglês) para que a alemã calasse a boca. Essa, talvez por não entender o idioma, talvez pensando que estava sendo ofendida, tentou partir para cima da jovem inglesa. Thompson a conteve, mas uma bastonada bem dada por Mittermayer nas costas do batedor inglês iniciou o tumulto de verdade. Socos, balaços voando na direção de um e de outro time, troca de bastonadas e goles arremessadas na direção dos jogadores estabeleceram o cenário confuso e caótico. Apenas após a agressão a Thompson, Contreras achou por bem colocar ordem no campo de jogo. Vindo não se sabe de qual lugar da arquibancada, contudo, um feitiço acertou o juiz espanhol, literalmente derrubando-o da vassoura, fazendo-o despencar de mais treze metros de altura. Felizmente um dos aurores que fazia a segurança do estádio conseguiu desacelerar a sua queda, mas não evitou algumas escoriações sérias e pelo menos uma fratura.

Na área técnica, White e Dell Walker gritavam para os jogadores ingleses descerem e saírem da confusão, enquanto Hermione, desesperada por não conseguir enxergar os seus amigos na meio do tumulto nos céus, estava à beira de uma crise de nervos. Apenas dez minutos depois, devidamente separados por aurores e seguranças, os jogadores aterrissaram nas respectivas áreas técnicas ainda gritando ofensas uns para os outros. Felizmente nenhum dos atletas ousara usar qualquer tipo de feitiço, fato que poderia até mesmo banir o contraventor do quadribol para sempre.

Para o desespero de Hermione, Catia havia quebrado o nariz, acertada por um balaço atirado não se sabia por quem. Angelina, Gina, Harry e Rony também possuíam escoriações diversas, olhos roxos, lábios cortados e narizes sangrando. Do outro lado, os alemães não pareciam melhores. Wilson havia acertado uma bastonada na cabeça de Mittermayer, que estava sendo enfaixado. Hadler tinha um olho roxo para aprender não gritar ofensas em alemão para Gina.

A confusão reinava e os delegados da Federação Européia, acusados aos berros por White, de serem os grandes culpados por toda aquela bagunça ao escalarem o "incompetente do Contreras" para apitar o jogo, tentavam decidir o que fazer, uma vez que o juiz havia sido incapacitado e aparentemente o pomo não havia sido apanhado, lembrou um dirigente.

Inesperadamente Harry levantou-se do local em que havia sentado na área técnica com um curativo na testa e, estendendo a mão direita com um objeto brilhante, perguntou ao representante, ostentando um grande sorriso:

- Você se refere a este pomo? Ou havia algum outro dando sopa no campo?

Os jogadores ingleses vibraram. Os alemães berravam na sua língua natal, exigindo a anulação da partida. O treinador, um sujeito gorducho e com o rosto muito vermelho teve que ser contido, pois parecia entender que aquele pomo na mão do apanhador inglês só poderia ser falso.

- DE ALGUMA MANEIRA, NO MEIO DA CONFUSÃO, POTTER APANHOU O POMO!!!! – anunciou Lino Jordan – A INGLATERRA VENCEU!!

- NÃO SEI NÃO, LINO! – lamentou Marla – ESSA PARTIDA AINDA VAI DAR MUITO QUE FALAR!

E os fatos ocorridos nos dias subseqüentes à partida deram muita razão à comentarista da Radio e da TV Bruxa.


	8. GLÓRIA!

CAPÍTULO 8

Nas suas melhores roupas bruxas (Rony e Gina, pois Harry usava apenas um elegante, mais simples, conjunto de calça e blazer pretos), os jogadores ingleses esperavam pelo restante das sentenças que seriam proferidas pela Federação Européia de Quadribol, dois dias após a tumultuada partida entre Alemanha e Inglaterra. Aldridge Wilson, o melhor batedor inglês, havia recebido quatro jogos de suspensão, o que o tiraria não apenas das últimas partidas das eliminatórias como também das duas primeiras partidas da Copa Mundial de Quadribol nos Estados Unidos, caso os ingleses obtivessem a tão almejada classificação.

Pior sorte tivera Mathias Mittermayer, o famoso batedor alemão, capitão da sua seleção e também do time dos Gaviões de Heidelberg. Sua agressão gratuita a Rony Weasley com um balaço ilegal precipitara toda a confusão posterior e o tribunal da Federação Européia o punira com seis jogos internacionais e mais dois meses suspensão de qualquer partida oficial, o que o tirava não apenas do restante das eliminatórias, da maioria da Copa Mundial, caso a sua seleção se classificasse, mas também da fase decisiva da Taça Européia de Clubes, torneio no qual os Gaviões disputariam as quartas de final.

A sua carona de trasgo demonstrava irritação quando passou pelos ingleses, dispensando a esses um olhar de puro ódio. Harry, Gina e Rony não imaginavam que o alemão merecesse menos do que o que lhe foi dado pelo tribunal, portanto sustentaram o olhar até que o capitão se afastasse, consolado por cartolas de seu país e alguns jornalistas, que também lançavam olhares ressentidos para o trio de craques ingleses, como se fosse culpa deles o destempero do experiente batedor germânico.

O pior, depois da partida, não foi suportar a dor das escoriações, que nem foram tão graves assim. Apenas Cátia Bell, coitada, quebrara o nariz, atingida por um balaço jogado não se sabia por quem. Todos, inclusive Cátia, receberam os cuidados competentes de Hermione, a curandeira do selecionado inglês.

A esposa de Rony e melhor amiga de Harry e Gina, contudo, tivera mais tarde uma reação surpreendente. Após cuidar do último machucado dos jogadores, ela desaparatara sem dizer uma única palavra, nem mesmo ao marido. Indiferentes aos apelos dos demais, que queriam comemorar a vitória (que seria depois contestada pelos alemães na justiça esportiva), o casal Potter e Rony foram atrás da curandeira no hotel em que a equipe inglesa estava hospedada, numa área bruxa próxima da Floresta Negra.

Rony estava prestes a ralhar com a esposa, pois não era saudável uma mulher grávida praticar aparatações, mas, para surpresa do ruivo, da irmã e do cunhado, a jovem curandeira estava atirada no sofá, tendo ao que parecia, uma crise de choro incontrolável.

Rony caminhou até a jovem, tomando-a nos braços, beijou os seus cabelos e tentou acalmá-la. "São os hormônios", declarou o ruivo por sobre os ombros de Hermione, para Harry e Gina, apenas mexendo os lábios silenciosamente.

Quando o jovem casal preparava-se para deixar o quarto dos amigos, Hermione, como lendo o pensamento dos dois, livrou-se sem muita delicadeza do abraço de Rony e ordenou autoritária:

- Não se mexam vocês!

Espantados, os amigos realmente não se mexeram e pareciam paralisados na posição em que haviam tomado, prontos para aparatar nos próprios quartos.

- Vocês sabem a preocupação que me deram, brigando como crianças? – ela perguntou esganiçada – Eu ali no chão e vocês e aqueles alemães idiotas se atracando como um bando de trasgos! E se vocês caíssem da vassoura naquela altura? Eu não conseguia ver nada! Eu...

Subitamente começou a chorar novamente. Entre soluços só se ouvia coisas como "irresponsáveis" e "eu não sei o que faria se vocês se machucassem seriamente".

- Ah, eu sou uma boba! – desabafou por fim a curandeira.

- A boba que amamos – disse Rony, desviando-se de um tapa da esposa.

- Mione – disse Harry de maneira carinhosa para a amiga – Está tudo bem. E depois – acrescentou com um sorriso – Temos você se alguma coisa der errada.

- Seus irresponsáveis! – disse a jovem, mas estava rindo agora. E puxou o amigo para um grande abraço.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uma tela magicamente ampliada mostrava mais uma vez o momento em que Harry "Mergulho" Potter, em meio ao início da confusão, quando sopapos, cotoveladas e bastonadas começaram a ser trocados, apanhara o pomo sem que ninguém percebesse. O movimento do apanhador havia sido tão rápido que foram necessários vários replays em câmera lenta para que os alemães se convencessem que o lance havia realmente ocorrido.

E como o juiz Contreras não havia ainda paralisado a partida, não havia o que contestar. A apanhada havia sido absolutamente legal e a vitória da Inglaterra por incontestáveis e impressionantes duzentos a zero.

O artilheiro Loeder, a artilheira Hadler e o batedor Weiss pegaram um jogo de suspensão cada um, deixando o escrete germânico numa situação complicada em seu grupo das Eliminatórias, com um ponto a menos do que a Inglaterra, mas com jogos de vida ou morte contra Noruega e Grécia, que também lutavam pela classificação. Os gregos haviam surpreendentemente derrotado os noruegueses e viajariam motivados para a Inglaterra para enfrentar o selecionado local.

Para piorar, o feitiço lançado da platéia contra o juiz, consistia numa das mais graves infrações cometidas num jogo de quadribol. A Alemanha perderia o mando do próximo jogo e no caso de ter que jogar as duras repescagens européias, ela teria que fazê-lo num campo neutro.

Os dirigentes alemães ainda tentaram se defender, alegando inicialmente que havia partido dos torcedores ingleses o feitiço incendiário que poderia ter matado o juiz espanhol, pois o havia derrubado da vassoura. Os sucessivos replays, entretanto, não deixavam dúvidas sobre a autoria. Havia sido um jovem alemão, que a essa altura já estava detido, talvez prestes a responder na justiça bruxa do seu país, a um processo por tentativa de assassinato.

Poupado por enquanto, em razão dos ferimentos sofridos em sua queda, a carreira do juiz Pepe Contreras também estava por um fio. Era opinião unânime entre todos os jornalistas e torcedores que a sua incompetência e omissão desencadearam a curta mas violenta batalha entre alemães e ingleses.

Resumindo, a situação da Alemanha no seu grupo das Eliminatórias Européias não era nada boa. Em segundo lugar após a confirmação de sua derrota para a Inglaterra, precisava de bons resultados contra noruegueses e gregos, partidas em que jogaria desfalcada, para obter a classificação, fugindo da repescagem.

Além dos alemães suspensos, os jornalistas bruxos do país também dirigiam olhares pouco amistosos na direção dos britânicos. Alguns murmuravam impropérios na sua língua natal, recebendo de volta gestos obscenos, discretamente feitos por Rony.

O silêncio foi pedido através dos instrumentos mágicos de som. Finalmente o tribunal anunciaria as sentenças que faltavam após as deliberações dos juízes esportivos.

- Gina Potter – anunciou um homem robusto, o presidente do júri – Uma partida de suspensão.

- Yes! – comemorou Rony baixinho. A irmã havia sido ofendida pela artilheira Hadler e havia lhe dado um soco, mas as câmeras da TV Bruxa felizmente não haviam captado a cena, apenas tendo registrado o momento em que a ruiva devolvia em inglês as ofensas recebidas em alemão.

- Rony Weasley – continuou o juiz – Absolvido.

- YES! – quase gritaram o goleiro e o técnico White, sentado a duas cadeiras dele.

- Harry Potter, Angelina Johnson e Cátia Bell. Absolvidos.

Os ingleses presentes, cartolas e jornalistas, aplaudiram as últimas sentenças, quase iniciando uma briga com os alemães.

- Ora, foi bem feito – exclamava Hermione indignada – Eles começaram a briga e ainda quebraram o nariz da Cátia. O que eles esperavam?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na saída do recinto do tribunal, um homem gordo, de rosto muito redondo e vermelho, discursava em alemão para uma platéia de jornalistas de seu país e de outras partes da Europa. Os casais Potter e Weasley encontraram Malfoy, que os esperava na saída. O loiro havia viajadodo até a Holanda, onde ficava a sede da Federação Européia, pois afirmava sempre que não deixaria sozinhos os seus jogadores. Todos ouviram claramente o nome Harry Potter pronunciado em meio às imprecações em alemão do homem gordo.

Como um raio, Malfoy saiu de perto dos seus jogadores e, atravessando o pequeno aglomerado de repórteres, avançou em direção ao homem mais velho de dedo em riste e gritando no idioma dele.

Mais jornalistas aproximaram-se excitados, alguns perguntando coisas para Malfoy em alemão.

- Se esse sujeito repetir o que disse aqui eu o processo! – gritava agora em inglês o loiro, completamente vermelho e transtornado – Pensando bem, eu vou processá-lo de qualquer jeito!

- O que foi que ele disse? – perguntou uma jornalista com sotaque irlandês.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais tarde, uma verdadeira delegação inglesa ocupava duas mesas que haviam sido reunidas num canto discreto de um simpático café de Haia, numa área da cidade quase que completamente bruxa. O onipresente Goyle havia afastado jornalistas e curiosos, além dos inevitáveis caçadores de autógrafos. Afinal, na mesa estavam o casal Potter, Rony Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Aldridge Wilson, o treinador Jerry White, além de Toni M'Bea, que cobrira o julgamento para a TV Bruxa da Inglaterra. Hermione, Draco e George Weasley, que acompanhara a noiva Angelina, também se faziam presentes.

- Até que o resultado do julgamento não foi tão ruim – constatava White de maneira objetiva.

- Eu diria que foi ótimo, Jerry – opinou Toni – Os alemães vão reclamar muito, é claro. Não que eles tenham algum motivo, em minha opinião.

- O que aquele alemão disse que te deixou tão nervoso, Draco? – perguntou Gina.

- "Aquele alemão" é "apenas" o presidente da federação de quadribol deles – explicou Toni para a ruiva.

- Pois ele poderia ser Merlin reencarnado, que mesmo assim eu ainda teria vontade de enfiar a varinha dele no...

- O que ele disse? – cortou-o Harry – Eu ouvi o meu nome.

- A besteirada de sempre! – afirmou o loiro, afogando a raiva numa bebida quente bruxa, que fez com que saísse fumaça de suas orelhas – Potter usa feitiços ilegais. Potter é protegido dos juízes e da federação. Potter usa magia das trevas para apanhar o pomo – falou Draco, forçando um sarcástico sotaque alemão. Como havia estudado na Alemanha, conhecia o idioma.

- Mas você colocou o sujeito no devido lugar – disse Wilson com um grande sorriso.

- Ah, pode acreditar nisso, meu caro. Amanhã ele receberá uma interpelação judicial – disse Draco orgulhoso – Quero ver o sujeito repetir aquelas coisas que falou do Harry perante um júri bruxo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Com uma maldição imperdoável! – respondia de maneira irônica Teddy Takinopoulos quando questionado sobre a estratégia que seria empregada pela seleção da Grécia para parar Harry Potter durante a partida do próximo sábado.

Um mês havia se passado desde a última rodada das eliminatórias. Nesse meio tempo os Cannons haviam derrotado o time português Frota de Vassouras de Braga e estava na semifinal da Liga Européia de Clubes. Harry Potter marcara duzentos pontos jogando como artilheiro nos dois jogos das quartas de final e especulava-se que o treinador White escalaria o jovem na artilharia na partida contra a Grécia, atuando Cho Chang na posição de apanhadora.

Uma boa pontuação contra os gregos poderia classificar antecipadamente a Inglaterra para o Campeonato Mundial dos Estados Unidos. Desfalcados de Gina Potter e Aldridge Wilson, talvez a Inglaterra apostasse todas as fichas num atraque forte, que contasse com os arremessos espetaculares e as infiltrações ousadas de Mergulho Potter.

A Grécia não possuía grande tradição no mais popular esporte dos bruxos. A presente seleção, entretanto, vinha realmente surpreendendo. Havia vencido a Inglaterra em casa, vendido caro uma derrota para a Alemanha e, surpreendentemente havia derrotado os favoritos noruegueses. O seu principal jogador, também capitão do time, era Takinopoulos, simpático e carismático artilheiro do Orgulho de Portree. O capitão grego sonhava encerrar sua brilhante carreira com uma participação na Copa do Mundo, embora mesmo os mais otimistas em seu país considerassem tal façanha quase impossível.

Na partida contra a Inglaterra, apostavam no seu trio de artilheiros, formado por Takinopoulos, Irina Mariokos e George Ameandrus. Mariokos e Ameandrus eram bons artilheiros e jogavam na competitiva liga espanhola. Mil e quinhentos bruxos gregos haviam reservado chaves de portal ou se preparavam para viajar por meios trouxas para a Inglaterra. Eram ainda aguardados, no estádio do União de Puddlemere, nas imediações de um pequeno povoado bruxo do norte da Inglaterra, mais alguns milhares de bruxos gregos que residiam no Reino Unido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- O que você acha da escalação de Harry Potter como artilheiro no jogo contra a Inglaterra, Toni? – perguntou Marla Donovan para Toni M'Bea no programa sobre quadribol que a prestigiada comentarista apresentava nas noites de sexta-feira na TV Bruxa.

Jerry White, embora fizesse mistério, havia escalado Harry na posição de artilheiro nos treinos que vinha realizando às portas fechadas no estádio de Puddlemere. Jornalistas que burlaram a segurança, contudo, descobriram que Cho Chang treinara no time titular e Potter atuara na posição em que jogava normalmente pelo seu clube.

Não era exatamente uma surpresa. Aparentemente em forma de novo, o craque dos Cannons vinha demolindo as defesas adversárias na Liga Inglesa e também na Taça Européia de Clubes. Favorito para ganhar o campeonato europeu após mais de cem anos, os "laranjas" contavam com "Mergulho" Potter para realizar a tão almejada façanha.

- Me parece uma decisão sensata – disse M'Bea, presença constante na emissora desde os primeiros jogos das eliminatórias da Europa – Gina Potter não poderá jogar. Escalar Harry juntamente com Cátia e Angelina é uma ótima opção ofensiva. Até porque, aparentemente a Grécia pretende jogar no ataque. Eles precisam desesperadamente de uma vitória. Eu tenho a impressão que veremos um grande jogo com muitos gols.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Três dias depois do comentário de Toni, milhares de extasiados torcedores ingleses berravam e pulavam ao fim da partida. A Inglaterra havia vencido a Grécia por quinhentos e vinte a duzentos e trinta após duas horas e vinte e cinco minutos de um jogo espetacular, onde os artilheiros deram o máximo de si e executaram jogadas sensacionais.

Takinopoulos, como que prevendo que a sua carreira iria acabar em breve, fez o jogo da sua vida. Fintou, marcou gols espetaculares, deu passes precisos para os seus jovens companheiros de artilharia e só não foi o melhor jogador da partida, porque Harry, Angelina e Cátia não deixaram por menos.

Entrosadíssimos, o trio inglês executou manobras que deixaram abismados os milhares de torcedores que compareceram ao campo do União. E Harry Potter mais uma vez arrasou! Marcou gols de longa distância, deu assistências para as suas companheiras, passes de costas e até marcou um gol arremessando a goles de costas para os aros.

- ELE TEM UM RADAR! HARRY POTTER NEM PRECISA OLHAR PARA OS AROS, CAROS OUVINTES E TELESPECTADORES!!! ELE SABE AONDE COLOCAR A GOLES MESMO DE COSTAS PARA O GOLEIRO!!! ELE TEM UMA TERCEIRA VISÃO!!! SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENSACIONAL!!!! EU DISSE SEEEEEEEEEEEEENSACIONAL!!! – berrou Lino Jordan.

Quando Cho Chang finalmente apanhou o pomo, os ingleses aplaudiram-na de pé, mas os gregos também aplaudiram os seus jogadores, reconhecendo, apesar da derrota, que a sua seleção fizera o possível. Teddy Takinopoulos foi ovacionado também pelo público local, pois era ídolo igualmente na Grã-Bretanha.

As máquinas dos fotógrafos bruxos espocaram os seus flashes quando Gina, suspensa da partida, entrou correndo no campo e se jogou nos braços de Harry, beijando-o com muito entusiasmo. Logo depois o casal cumprimentou o capitão grego, reconhecendo o seu esforço.

- Você joga demais, garoto – reconheceu Teddy, deixando Harry encabulado.

No final daquela tarde os aurores do Ministério da Magia na Inglaterra teriam muito trabalho para esconder do restante do país a comemoração dos bruxos.

Chamas brancas e vermelhas e várias fumaças coloridas com a inscrição "QUASE LÁ" foram vistas em vários pontos, intrigando os habitantes trouxas. Como a Alemanha havia empatado com os noruegueses em trezentos pontos, bastava uma vitória para os ingleses na última partida contra a Noruega para obter a primeira colocação no grupo e a passagem direta para a Copa Mundial. Poderiam até mesmo perder ou empatar e obter a classificação, dependendo do que ocorresse na partida entre alemães e gregos.

- Escutem só o que eu digo! – dizia um feliz e arrogante Draco Malfoy à porta do estádio do União para os jornalistas da imprensa bruxa - Inglaterra na Copa Mundial e Cannons na final da Taça Européia de Clubes! Cubro qualquer aposta!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na partida decisiva contra a Noruega, White preferiu escalar o trio de artilheiras que havia atuado na maior parte dos jogos eliminatórios. Harry voltaria à posição de apanhador no lugar de Cho Chang. Bernie Wolf, reserva de Aldridge Wilson, o melhor dos batedores ingleses, daria lugar a Mark Perkinson, jovem revelação do time dos Vespas de Wimborne. Embora o treinador dissesse de maneira polida que pretendia dar uma chance ao garoto, todos perceberam que Wolf havia jogado muito mal contra a Grécia e o técnico pretendia testar outras opções, já com vistas à Copa Mundial.

Os ingleses enfrentariam chuva e frio em terras norueguesas. Boatos corriam na Inglaterra que os bruxos locais fizeram feitiços para mudar o clima e prejudicar a sua seleção, mais técnica e habilidosa do que a equipe local.

- Isso é possível? – perguntou Gina.

- Não acredito – disse Hermione, cética – Feitiços de mudança de clima são difíceis e imprevisíveis. Não acho que eles conseguiriam mudar o clima de maneira que os favorecesse. E depois, há leis internacionais muito severas contra esse tipo de magia. Não é possível executá-la clandestinamente.

- A Federação Internacional de Quadribol tem fiscais para averiguar essas coisas. Anos atrás um time da Ásia foi excluído de um torneio no continente porque alguém do país fez um feitiço para chover – explicou Jerry White – Não acredito que os dinamarqueses arrisquem sua exclusão das eliminatórias.

- Eu me lembro disso! – disse Rony – Além de tudo, os caras quase inundaram a cidade. As chuvas não paravam nunca.

- É o que eu disse – reiterou Hermione – É um tipo de feitiço imprevisível.

- E está chovendo a semana inteira na maior parte do país – disse Angelina – Vamos ter que jogar na chuva e no frio. São os percalços da profissão.

Há dois dias os ingleses estavam hospedados num belo castelo nas cercanias da cidade de Moss, onde ocorreria no sábado a partida decisiva entre Inglaterra e Noruega pela última rodada das eliminatórias. Como não havia previsão de melhoria do tempo, foi organizado um treino de duas horas durante a tarde, mesmo debaixo do aguaceiro que insistia em desabar, tornando a tarde quase tão escura quanto uma noite de inverno.

Ingleses chegavam aos milhares à simpática cidade nórdica. No país inteiro não existiam mais lugares para hospedar os bruxos vindos da Inglaterra. A maioria hospedou-se em Oslo, a capital, onde havia um bairro bruxo com simpáticos hotéis e pousadas. Chaves de portais foram providenciadas para transportar os torcedores para as cercanias do estádio dos Batedores de Moss, uma das principais equipes norueguesas, que abrigaria a partida.

A Noruega estava a espera de um milagre. Precisava ganhar dos ingleses e torcer por um tropeço alemão por muitos pontos contra a Grécia. A maioria dos torcedores locais já se contentava com o segundo ou terceiro lugar no grupo, que garantiria uma vaga na repescagem das eliminatórias. Em relação ao time que havia jogado na Inglaterra, haviam mudado um dos batedores. Amundsen dera lugar a um jovem chamado Helken, maior e mais forte do que o anterior. Mas pelo que os ingleses viram do taipe do jogo contra a Alemanha, era bastante lento. Andresa Saydsen, uma jovem, e segundo diziam, promissora revelação, jogaria como artilheira no lugar de Grieg. E os noruegueses contavam com a rapidez do apanhador Undset, que vinha realizando boas partidas.

Mais humildes desde o passeio que tomaram na Inglaterra, seus jogadores e seu treinador davam declarações cautelosas, reconhecendo o talento das artilheiras adversárias e respeitando muito, mas muito mesmo, Harry Potter.

Uma foto na primeira página do mais famoso diário bruxo do país mostrava Harry marcando o gol que havia feito contra a Grécia, de costas para o aro, e embaixo uma legenda perguntava dramaticamente: "Como pará-lo?".

- Eles não vão parar, é claro! – comentava um sorridente Rony, após um funcionário do hotel traduzir a manchete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dell Walker e Hermione conseguiram de uma fábrica inglesa de tecidos bruxos o envio de sete camisas impermeáveis que os jogadores usariam sob os uniformes brancos da Inglaterra. Não haveria tempo para confeccionar uniformes com tais características. E pelo menos as camisas de mangas longas e justas, deixariam os jogadores aquecidos e secos sob as vestes molhadas.

- Você é um gênio, Mione – disse Rony, beijando a esposa.

- Ei, eu também tive a idéia! – disse Walker com um ar maroto – Não ganho beijinho?

- Vai sonhando... – retrucou Rony.

- Certo, seu ruivo ingrato, aquecimento no campo! – ordenou o preparador físico, apontando para o campo enlameado

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A princípio havia a idéia de que esse negócio de "aquecimento" era só mais uma bobagem trouxa inventada pela médica dos Cannons. Ou mais uma jogada de Draco Malfoy para promover o time. A idéia dissipou-se rapidamente quando começaram a perceber que os Cannons trucidava os adversários no início dos jogos, quando esses ainda estavam frios.

A importância do "tal do aquecimento", como diziam os torcedores mais céticos, foi percebida pelas demais equipes rapidamente. A maioria agora contava também com preparadores físicos que ministravam a atividade antes dos treinos.

Um pequeno pomo de treino havia sido levado por Harry para o campo. Em meio à chuva fina que continuava caindo, os dinamarqueses viram abismados o apanhador inglês soltar várias vezes a bolinha dourada e apanhá-la com uma rapidez impressionante, primeiro a pé depois montado na vassoura, arrancando exclamações de espanto dos torcedores locais e aplausos alucinados dos ingleses.

Após a execução dos hinos nacionais, tempo que foi suficiente para ensopar as vestes brancas da Inglaterra e vermelhas e azuis dos noruegueses, Angelina, a capitã inglesa apertou a mão da goleira Friedsen, capitã da equipe local e a partida teve início.

- AH! QUE DROGA – reclamava momentos antes Lino Jordan, "A Voz", o mais famoso locutor esportivo das transmissões radiofônicas e televisivas em língua inglesa, não percebendo que o microfone estava ligado e ele falava ao vivo para todo o território britânico pela Rádio Bruxa e pela TV Bruxa – QUE DROGA DE TEMPO! SEMPRE EU ENTRO NESSAS ROUBADAS POR CAUSA DA AUDIÊNCIA! E NESSE FIM DO MUNDO DESSE PAÍS...

- Lino, estamos no ar! – sussurrou Marla Donovan em pânico.

- HUM-HUM – pigarreou o locutor – BOA TARDE, AMIGOS DE TODO O REINO UNIDO! ESTAMOS AQUI NESSE "AGRADÁVEL" PAÍS COM CLIMA "LIGEIRAMENTE FRIO E ÚMIDO" PARA TRANSMITIR A ÚLTIMA PARTIDA DA INGLATERRA NAS ELIMINATÓRIAS EUROPÉIAS. A INGLATERRA COMPLETA: WEASLEY, PERKINSON, THOMPSON, BELL, JOHNSON, GINA POTTER EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HARRY POTTER!

- HÁ MUITA EXPECTATIVA A RESPEITO DO JOVEM BATEDOR PERKINSON E ACERCA DO RETORNO DE POTTER À POSIÇÃO DE APANHADOR – explicou objetivamente a comentarista.

- A NORUEGA JOGA COM FRIEDESEN, HELKEN, MORTENSEN, SAYDSEN, FLO, NANSEN E UNDSET!!!!

- OS NORUEGUESES DEPOSITAM MUITA ESPERANÇA NA ARTILHEIRA SAYDSEN – comentou Marla

COMEÇA A PARTIDA!!! – anunciou "A Voz" – GINA POTTER PEGA A GOLES! QUE BALAÇO DE HELKEN!!! FLO VOA EM DIREÇÃO AO ATAQUE! É ACERTADO POR THOMPSON E DEIXA CAIR A GOLES! É ISSO AÍ, GAROTO!

- A CHUVA ESTÁ AUMENTANDO! – alertou a comentarista. Lino deixou escapar um palavrão, felizmente fora do microfone.

Uma verdadeira cortina de água caía no campo naquele momento. Embora fossem apenas quatro da tarde, os refletores mágicos foram acesos. A luz era impressionante, mas a maioria dos torcedores meramente conseguia adivinhar o vulto dos jogadores. Hermione, White e Walker, vestindo roupas impermeáveis estavam inquietos na área técnica e usavam unióculos para tentar acompanhar a partida. Coimbra, o juiz português, havia interrompido o jogo por alguns momentos para lançar um feitiço impermeabilizante nos óculos especiais que usava, pois tinha também dificuldade para enxergar o andamento da partida.

- NÃO TÔ ENXERGANDO QUASE NADA! – confessou Lino, às voltas com um unióculo de alta precisão - ANGELINA COM A GOLES! É GOL DA INGLATERRA!

Demorou para a torcida identificar o apito do juiz confirmando o gol. Eles ainda comemoravam quando a Noruega empatou com Flo, provocando uma grande e desafinada cantoria da torcida local.

- ESPEREM! – gritou Lino – O JUIZ ESTÁ PARANDO JOGO! MEU MERLIN! POTTER ESTÁ NO CHÃO! O QUE ACONTECEU?

Voltando a cena no seu unióculo, Marla Donovan pode presenciar a jogada em câmera lenta. Harry Potter voando mais rápido do que uma bala em direção ao solo, num daqueles mergulhos sensacionais que costumava realizar e que lhe valera o apelido famoso. No momento em que apanhou o pomo, Helken, que o havia perseguido e lhe atirado um balaço sem acertá-lo, no desespero o atingiu com o bastão na altura das costelas, numa das faltas mais graves que existiam no quadribol. Dar bastonadas no jogador e não nos balaços. Felizmente o apanhador estava a pouco mais de um metro do solo, mas o golpe e a queda mesmo assim foram assustadores.

- AQUELE SARNENTO DO BATEDOR DINAMARQUÊS ACERTOU DE MANEIRA DESLEAL O POTTER!!! MAS NÃO ADIANTOU NADA, SEU SUJO, ASQUEROSO, FILHO DA...

- LINO! – advertiu-o Marla enquanto a TV Bruxa repassava as cenas descritas pela comentarista, captadas por uma câmera auxiliar.

- MAS A INGLATERRA GANHOU!!! – berrou o locutor, à beira das lágrimas – MESMO COM A AGRESSÃO COVARDE A POTTER, ELE APANHOU O POMO! CENTO E SESSENTA A DEZ EM DOZE MINUTOS DE JOGO!!!

Enquanto os torcedores ingleses iniciavam um verdadeiro carnaval no campo do adversário, comemorando a classificação para a Copa Mundial, Rony e Gina eram contidos com muito custo pelos demais jogadores, pelo treinador e por Dell Walker, pois pretendiam esfolar vivo o batedor norueguês que havia acertado Harry.

- Rony! Por Merlin! Me ajude aqui! O Harry quebrou duas costelas! – gritou Hermione, fazendo-se ouvir no meio da confusão.

Nervosa demais e ainda por cima grávida (alguns feitiços não são recomendados para bruxas grávidas!), Hermione não conseguia executar um feitiço de levitação, que Gina realizou imediatamente.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, querido – disse a ruivinha, pegando na mão do esposo enquanto o conduzia para longe da chuva.

Harry tinha os dentes cerrados, provavelmente sentindo muita dor, mas quando estava aconchegado no confortável vestiário do time visitante, com Hermione debruçada sobre ele, munida de instrumentos que chiavam e apitavam, o apanhador começou a rir descontroladamente.

- Pobrezinho! Deve estar delirando por causa da dor – afirmou Angelina penalizada.

A capitã da seleção, juntamente com Jerry White e Agnus Edgecomb, representante da Federação Inglesa de quadribol, acabavam de entrar no vestiário. Haviam protocolado junto às autoridades européias do esporte presentes na partida, uma representação contra o batedor Thomas Helken, prontamente acolhida. As autoridades vinham se empenhando no sentido de coibir o jogo desleal, principalmente agora, que o quadribol parecia renascer no mundo inteiro, atraindo principalmente os bruxos jovens, que se interessavam mais do que nunca pelo jogo.

E Harry não parava de rir!

- Ganhamos! – ele disse – Estamos classificados!

A declaração do apanhador foi saudada com gritos e vivas pelos demais jogadores, pelo treinador, por Walker e até pelo sisudo cartola da federação.

- Seu maluco! – disseram Gina e Hermione quase que ao mesmo tempo.

- Por pouco você não teve um pulmão perfurado! – ralhou com ele Hermione. Mas era impossível expressar com palavras como admirava aquele garoto.

Não importava o que estivesse sendo exigido de Harry Potter. Ele sempre executaria a tarefa como se a mundo dependesse dele. Fosse uma guerra ou um simples jogo de quadribol. A jovem curandeira ficava feliz de estar por perto para ajudar o amigo. Afastou carinhosamente os cabelos úmidos da sua testa e pediu para Rony e Gina ajudarem a tirar suas vestes encharcadas. Gina demorou alguns segundos para entender a mensagem, pois ocupava-se em acariciar as faces molhada do esposo, como se pudesse curá-lo apenas com o seu toque

Harry gemeu de dor, embora as poções ministradas por Hermione já começassem a fazer efeito e por conta delas já começasse a se sentir sonolento.

- Ganhamos mesmo! – ele repetiu sorridente, antes de cair num sono confortável induzido pelos remédios.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Aquele filho da mãe! – dizia Rony indignado ao ver na TV Bruxa a enésima reprise em câmera lenta do exato momento em que Harry apanhava o pomo e recebia a bastonada homicida (na opinião de Hermione!) do apanhador norueguês bem no meio das suas costelas, que o fez estatelar-se no gramado enlameado.

- Ele estava desesperado – tentou contemporizar Harry – A seleção dele ia perder o jogo.

- Não acredito que você esteja defendendo esse trasgo! – ralhou Hermione, indignada.

Três dias depois da partida, Harry ainda estava na casa de Hermione e Rony, que era vizinha da sua residência. A amiga fez questão que de vigiá-lo o tempo todo, pois temia pela integridade do seu pulmão direito, que quase havia sido perfurado por uma de suas costelas. E uma internação no St. Mungus era impraticável, uma vez que todo o mundo bruxo estava atrás de Mergulho Potter, querendo abraçá-lo, agradecer-lhe ou, no caso da imprensa bruxa, arrancar a todo custo uma entrevista.

Todos os Weasleys já o haviam visitado, inclusive uma chorosa Molly, que segundo Fred e Jorge contaram, teve que ser impedida de ir até a Noruega e surrar com as mãos nuas o batedor Helken. Como era esposa do ministro da magia do Reino Unido, seus filhos tiveram que lembrá-la que esta atitude criaria uma incidente diplomático internacional.

Também compareceram os demais jogadores do selecionado, titulares e reservas, que presentearam Harry com flores, os melhores chocolates da loja "Dedosdemel" e inúmeras garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Harry teve ainda que convencer o seu sócio Draco Malfoy a não abrir um processo contra o jogador da Noruega. O rapaz já vinha sendo execrado por todos os fãs de quadribol da Europa, até mesmo os de seu país. Ainda não havia sido julgado pelo tribunal da Federação Européia, mas ninguém imaginava que lhe fosse dada uma pena branda.

Toda a equipe dos Cannons também havia visitado o colega de time, incluindo a treinadora Vera Ivanova, que disparou uma série de palavrões em sua língua natal contra o jogador que machucara Harry, além de contar para um deliciado Rony, em detalhes, o que gostaria de fazer com o norueguês. A extração de uma parte da anatomia do jogador através do uso de magia negra seria uma das coisas mais amenas...

A euforia do time e do seu presidente não poderia ser maior. Como a Inglaterra, o Brasil, a Bulgária, o Peru, e, surpreendentemente, a equipe de Trinidad e Tobago, classificaram-se para a Copa Mundial, o time laranja teria sete dos seus jogadores no torneio, defendendo as seleções destes países. Os patrocinadores do time, que também patrocinavam os atletas, deram generosos bônus financeiros (que constavam das cláusulas dos contratos) aos Cannons, que Draco repassou aos seus jogadores.

As Organizações Potter-Malfoy pagaram um anúncio de página dupla no Profeta Diário com o título "OS CANNONS ESTARÃO NA AMÉRICA", e embaixo o endereço e as informações da recém criada agência de Viagens PM/Cannons ("Viagens Bruxas e Trouxas"), que prometia levar os torcedores laranja aos Estados Unidos por um preço relativamente elevado, mas fornecendo aos turistas/torcedores hospedagem em ótimos hotéis bruxos, ingressos para os jogos principais e, se o bruxo em questão tivesse mais algum tempo e dinheiro, passeios aos melhores recantos bruxos e trouxas da América. E camisas autografadas de todos os jogadores dos Cannons que jogariam na Copa Mundial pelas suas respectivas seleções. Apesar dos preços nada módicos, dois dias depois da publicação, já havia fila de espera para os pacotes turísticos-epsortivos.

E a imprensa especializada voltava a saudar Draco Malfoy como o maior gênio dos negócios aparecido no mundo bruxo em séculos.

Arthur Weasley também estava tendo muito trabalho, comandando aurores e obliviadores (bruxos que apagavam ou alteravam as memórias dos trouxas), pois, como era de se esperar, a comunidade bruxa da Inglaterra comemorou de maneira muito pouco discreta a classificação de sua seleção. Por mais que Fred e Jorge renovassem freneticamente os seus estoques, as demanda por deflagrações de luxo dos seus mais espetaculares fogos de artifício parecia infinita. Os céus da Inglaterra foram estranhamente tomados por todos os tipos de fagulhas, explosões e figuras das mais bizarras, nas cores vermelhas e brancas. Gritos desafinados do refrão do "Potter Laranja", o rap em sua homenagem que Harry decididamente detestava, foram ouvidos em toda parte. Para piorar, os irlandeses não ficaram muito atrás.

A seleção irlandesa havia também garantido a classificação na última rodada após uma goleada espetacular sobre a Holanda, com um show de Baby Jane O'Neal. Fogos verdes (também encomendados dos Weasleys) iluminavam os céus irlandeses nos últimos dias, duplicando o trabalho dos funcionários do Ministério do Reino Unido.

A primeira aparição pública de Harry ocorreu sete dias depois da classificação inglesa. O jovem tentou adiá-la o máximo possível, pois imaginava a comoção que essa aparição causaria.

Todo o time inglês, inclusive os reservas, compareceu ao Ministério, onde seriam homenageados com um jantar oferecido pelo Ministro Weasley. Claro que o Ministro Weasley já havia cumprimentado os seus filhos, o seu genro e sua quase nora Angelina em particular. Mas Snape e outros assessores entendiam que uma cerimônia pública seria boa para mostrar aos cidadãos bruxos do Reino Unido o apoio daquela administração aos jogadores e ainda capitalizar em proveito próprio um pouco a fama do selecionado, embora Arthur pessoalmente detestasse tais estratégias. Dois dias antes o Ministério também havia homenageado os irlandeses. Mas com muito menos tumulto.

Os irmãos Nebseys, Goyle e os seguranças privados que Draco sempre exigia que acompanhassem os seus jogadores, além dos funcionários do Ministério, tiveram imensa dificuldade para organizar uma entrevista coletiva com Harry Potter. Para piorar a situação, bruxos de várias publicações européias e norte-americanas juntavam-se aos inúmeros britânicos.

Com Gina ao seu lado, o jogador respondeu à maioria das perguntas, mesmo às mais cretinas, como por exemplo, se era verdade que era supersticioso e só usava cuecas lilases sob o uniforme durante as partidas.

- Não, ele não usa – apressou-se em desmentir a ruiva – Não combina com o seu tom de pele.

Em meio ao tumulto da entrevista a aos gritos histéricos de centenas de torcedores, um afobado jornalista do Profeta Esportivo chegou com as novidades.

- Potter, a Federação acabou de divulgar que você foi eleito o melhor jogador das Eliminatórias em todo o mundo. Você recebeu o Prêmio Wronski!

O prêmio mencionado pelo jornalista era uma referência a Josef Wronski, lendário apanhador polonês, inventor da manobra que levava o seu nome, que consistia em atrair o apanhador adversário rumo ao solo e depois desviar-se rapidamente. Após a disputa das eliminatórias para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, o melhor jogador em todo o mundo recebe o cobiçado prêmio. Mas o repórter parecia ter mais novidades.

- Você ainda recebeu o Prêmio Daí, O Perigoso, por ser o jogador que mais se arriscou nas partidas.

Aplausos encheram o salão. O prêmio mencionado era dado ao jogador que mais se arriscava e se mostrava mais destemido durante a temporada. "Daí" Llewellyn, lendário jogador do time irlandês Catapultas de Caerphilly dava seu nome a um dos prêmios mas populares do quadribol britânico. Era a terceira vez que Harry ganhava essa honraria, sendo as outras vezes quando ainda jogava no time dos Trasgos. E era a primeira vez que um jogador ganhava os dois prêmios ao mesmo tempo.

Os jornais do dia seguinte estampariam fotos de Harry Potter ligeiramente embaraçado, mas inegavelmente feliz com a notícia. Tão feliz que se tornou (mais uma vez!) favorito disparado para ganhar o prêmio "Sorriso do Ano" da Revista Bruxa Semanal.

Rony, muitos anos depois, ainda o incomodaria com a história do prêmio.


	9. CONTAGEM REGRESSIVA

Explicações no final do capítulo!

CAPÍTULO 9

NOTA OFICIAL DA FEDERAÇÃO INTERNACIONAL DE QUADRIBOL:

Seleções classificadas para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol de 2.002 nos Estados Unidos da América:

Europa: Inglaterra, Irlanda, Escócia, Gales, França, Portugal, Espanha, Itália, Polônia, Rússia, Alemanha, Bulgária.

América: EUA (país sede), Brasil, Argentina, Peru, Canadá, Trinidad-Tobago.

Ásia/Oceania: Japão, Coréia do Sul, Austrália.

África: Egito, Nigéria, África do Sul.

Fórmula de Disputa do campeonato:

1- Primeira Fase:

- As vinte e quatro seleções serão divididas em seis chaves de quatro equipes, dentro das quais se enfrentam em turno único. As duas mais bem colocadas, levando-se em consideração o número de pontos após a realização dos jogos, passarão para a Segunda Fase.

- Em caso de empate em número de pontos (três pontos são atribuídos para cada selecionado em caso de vitória e um ponto se registrado um empate), o primeiro critério de desempate é o saldo de gols (gols marcados menos gols sofridos), o segundo, o número de gols marcados e o terceiro o número de vitórias. Persistindo o empate, será considerada a rapidez (contada em minutos, segundos e décimos) da captura do pomo em cada jogo vitorioso, somando-se o tempo em que a captura foi efetuada nessas partidas. Nesse critério, a equipe que houver somado uma quantidade menor de minutos será considerada a vencedora.

2- Segunda Fase:

As doze equipes qualificadas serão divididas em quatro grupos de três, definidas através de sorteio, sendo vetados grupos com equipes que já se enfrentaram na fase anterior.

As equipes se enfrentarão apenas dentro dos respectivos grupos em turno único.

O melhor colocado em cada grupo classifica-se para a fase semifinal, obedecendo-se os mesmos critérios de classificação e desempate da fase anterior.

3- Semifinais:

Realizar-se-á em partida única de quatro horas de duração (Segundo as regras fixadas pela Associação Internacional de Quadribol, Convenção de Haia, Novembro de 2.000) e será considerada vencedora a equipe que, após capturado o pomo de ouro ou decorridas as quatro horas mencionadas, esteja na dianteira do placar.

Os adversários serão conhecidos mediante sorteio a ser realizado em local público um dia após a realização da última partida da segunda fase.

Em caso de empate após o período regulamentar ou após a captura do pomo pelo apanhador de uma das equipes, haverá um tempo adicional que será jogado até que uma nova captura se realize, com a vitória de alguma das duas equipes, obedecendo-se as regras de descanso e segurança estabelecidas pela Associação Internacional.

Se após a nova captura do pomo o placar registrar empate, serão realizadas quantas prorrogações forem necessárias até que haja um vencedor do confronto.

4- Final e disputa do terceiro lugar:

Obedecerão as mesmas regras das semifinais. Os vencedores dessas partidas serão declarados respectivamente campeão e terceiro colocado da Copa Mundial, cabendo aos perdedores o vice-campeonato e o quarto lugar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edição Especial do "Profeta Esportivo". Encarte especial da Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

Título da matéria: "Quem deve brilhar na Copa Mundial de 2.002".

_Depois de consultar jornalistas especializados, treinadores, dirigentes e até jogadores, elaboramos uma lista de jogadores por posição dentre aqueles que deverão se destacar na Copa Mundial dos Estados Unidos. _

_Muitos atletas foram indicados, mas resolvemos restringir a seleção a aqueles mais vezes mencionados e que estarão com certeza defendendo seus respectivos países no torneio. Por isso, grandes estrelas como Valter Navarro, batedor do Uruguai, país que não conseguiu a sua qualificação nas duras eliminatórias das Américas, e Diego Paredes, apanhador da Espanha, que está contundido e não foi convocado, não constam da presente lista._

_GOLEIROS:  
_

_PAM BERNARD: Norte-americana, 30 anos, participa da sua terceira Copa Mundial, a segunda como titular. Brilhou no torneio passado na Coréia. Ótima goleira, dona de um grande sentido de colocação e extremamente ágil. Joga do time dos Azulões de Fichburg, atual tetracampeão da Liga Norte-Americana e bicampeão Da Liga Norte-Americana- Centro-caribenha.  
_

_MASSAO FURUKAWA: Considerado, junto com a sua irmã Mieko, o melhor jogador da Ásia. Embora seja baixo para os padrões do quadribol atual, é corajoso, arrojado e tem ótimos reflexos. Titular a dois anos dos Tornados de Tutshill, do País de Gales, esse japonês de 23 anos barrou a veterana Imelda Price, uma verdadeira lenda do quadribol inglês. Participa de sua segunda Copa Mundial, a primeira como titular.  
_

_GABY ORTEGA: Grande revelação do quadribol argentino, essa goleira de vinte e dois anos, joga desde os dezoito no exterior, primeiro no quadribol dos Estados Unidos e atualmente nos Touros de Pamplona da Espanha. É arrojada e competente nos lançamentos para os artilheiros. Primeira Copa Mundial._

_PEDRO SANTAMARIA: Considerado pelos peruanos o melhor goleiro do continente americano. "Gigante dos Andes" e "Paredón Santamaria" são alguns dos seus apelidos. Alto, forte e arrojado, é uma das grandes esperanças do seu país, o Peru, para o primeiro título de uma nação sul-americana na Copa Mundial. Tem 24 anos e participa de sua primeira Copa Mundial. Joga atualmente no time dos Duendes De Dublin, tetracampeão da Liga Irlandesa.  
_

_DIDIER SOREL: O gigante negro francês, capitão do seu selecionado, premiado em várias temporadas como melhor goleiro do mundo pela Associação Internacional de Quadribol. Duas vezes campeão da Europa pelo seu clube, os Furabolas de Quiberon e atual campeão europeu de seleções com a França, espera consagrar-se definitivamente, talvez com um título mundial. Tem 33 anos e disputa sua terceira Copa Mundial, atuando sempre como titular.  
_

_RONY WEASLEY: Aos vinte e dois anos esse inglês, que gosta de uniformes modernos (espalhafatosos, segundo os mais conservadores), apesar do seu temperamento esquentado, é para muitos o melhor goleiro em atividade no quadribol mundial, ou no mínimo o de carreira mais promissora. Famoso por ser amigo e cunhado de Harry Potter, "Maluco Weasley", como é conhecido, impressiona não só por isso. Tem um grande repertório de defesas e seus lançamentos longos para os artilheiros são uma arma mortal da sua equipe, os Chudley Cannons, clube de quadribol mais bem sucedido do mundo nas duas últimas temporadas. Disputa a sua primeira Copa Mundial._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ARTILHEIROS:  
_

_JIMMY AGUIRRE: Norte-americano, descendente de porto-riquenhos, é praticamente completo na posição. Marca bem, realiza assistências, é ótimo no roubo das goles e marca muitos gols. Um dos jogadores mais bem pagos do quadribol internacional, está a três anos no time dos Batedores de Trento, atual campeão da Liga Italiana e vice-campeão europeu. Tem 31 anos e disputa a sua terceira Copa Mundial atuando como titular.  
_

_BEL ANDRADE: Uma das primeiras estrelas de uma constelação de grandes jogadoras surgidas na América Latina nos últimos anos. Embora ainda jovem, essa bonita brasileira de 26 anos é capitã do selecionado do seu país, uma equipe muito promissora, que tem na força da artilharia uma das suas principais esperanças de uma boa campanha nos Estados Unidos. Costuma marcar muitos gols e sua transferência dos Touros de Pamplona da Espanha para o União de Puddlemere da Inglaterra no ano passado, foi uma das maiores transações do quadribol europeu nos últimos anos. Disputa a sua segunda Copa Mundial como titular._

_ANGELINA JOHNSON-WEASLEY: A imponente jogadora negra, capitã dos Tornados de Tutshill e do selecionado inglês, é considerada uma das melhores artilheiras surgidas na Inglaterra nos últimos vinte anos. Um dos maiores salários da Grã-Bretanha, aos vinte e cinco anos, a jogadora, casada com o famoso empresário do ramo de logros e brincadeiras mágicas, Jorge Weasley, é também líder da sua categoria, uma vez que exerce o cargo de presidente do Sindicato dos Jogadores de Quadribol da Inglaterra e do País de Gales. Cunhada de Rony Weasley e Gina Potter. Primeira Copa Mundial._

_PETER HANSEN: Artilheiro alemão, que embora não seja um grande marcador de gols, é o cérebro da artilharia do seu país. Costuma armar, com seus lançamentos milimétricos e precisos, os conta-ataques mortais, tanto da sua seleção quanto do seu clube, os Gaviões de Heidelberg. Tem trinta anos e disputa a sua segunda Copa Mundial como titular._

_JANE O'NEAL: "Baby Jane" como é conhecida a bela artilheira da seleção irlandesa, nascida na Nigéria. Jogadora polivalente, atua bem tanto na posição de artilheira quanto de apanhadora e é considerada excelente nas duas funções. Tem 24 anos de idade, pertence ao time dos Duendes de Dublin da Irlanda e disputa a sua primeira Copa Mundial. Foi por duas vezes considerada a melhor do mundo pela Associação Internacional de Quadribol, em 2.000 como apanhadora e em 2.001 como artilheira, um feito inédito. Apenas Harry Potter realizaria nos anos de 2.001 e 2.002 o feito de ganhar dois prêmios consecutivos em posições diferentes._

_GINA POTTER: A "flecha ruiva", como ficou conhecida na Itália, famosa por ser a esposa de Harry Potter e se entender maravilhosamente bem com o Eleito quando ele joga na posição de artilheiro. Embora não goste de ser reverenciada pela aparência é considerada uma das jogadoras mais bonitas do quadribol mundial. Aos vinte e um anos, é dona de um repertório de jogadas ousadas e costuma marcar muitos gols. Destaque dos Chudley Cannons. Primeira Copa Mundial._

_GRAÇA RAMOS: Maior revelação do quadribol português nos últimos anos, joga ainda no pequeno clube Planadores da Ilha da Madeira, que dificilmente irá conseguir mantê-la após a Copa Mundial. Atuava nos tempos de escola como apanhadora, mas foi o grande destaque do último campeonato português na posição de artilheira, quando levou o seu clube a um inédito segundo lugar. Tem apenas vinte anos e disputa a sua primeira Copa Mundial._

_CRIS TOLEDO: Grande sensação do quadribol peruano, essa artilheira que costuma marcar muitos gols forma um trio infernal no seu time, os Cannons, ao lado do casal Potter. Tem vinte e um anos e disputará a sua primeira Copa Mundial._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_BATEDORES:  
_

_JEREMY BROWN: Batedor do time dos Relâmpagos de Salém, equipe que tem disputado com os Azulões a hegemonia do quadribol nos Estados Unidos nos últimos anos. Considerado o melhor batedor norte-americano surgido no final do século XX, às vezes abusa um pouco do jogo violento. Mas será, sem dúvida, uma das maiores armas da América contra os artilheiros e apanhadores habilidosos dos adversários de sua seleção. Tem vinte e oito anos e disputará sua segunda Copa Mundial como titular._

_MARISA BRANTS: Capitã do célebre time das Harpia de Holyhead (País de Gales), uma das poucas equipes do mundo exclusivamente femininas, e também da jovem e renovada seleção galesa. Ela e a nigeriana Lynia Denobo são as única representantes do sexo feminino que devem atuar como titulares na posição de batedoras. É uma jogadora eficiente e leal, que raramente apela para o jogo bruto. Vinte e cinco anos e primeira participação em uma Copa Mundial._

_HRISTO DIMITROV: Desde a aposentadoria do extraordinário Dimitri Vulchanov, Dimitrov é considerado o melhor batedor em atividade de seu país, a Bulgária. Reserva na primeira Copa em que participou em 1.994, é no momento titular absoluto da sua seleção. Vinte e sete anos e jogador dos Tornados de Tutshill, País de Gales._

_ALESSANDRO DI NAPOLE: Misto de jogador e galã italiano, ídolo do público feminino do quadribol, o batedor dos Leões da Calábria, tradicional e vencedora equipe da cidade de Catanzaro, pretende ajudar o seu selecionado repetir ou superar o feito da última Copa Mundial, quando a Itália ficou com o vice-campeonato. Aos vinte e oito anos, disputa a sua segunda Copa Mundial como titular._

_VILFREDO GUEVARA: Forma com JUAN QUIROGA uma das melhores, senão a melhor dupla de batedores de mundo. Ambos jogam no Rasa-árvores de Tarapoto, uma das mais tradicionais equipes da América Latina, detentora do maior número de títulos continentais. Ambos deverão ser bastante assediados por inúmeras equipes européias e de outros continentes durante a Copa Mundial. Guevara e Quiroga possuem respectivamente vinte e cinco e vinte e três anos e disputarão pela primeira vez uma Copa Mundial._

_ANDY LOPES: Apesar de muito jovem (apenas vinte anos) esse brasileiro já é considerado pela crônica esportiva do seu país o melhor batedor que jogou em sua seleção até hoje. Revelado num torneio para jovens estudantes há dois anos, houve um acirrada disputa entre vários times para que ele assinasse um contrato. É um dos destaques dos Cannons e disputará sua primeira Copa Mundial._

_MATHIAS MITTERMAYER: Capitão do selecionado da Alemanha e do tradicional clube alemão Gaviões de Heidelberg. Suspenso após o tumultuado jogo contra a Inglaterra pelas eliminatórias européias, será com certeza um desfalque muito sentido pelo seu selecionado nos dois primeiros jogos. Tem trinta e três anos e disputará a terceira Copa Mundial, a segunda como titular._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_APANHADORES:  
_

_MAX BRANKOVITCH: "Max, the Man", como costuma ser chamado pelos seus conterrâneos norte-americanos, é o maior ídolo ianque do quadribol. Aos trinta e seis anos de idade, disputará sua quinta Copa Mundial. É recordista em partidas de um selecionado desde o século XVIII, e esta é a sua derradeira Copa, a quinta, sendo as últimas quatro como titular e capitão da equipe. É também capitão do escrete dos Azulões de Fichburg, grande campeão do seu país e do continente._

_ALF JUNOT: Veterano do quadribol canadense, acumulará no torneio dos Estados Unidos a função de técnico e capitão da equipe. É o "Max Brankovitch canadense", título que irrita os seus compatriotas, que o consideram melhor do que o norte-americano. Tem trinta e seis anos e se despediu esse ano dos Martelos de Hammers, equipe que defendeu por dezessete temporadas. É o segundo jogador que mais partidas disputou por uma seleção desde o século XVIII. Só perde para o Brankovitch original.  
_

_VITOR KRUM: A "Águia dos Balcãs", esse sério e pouco afeito a entrevistas jogador da Bulgária pretende levar de novo o seu país às alturas do quadribol, uma vez que o selecionado, como vários outros, não esteve presente no último torneio. Várias vezes laureado pela Federação Internacional o melhor apanhador do mundo, também joga nos Chudley Cannons. A sua contratação deslocou Harry Potter para a posição de artilheiro. Tem vinte e seis anos e disputa como titular a sua segunda Copa Mundial._

_MIRNA MAKIBA: Grande revelação do quadribol da Nigéria, contratada há um ano pelos Duendes de Dublin. É rápida e consegue se esquivar muito bem dos balaços adversários. Tem vinte e três anos e disputa a sua primeira Copa Mundial.  
_

_HARRY POTTER: "Mergulho Potter", herói do mundo mágico na luta contra o mal, o jovem jogador dos Cannons vem conquistando a admiração dos fãs de quadribol, jogando de maneira espetacular tanto na posição de artilheiro, em que costuma atuar no time dos Chudley Cannons, como na de apanhador, posição na qual tem jogado na sua seleção, a Inglaterra. É arrojado, corajoso a ponto de ser temerário, fato que lhe rendeu nos dois últimos anos inúmeras contusões. Mas os ingleses garantem que estará em forma para, talvez, ajudar o seu país a conquistar um campeonato depois de muitos anos. Tem vinte e dois anos de idade e disputa a sua primeira Copa Mundial. É imbatível nos mergulhos verticais, daí a origem do seu apelido.  
_

_MARINA REYNOSO: Experiente jogadora e capitã da seleção peruana, deverá ser a capitã do selecionado sul-americano. Veloz e habilidosa, "Marinita", como é chamada carinhosamente pelos seus compatriotas, retornou no ano passado ao Rasa-árvores de Tarapoto depois de uma carreira vitoriosa na Espanha e no Canadá. Deve despedir-se da sua equipe nacional após o torneio dos Estados Unidos, uma vez que está com trinta e quatro anos. Disputa sua terceira Copa Mundial, sempre na condição de titular._

_TONINHO SANTOS: Mais uma revelação sul-americana, esse brasileiro de apenas dezenove anos, o mais jovem entre os titulares da nobre posição do quadribol, disputa sua primeira Copa Mundial. Contratado a peso de ouro pelos Sweetwater All Stars, equipe do Texas, foi considerado o segundo melhor apanhador do último campeonato norte-americano. É baixo e rápido e excelente nas manobras verticais. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mesmo não gostando de festas como os norte-americanos, Harry e Gina não poderiam deixar de admirar a maneira como os ianques sabiam promover um evento. Convidados, como vários astros do quadribol mundial, o casal Potter, Rony, Angelina, Toledo, Vitor, Andy e até Toni M'Bea, que não participaria como jogador na Copa Mundial, estavam confortavelmente acomodados numa mesa dentro imenso salão onde dentro de instantes haveria o sorteio dos grupos da Copa Mundial. E Hermione acompanhava Rony, é lógico!

O jantar e as sobremesas já haviam sido devidamente degustados e licores, café e hidromel, todos de ótima procedência, eram servidos por eficientes e prestativos elfos domésticos. Todos devidamente assalariados, como era costume na América. Costume que Hermione, mais do que ninguém, aprovava.

Rony estava muito a vontade na condição de estrela do quadribol mundial e atendia gentilmente aos jornalistas e fotógrafos. Harry, desde o ano anterior idolatrado na América, ainda ficava incomodado com o assédio dos fãs e da mídia. A sua aparição, ao lado da esposa, na entrada da grande casa de eventos bruxa, mantida isolada dos trouxas por inúmeros feitiços, causara gritos histéricos dos torcedores, apenas um pouco menos histéricos do que a aparição do herói nacional, Max Brankovitch Neto.

Era uma noite agradável de junho em Nova Iorque, que os ingleses descobriram surpresos, abrigava uma grande região bruxa, quase uma cidade dentro da cidade, como Hermione havia feito questão de explicar aos amigos.

Em breve a sorte estaria lançada e o conjunto de eventos que abririam formalmente a contagem regressiva para o que esperavam ser a mais emocionante Copa Mundial de todos os tempos começaria a seguir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ESTE FOI UM CAPÍTULO BEM TÉCNICO! PROMETO MAIS AÇÃO NOS PRÓXIMOS!


	10. CONTAGEM REGRESSIVA II

CAPÍTULO 10

As luzes de Nova Iorque estendiam-se aparentemente até o infinito como um tapete de pedras preciosas.

"A cidade aos seus pés, Potter".

A frase, em tom meio sério, meio divertido, foi dita por Max Brankovitch a Harry Potter num inconfundível sotaque de norte-americano da Costa Leste. Max, na condição de anfitrião das estrelas do "Grande Evento", juntamente com os representantes das Vassouras Firebolt, conduziu o casal Potter até a maravilhosa suíte do hotel na qual a empresa fizera questão de hospedá-los.

Na América os hotéis, assim como vários outros estabelecimentos, possuíam uma seção trouxa e uma contrapartida bruxa. Não que os bruxos norte-americanos odiassem trouxas ou algo do tipo. Apenas imaginavam que os trouxas ficariam espantados e inconvenientemente curiosos se tivessem que compartilhar saguões, piscinas, bares e restaurantes com sujeitos com roupas extravagantes ou portando varinhas e fazendo mágicas inadvertidamente. Havia poderosos feitiços de ilusão que escondiam a entrada bruxa do hotel cinco estrelas da entrada comum usada pelos trouxas. Era ali, naquela parte luxuosa da porção bruxa de Manhattan, que Harry e Gina foram alojados.

Outras estrelas internacionais do quadribol também estavam no hotel, mas Harry duvidava muito que tivessem sido acomodados na maravilhosa suíte presidencial. Até pelo fato de só haver uma suíte como a que ocupava. O ex-grifinório ainda ficava sem jeito e decididamente constrangido com as regalias que a sua fama de ás do quadribol e salvador do mundo mágico lhe proporcionavam. Quase pedira desculpas para Rony e Hermione, que ocupavam uma suíte bastante confortável, mas sem a opulência quase ofensiva das suas acomodações. Os amigos apenas riram da sua modéstia e Hermione sugeriu com um sorriso sapeca que ele e Gina aproveitassem enorme casa de casal.

Gina, por usa vez, ficara abismada e maravilhada com a suíte, que superava em luxo o Golden Hotel, do qual seu esposo e Draco eram proprietários e que até então fora o lugar mais luxuoso que a jovem ruiva conhecera na vida.

- Potter, acostume-se com o fato de que você é um herói para as pessoas e o maior jogador de quadribol do mundo – disse Draco Malfoy, que acostumado desde criança à opulência, inspecionara, sem se impressionar em demasia, as acomodações do casal na "Big Apple" (o apelido trouxa da cidade de Nova Iorque).

- Não deixe os ianques ouvirem você dizer que eu sou melhor do que o Brankovitch – advertiu o sócio do rapaz loiro.

Havia copiosos artigos na extensa imprensa bruxa dos Estados Unidos sobre as qualidades de Harry Potter e de Max Brankovitch, comparando as habilidades dos dois. Alguns americanos mais bairristas, para provocar os ingleses, referiam-se a Harry como o "Brankovitch inglês". E insistiam em perguntar ao jogador dos Cannons se ele se considerava melhor do que "Max, the Man", verdadeira lenda do quadribol, e para os ianques o melhor jogador do mundo.

- Só para constar, Harry – disse o ex-sonserino com ar levemente entediado, como se a revelação que estava para fazer fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – Max me disse que a coisa mais irritante no seu jogo é que você não tem nenhum ponto fraco que ele possa criticar.

- Ele disse isso? – perguntou Harry incrédulo.

- Sim, quando você dava aquela entrevista para os canadenses – confirmou o loiro – "Esse seu amigo é simplesmente perfeito. Não tem nenhuma falha na maneira como ele conduz uma vassoura. Que cara irritante!" – falou Draco, numa imitação hilária, mas bastante precisa do jeito do norte americano de falar.

- Você me deixou sozinha naquela cama imensa... – disse uma voz sonolenta atrás de Harry, fazendo-o voltar ao presente. Em seguida a dona da voz abraçou-se ao jovem – O que foi, querido? – perguntou Gina Potter manhosa – Perdeu o sono?

- A cidade aos meus pés – repetiu Harry a frase dita por Max Brankovitch, apontando para as luzes, imitando o norte-americano. Gina sorriu.

- Uma visão maravilhosa, não? – perguntou a esposa, também contemplando a cidade.

- Há uma visão mais deslumbrante ainda, aqui me abraçando – disse Harry, olhando atentamente para a garota ruiva. A sua ruiva – E vestindo a minha roupa favorita – acrescentou.

- Mas, que roupa? Eu estou... Ah, entendi... – disse a garota com um sorriso sedutor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os patrocinadores da Copa Mundial, os patrocinadores de vários clubes, os patrocinadores pessoais dos jogadores, a milionária liga norte-americana, a Federação Internacional de Quadribol, todos enfim, haviam somado esforços para transformar o evento norte-americano numa festa inesquecível. No dizer de quase todo o mundo bruxo, o torneio dos Estados Unidos da América seria o marco de uma era de paz e prosperidade para a comunidade mágica.

Embora o evento da Coréia há quatro anos brilhasse pela excelência na organização, todos sentiram a falta das seleções britânicas, do Peru e de outros países europeus, ainda mal recuperados da guerra contra Voldemort e seus partidários. E da Copa da Inglaterra de 1.994 então, era melhor esquecer! A lembrança de desordeiros atacando trouxas e da Marca Negra dos Comensais da Morte pairando sobre o acampamento dos torcedores causava arrepios nos dirigentes do quadribol mundial até agora!

O recém-empossado presidente da Federação Internacional de Quadribol, Half, como os jogadores o chamavam, acima de tudo amava o quadribol. Era o primeiro bruxo do seu país a presidir a organização. Os anos desempenhados na condição de político profissional do mundo bruxo, que o fizeram chegar até a vice-presidência da comunidade dos Estados Unidos, apenas foram um atalho para levá-lo ao cargo que sempre ambicionou. Filho de uma família de trouxas da classe média novaiorquina, o velho Half conheceu o quadribol quando ingressou no Instituto de Magia de Salém, a mais prestigiada escola de magia da América do Norte.

Quando menino, como muitos trouxas da América, sonhava ser jogador de basquete ou de futebol americano, mas foi a sua paixão pelo mais popular esporte bruxo que o levou até a seleção de seu país com apenas dezenove anos de idade. Isso numa época em que o trancabola (*) era muito mais popular entre o público da América do que o quadribol. Fizera uma promessa, quando se aposentou do esporte, de transformar o mais popular esporte bruxo no esporte mais popular também na sua terra.

Graças à sua influência política na comunidade bruxa, atraíra patrocínios generosos para o seu esporte favorito nos últimos anos, possibilitando que os Estados Unidos tivessem hoje uma das ligas mais rentáveis e organizadas do mundo. Brigara muito para levar, depois de cem anos, a Copa Mundial para a América. Sonhava com esse evento como a consolidação do esporte no país e via nele um marco definitivo do renascimento do mundo bruxo, felizmente sem aqueles malucos da Europa com a sua insuportável mania de pureza do sangue.

O velho homem gordo quase se emocionara até as lágrimas ao presenciar, na cerimônia do sorteio dos grupos da Copa Mundial, bruxos de várias partes do mundo e de várias etnias, sangues puros, nascidos trouxas e mestiços, todos dividindo o mesmo espaço. Sim, aquele seria um grande campeonato, ou ele não se chamava Julius Halfenus Armstrong III!

Em seu gabinete de trabalho podia se sentir exultante, antevendo a excitação das partidas. E contemplando uma foto espetacular de Harry Potter marcando um gol como artilheiro, Half sentiu-se realmente feliz, pois havia dado os últimos retoques para a que os jogos ocorressem na mais completa segurança. Faltava apenas ter uma boa conversa com aquele garoto loiro da Inglaterra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angelina Johnson-Weasley, muito bonita num deslumbrante vestido azul (cor do seu time, os Tornados), Max Brankovitch, com impecáveis, mas espalhafatosas vestes bruxas com as cores dos Estados Unidos, Didier Sorel, o gigantesco goleiro francês, que vestia uma vistosa e brilhante túnica azul e vermelha, Franco Rossini, capitão da Itália, com um imponente terno azul-marinho, e Harry Potter, muito sem graça, mas na opinião de Gina, perfeito dentro de um elegante terno Armani preto, finalmente se levantaram dos seus assentos para presenciar os sorteios das esferas mágicas que definiriam os grupos da Copa Mundial. Half dirigiria o show dali para frente, após o show musical dos cantores bruxos norte-americanos.

- ESTAMOS AQUI EM NOVA IORQUE, SENHORES OUVINTES E TELESPECTADORES DO SISTEMA BRUXO DE RÁDIO E TELEVISÃO, PARA TRANSMITIR AO VIVO PARA TODA A GRÃ-BRETANHA O SORTEIO DOS GRUPOS DA COPA MUNDIAL DE QUADRIBOL – anunciou Lino Jordan, "A Voz", com as suas tradicionais vestes púrpuras, uma das suas marcas registradas, juntamente com as tranças rastafarianas – BRANKOVITCH, O CAPITÃO DOS ESTADOS UNIDOS, NA COMPANHIA DE MAIS TRÊS CAPITÃES SORTEADOS E DO NOSSO HARRY POTTER IRÃO FISCALIZAR AS ESFERAS MÁGICAS.

Havia uma tradição de o sorteio ser acompanhado pelo capitão do selecionado anfitrião e por mais três capitães escolhidos aleatoriamente. Na cerimônia atual acharam que seria interessante convidar também o salvador do mundo mágico, que ao ser anunciado, recebeu uma ensurdecedora ovação da audiência, formada por atletas convidados, dirigentes, políticos do mundo mágico, jornalistas e "famosos" em geral, devidamente convidados pelos patrocinadores paras abrilhantar o evento.

- Olha como ele está vermelho! – disse Rony, sentado numa das mesas onde um delicioso jantar havia sido servido, morrendo de rir e apontando para o cunhado – Dá para ver daqui!

- Pobre Harry! – suspirou Hermione - Acho que ele nunca vai se acostumar com a fama.

- Com a fama eu não sei – ponderou Gina – Mas, eu acho que me acostumaria bem com aquela suíte. Por Merlin, aquela cama...

- Muito confortável? – perguntou Rony distraído, acompanhando atentamente os globos com as pequenas esferas com os nomes das seleções classificadas.

- Com a companhia adequada... – sorriu a ruiva maliciosamente.

- Certo, já entendi! – disse o irmão, enquanto Hermione e Gina trocavam sorrisinhos cúmplices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suposta fiscalização dos capitães era apenas uma velha tradição bruxa. Havia seis globos mágicos, no interior dos quais pequenas esferas com os nomes das vinte e quatro seleções. O sorteio era pré-dirigido magicamente, de modo que em cada um dos grupos houvesse duas seleções européias, uma da América e uma da Ásia, África ou Oceania, dando um equilíbrio às chaves. A empresa multinacional Magic Co., a mais prestigiada firma de auditoria mágica, que fiscalizava loterias e sorteios pelo mundo a fora, impedindo que fossem usados truques de favorecimento, era quem realmente fiscalizava o processo.

- GRUPO A – anunciou com toda a pompa um homem magro e empertigado, de voz melodiosa, que era também um famoso apresentador do mais assistido programa da TV Bruxa da América, após receber de Half a primeira esfera – ESTADOS UNIDOS (aplausos).

Nas Copas Mundiais o anfitrião sempre ficava no grupo A.

- AUSTRÁLIA – continuou o locutor (mais aplausos) – GALES (vivas e assobios vieram da mesa à direita de Rony, Hermione e Gina, local em que estavam jogadores e dirigentes galeses) E... BULGÁRIA!

E assim, uma a uma, foram sendo sorteadas as chaves para a Copa Mundial:

No grupo A, dos anfitriões, além dos Estados Unidos, foram sorteados Gales, Bulgária e Austrália.

No grupo B, Rússia, Portugal, Brasil e Coréia.

No C, Alemanha, Polônia, Peru e Egito.

No grupo D, Inglaterra, Espanha, Japão e Canadá.

Grupo E, França, Escócia, Nigéria e Argentina.

Grupo F, Irlanda, Itália, África do Sul e Trinidad-Tobago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Na verdade não há grupo que possa ser classificado como fácil - disse Toni M'Bea na TV Bruxa/Inglaterra após o sorteio dos grupos – A Argentina, um país que vem despontando bem no quadribol pegou um grupo muito difícil, com duas potências européias e a melhor seleção da África na atualidade.

À noite a TV Bruxa/Inglaterra realizava uma mesa redonda com os seus comentaristas, que analisavam as possibilidades dos selecionados após a realização dos sorteios.

- E o que vocês acham das chances da Inglaterra? – perguntou Lino Jordan, coordenador da mesa. Esses já haviam discutido as chances das demais equipes britânicas.

- A Inglaterra caiu num grupo mais difícil do que muitos imaginam – ponderou Marla Donovan – O Canadá tem um jogo de batedores bastante duro...

- Violento, você quer dizer – acrescentou Lino.

- Pois é... – admitiu a comentarista galesa – E o Japão evoluiu muito. Duvido que seja fácil derrotá-los como era antigamente.

- Acho apenas que estão superestimando a Espanha – disse M'Bea.

- Ora, isso é uma absurdo! – vociferou Bobby Parsons

O outro comentarista da TV Bruxa não andava muito satisfeito com o sucesso de Toni. Os telespectadores gostavam muito mais do batedor do que do pomposo e enfadonho comentarista profissional. Esse vinha aproveitando qualquer oportunidade para implicar com o jogador dos Cannons.

- Bobby, deixe o Toni explicar o seu ponto de vista – aparteou Lino, que também não simpatizava com o Sr. Parsons – Ou amanhã receberemos berradores contra você como daquela outra vez...

Toda vez que Bobby Parsons tentava impor à força a sua opinião contra o africano nos debates da emissora, centenas de berradores eram enviados contra ele mal terminava o programa.

- O que eu quero dizer – falou pausadamente o africano, sem se abalar com a interrupção – é que a Espanha tem uma liga de quadribol bastante competitiva, mas assim como a Itália, não vejo o país com grandes possibilidades de disputar o título. Principalmente sem Paredes, o seu apanhador titular.

- Mas, a Itália é a atual vice-campeã mundial! – insistiu Bobby Parsons.

- Sim, mas num campeonato sem as melhores equipes da Europa – opinou Marla com sabedoria.

- Portugal, França e Irlanda jogaram muito bem no último campeonato europeu de seleções. Esses países, além da Inglaterra e Alemanha devem fazer um bom papel no campeonato – disse Toni.

- Pois eu aposto na Itália, na Espanha e na Bulgária – teimou Parsons.

- Bom, se você apostar o seu dinheiro, problema seu – caçoou Jordan antes de chamar os comerciais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apenas um treino foi realizado para a partida exibição de duas horas entre os selecionados da Europa e o da América. O jogo, que ocorreria dois dias após o sorteio dos grupos da Copa Mundial, na moderna Super-Arena de Massachusetts, seria mais um capítulo da contagem regressiva para a Copa.

No café da manhã do luxuoso hotel que ocupavam em Nova Iorque, Harry, que dali a algumas horas tomaria uma chave de portal para o estado em que ocorreria a partida exibição, explicava para Gina e Rony:

- Eu me sinto estranho em jogar essa partida enquanto vocês ficam de fora.

- É tudo política, Harry – explicou Rony calmamente – A Federação só poderia convocar um jogador de cada país europeu.

- E ninguém seria louco de deixar você de fora – falou Gina, procurando tranqüilizar o esposo.

- E, vamos ser francos – disse Hermione, que acabava de chegar – Nós estamos adorando bancar os turistas desocupados!

- Ontem, enquanto você treinava e Rony dava a milésima entrevista, eu e Hermione fomos... – ia dizendo Gina.

- Fazer compras! – completaram Harry e Rony – Garotas! – acrescentou o ruivo bem humorado.

- Sim! – disseram as jovens, bastante animadas.

- Harry, querido – falou Gina manhosamente – Nos próximos meses nós vamos sobreviver apenas com os seus vencimentos. Ontem eu e a minha cunhada aqui piramos completamente e eu gastei todo o meu dinheiro em roupas e lingeries.

- Nossa! Será que conseguiremos viver? – perguntou Harry, fazendo graça. O rapaz era absurdamente rico e ainda assim ele e Gina raramente esbanjavam galeões – Hum... Você falou em lingeries? – perguntou ligeiramente sem jeito.

- As mais finas, das marcas mais famosas e muito sexys – explicou a ruiva objetivamente.

- Eu não quero ouvir isso! – cantarolou Rony, tapando os ouvidos.

- Certo, maninho, mas você vai cair duro com algumas que Hermione comprou. Como é que era o slogan daquela loja? "Não há razão para uma bruxa grávida não enlouquecer o amor da sua vida".

- Gina! – advertiu-a Hermione muito vermelha.

- Vamos mudar de assunto, sim? – ralhou Rony, disfarçando o olhar interessado que endereçava à esposa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruxos ricos, famosos ou ambos lotavam os camarotes de até mil e duzentos galeões por cabeça (em moeda bruxa inglesa) ou oitocentos e cinqüenta dólares bruxos (em moeda bruxa local) na Super-Arena para assistir Europa versus América, partida exibição que marcava o segundo grande evento da tão alardeada "Contagem Regressiva" para a quadringentésima vigésima quarta Copa Mundial.

A renda seria toda destinada a projetos sociais bruxos e trouxas e várias empresas haviam adquirido os ingressos e distribuído aos bruxos ricos e famosos. Ou ambos.

- Europa! – gritou Gina animada.

- América! – provocou-a Tess Smith, torcendo pelo selecionado que tinha sua namorada Cris Toledo como artilheira

As duas jovens, Draco Malfoy, Rony e Hermione Weasley, Angelina Johnson-Weasley e seu esposo Jorge, além de vários bruxos esnobes, devidamente ignorados por Draco, Jorge, Rony e pelas garotas ocupavam o camarote das Vassouras Firebolt. Os seletos (e metidos!) representantes do mundo mágico conversavam futilidades entre si e mal prestavam atenção à partida que se estava para ser iniciada.

Os jogadores da Europa, de azul, e os da América, vestindo vermelho e branco entraram voando em suas potentes vassouras, sendo entusiasticamente aplaudidos pelos torcedores, com exceção daqueles que ocupavam uma parte dos camarotes, que se julgavam importantes demais para admirar alguém além deles próprios. E lançavam olhares contrariados para Gina, Jorge e Angelina, que assobiaram e gritaram o nome de Harry quando ele entrou no campo de jogo.

Mahoney, técnico dos Estados Unidos, dirigiria o selecionado da América, enquanto White, da Inglaterra o escrete europeu. Nenhum dos dois havia convocado os jogadores, que foram escolhidos por uma comissão da Federação Internacional de Quadribol. Os jogadores europeus foram selecionados de modo a não haver mais de um jogador de qualquer país, o que excluía Gina, Angelina e Rony, sem dúvida dentre os melhores do continente nas suas respectivas posições. No continente americano, que possuía um número menor de países com jogadores de talento, havia mais de um jogador do Brasil e dos Estados Unidos, mas para contentar canadenses e argentinos, ases como o goleiro Pedro "Paredón" Santamaria e os batedores Guevara e Quiroga ficaram de fora.

A Europa jogaria com Sorel (França), Di Napole (Itália), Weiss (Alemanha), Jane O'Neal (Irlanda), Potter (Inglaterra), Graça Ramos (Portugal) e Krum (Bulgária). A América com Gaby Ortega (Argentina), Lopes (Brasil), Mackenzie (Canadá), Bel Andrade (Brasil), Cris Toledo (Peru), Aguirre (Estados Unidos) e Brankovitch (Estados Unidos).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foi um belo jogo. Os artilheiros europeus, assim com os da América, entenderam-se muito bem. Os batedores, entrando no espírito amistoso do evento, não se empenharam muito em atingir os adversários. E no seu próprio camarote, Draco Malfoy lembrava a todo o momento que quatro jogadores, dois em cada selecionado, pertenciam ao Chudley Cannons, o "maior time de quadribol do mundo"

O estádio aplaudiu de maneira entusiasmada uma tabela entre Aguirre e Andrade, que culminou com um gol da brasileira. Logo em seguida, de costas, Harry deu um passe para a Graça Ramos, que fintou a goleira argentina e praticamente enterrou a goles no aro central da América.

Alguns segundo depois de Harry marcar um gol com um tiro longo, que rendeu um grande "OH!" do público, Brankovitch, apostando uma corrida sensacional com Vitor Krum, apanhou o pomo e determinou a vitória da América por trezentos e oitenta a duzentos e setenta.

Sob aplausos gerais e milhares de flashes os jogadores desceram das vassouras e trocaram cumprimentos.

- Você não se esforçou muito para apanhar aquele pomo – Harry ouviu Brankovitch dizer para Vitor Krum quando ambos se cumprimentaram.

- Isso é só um show para a TV – sussurrou de volta o búlgaro, mantendo o semblante carrancudo, mas esboçando o arremedo de um sorriso.

- Isso não vale! – gritou Draco Malfoy do seu lugar no camarote – O Vitor deixou o Brankovitch pegar o pomo!

Em meio aos apupos discretos que recebeu pela ousadia de duvidar da capacidade de "Max, the Man", o loiro percebeu que alguns metros acima dele, no camarote principal, o presidente da Federação Internacional de Quadribol lhe acenava. Era hora de discutir assuntos sérios, pensou o presidente dos Chudley Cannons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Pois não, Sr. Armstrong – disse educadamente Draco, que havia sido conduzido a um escritório reservado na Super Arena.

- É Half, por favor, meu caro Draco – retrucou jovialmente o homem mais velho – Nada de formalidades. Você pode falar com franqueza aqui nessa sala. Estamos entre amigos – disse o americano, fazendo um gesto que abarcava as duas outras pessoas presentes, que usavam o distintivo da Federação Internacional dos Bruxos.

- Certo, Half – concordou Draco – Meu informante e as minhas fontes espalhadas pela Europa dizem que "eles" estão quietinhos e pretendem continuar assim por enquanto.

- Isso realmente é uma boa notícia – disse Half – Alguém precisava ser muito demente para tentar algo com toda a segurança que providenciamos. Mas mesmo assim dê uma olhada nesse bilhete que foi enviado pelo correio trouxa para a minha casa. Não há nenhum vestígio de mágica que possa ser rastreado.

Por um momento Draco ficou pasmo e irritado com as quatro palavras escritas no pergaminho que lhe foi dado. Mas, depois, recuperando-se do susto, disse cheio de convicção:

– Fui informado que ameaças assim poderiam ser feitas. Tenho quase certeza que é um blefe. Mas, por via das dúvidas, haverá segurança reforçada para o time da Inglaterra.

- Nós também ficaremos de olho – afirmou Half.

Após se despedir da autoridade máxima do quadribol mundial e dos aurores da Federação, Draco Malfoy caminhou pensativo de volta ao camarote, onde seus amigos esperavam por ele. Tinha quase certeza que aquele pergaminho continha um blefe. Mas mesmo assim as palavras não lhe saíam da cabeça: "HARRY POTTER ESTÁ MORTO".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(*) Esporte também praticado sobre vassouras. Derivado do quadribol e muito popular nos Estados Unidos e na América Latina. É mencionado no livro "Quadribol através dos séculos"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK! AÍ ESTÁ MAIS UM CAPÍTULO! ESPERO REVIEWS, É CLARO!

NO PRÓXIMO, O INÍCIO DA COPA!

O QUE ACHARAM DOS GRUPOS??? FAÇAM AS SUAS APOSTAS!


	11. O GRANDE DIA!

CAPÍTULO 11

A série de amistosos disputados antes da Copa Mundial atraiu, além da já previsível multidão de torcedores, jornalistas de todo o mundo que acompanhavam atentamente os jogos das seleções consideradas favoritas.

Os Estados Unidos jogaram contra a Jamaica em Salém na presença de milhares de torcedores e dezenas e de olheiros dos países que disputariam a Copa. A Inglaterra derrotou a Irlanda num jogo sensacional de duas horas e meia. A partida foi transmitida para a maior parte do mundo, que a assistiu grudado nas imagens da TV Bruxa a eletrizante captura do pomo de Harry Potter quando a Irlanda ganhava o jogo por trinta pontos de diferença.

Embora todos tenham reconhecido a grande atuação de Jane O'Neal, era Harry Potter quem vinha despertando a atenção da mídia. Faltando um mês para o torneio dos Estados Unidos, ele estava de volta à posição de apanhador, posição na qual só atuava ultimamente na seleção da Inglaterra. No time dos Chudley Cannons foi considerado "apenas" o melhor artilheiro das duas últimas Copas Européias de Clubes.

Aos poucos o herói do mundo mágico ia provando que tinha todas as condições de jogar partidas inteiras em seqüência, acabando com os boatos sobre a sua saúde frágil, que explicava as contusões constantes. E, decididamente, desmentindo os que diziam que alguma maldição misteriosa o impedia de jogar pela seleção.

Os ingleses mal podiam esperar pela Copa Mundial. Finalmente tinham uma seleção que honraria as venerandas tradições do país no mais popular esporte do mundo mágico.

Extraído "Profeta Esportivo", edição especial de julho de 2.002:

_Doddy Carlyle foi um dos maiores jogadores da história do quadribol australiano. Capitão durante treze anos do time dos Guerreiros de Thundelarra e do selecionado nacional do seu país, atualmente escreve para publicações bruxas da Austrália e Nova Zelândia e colabora freqüentemente nas edições norte-americana e britânica da Revista Wizzard Sport._

_O Sr. Carlyle exerce ainda a função de consultor da Federação Internacional de Quadribol, e muitos garantem que o seu aval foi decisivo para as mudanças nas regras que o esporte sofreu nos últimos anos, que desagradaram os saudosistas e conservadores, mas inegavelmente agilizaram as partidas de quadribol e favoreceram as transmissões pela TV._

_Em visita ao Reino Unido, ele tem acompanhado os treinos das seleções britânicas classificadas para a Copa Mundial, além dos amistosos preparatórios das equipes. E aproveita para colher subsídios para as matérias que elabora para a imprensa esportiva de três continentes. Após a partida entre Inglaterra e Irlanda, que acompanhou fazendo frenéticas anotações num bloco de pergaminhos (que não mostrou para ninguém), o australiano deu uma entrevista exclusiva para o nosso jornal._

_PROFETA ESPORTIVO: O senhor vem afirmando que Harry Potter é o maior jogador de quadribol do mundo. Quais as bases concretas dessa afirmação?_

_DODDY CARLYLE: Vocês ingleses parecem não enxergar um palmo adiante do nariz... (ele diz mal-humorado. Aliás, o humor ranzinza é uma das suas marcas registradas)_

_PE: Por quê?_

_DC: É só conferir as estatísticas. As médias de pontos de Potter como artilheiro são as maiores dos últimos cento e cinqüenta anos. Na verdade devem ser as maiores da história. Apenas não existem estatísticas antigas confiáveis. Como apanhador, então... O sujeito apanhou o pomo nas últimas trinta e duas partidas em que atuou como apanhador e ninguém no seu país pareceu notar isso. Nem mesmo aquela Donovan, que parece ser uma das poucas pessoas que entende de quadribol nesse lado do Atlântico._

_PE: Se o senhor fosse treinador da Inglaterra, Potter jogaria como apanhador ou artilheiro?_

_DC: Ele jogaria onde quisesse. Até no gol. Se bem que aquele Weasley é muito bom. Já estava na hora de aparecer um goleiro bom na Inglaterra..._

_PE: Na opinião do senhor, a Inglaterra tem chances de voltar a ser campeã?_

_DC: Bom, a Bulgária está aí para provar que não basta um apanhador genial para se ganhar um campeonato. Eles tinham Krum em 1.994 e mesmo assim a Irlanda ganhou. A Inglaterra tem também três artilheiras muito boas. O problema de vocês é a falta de dois batedores bons para proteger as artilheiras e o Potter. Wilson é razoável. Mas os outros que eu tenho visto... Bom, é melhor o Potter continuar pegando o pomo e vocês rezarem para o outro time não matar o garoto._

__

Matéria da Revista "Seewitch", julho de 2.002:

_Jack Gambino sempre diz que foi sorte não ter sido um bom jogador de quadribol. Na opinião deste americano de trinta e seis anos, que se veste como um daqueles hippies trouxas dos anos setenta, só um distanciamento seguro pode tornar alguém um analista de quadribol. Isso Mesmo. Gambino não se declara um jornalista esportivo. Ele se diz um "analista de quadribol". Poucos minutos de conversa, percebemos que essa realmente é a melhor definição para um dos mais renomados escritores do mundo do quadribol. E que ele é fanático por Harry Potter. "Pelo jogador Harry Potter", enfatiza, "Não pelo salvador do mundo mágico"._

_Colaborador da Wizzard Sports e de outras prestigiadas publicações em língua inglesa, O Sr. Gambino acaba de escrever um livro sobre a sua fonte de admiração. Não, não é mais uma das muitas biografias do "Garoto-que-sobreviveu" que relatam a sua vida de herói ou descrevem a sua luta e vitória contra "Aquele-que-ainda-não-é-nomeado". Nada disso. Jack Gambino escreveu um livro sobre a carreira de Harry Potter no quadribol, no qual, para o desespero e revolta dos seus compatriotas e fãs de Max Brankovitch, afirma com todas as letras, e prova com levantamentos estatísticos, que o Eleito é o maior jogador de quadribol do mundo._

_SEEWITCH: Por que o senhor afirma que Harry Potter é o maior jogador de quadribol do mundo?_

_JACK GAMBINO: Por que ele é, oras! E não digo isso apenas baseado em minha admiração pessoal pelo sujeito. Potter é dono de marcas fantásticas, tanto como apanhador quanto como artilheiro. Como apanhador ele pegou o pomo nas últimas trinta e quatro partidas em que jogou nessa posição. Eu pesquisei a respeito e descobri que isso supera todos os apanhadores dos últimos cento e cinqüenta anos. Apenas Wronski chegou perto disso com trinta apanhadas consecutivas. Como artilheiro ele tem as melhores médias dos últimos sessenta anos. E estamos falando de uma época em que as partidas podiam durar dias e não apenas quatro horas como atualmente._

_S: O que seus conterrâneos acham de sua admiração por Harry Potter? Na opinião deles Max Brankovitch é o melhor jogador do mundo._

_JG: Eles querem me matar, é claro! (risos) Desde que escrevi o livro sobre Potter, não tem um dia em que eu não receba berradores com insultos e ameaças! Veja bem, eu amo Brankovitch! Qualquer americano que ama o quadribol como eu, possui veneração pelo sujeito. Sem dúvida ele é um dos maiores apanhadores da história e já faz parte da história do quadribol. Além disso, ele sempre se esforçou para popularizar o quadribol no país. Eu amo o cara! Mas, o próprio Max admite que não era tão bom com dezoito anos de idade. Potter com dezoito anos já jogava como um veterano. E Max jamais jogou bem em outra posição. Atuou algumas vezes como artilheiro em situações de necessidade, mas jamais ficaria famoso jogando nessa posição. Aliás, mesmo Jane O'Neal, que atua bem em mais de uma posição, não possui números tão espetaculares como Harry Potter._

_S: E as histórias a respeito de um suposto uso de magia ilegal, que favoreceria Potter?_

_JG: Tudo bobagem! Potter já foi investigado mais do que qualquer outro jogador. Eu fiquei sabendo que alguns times colocaram secretamente detectores de magia em volta do campo nos jogos dos Cannons e não conseguiram captar nenhuma magia irregular. Potter apenas tem um dom natural para o esporte e treina muito. Ele costuma treinar com uma vassoura mais lenta, para aumentar a sua velocidade e habilidade durante as partidas. Esse é o segredo dele. Muito talento aperfeiçoado por muito treinamento._

_S: Então a Inglaterra já pode encomendar a faixa de campeã da próxima Copa Mundial?_

_JG: Não mesmo! Os Estados Unidos possuem um time mais equilibrado e o Peru, em minha opinião, o melhor conjunto. Mas Harry Potter, como dizem os fãs de quadribol na América, é o "cara que faz chover". Ele pode fazer a Inglaterra chegar lá! Mas, sem dúvida, essa tem tudo para ser a melhor Copa Mundial da história._

__

Extraído do "Profeta Esportivo", edição de 05 de julho de 2.002:

_Ontem, numa concorrida entrevista coletiva na sala de convenções da Vila Bruxa, Jerry White, treinador da Inglaterra, anunciou os quatorze jogadores convocados para Copa Mundial dos Estados Unidos. Na verdade não houve maiores surpresas, uma vez que a maioria dos atletas já vinha atuando pelo selecionado nos jogos das eliminatórias européias e nos três amistosos recentes, contra a Nova Zelândia, Irlanda e Uruguai._

_Goleiros: Rony Weasley (Chudley Cannons) e Imelda Price (Tornados)._

_Batedores: Aldridge Wilson e Darius Thompson (União de Puddlemere), Mark Perkinson (Vespas de Wimborne), Bernie Wolf (Falcões)._

_Artilheiros: Gina Potter (Cannons), Angelina Johnson-Weasley e Rogério Davies (Tornados), Catia Bell (Grifos de Tenerife, Espanha), Mel Holden (Vagamundos de Wigtown), Miguel Corner (Batedores de Trento, Itália)._

_Apanhadores: Harry Potter (Cannons) e Cho Chang (Tornados)._

_Apenas Corner, que se transferiu recentemente do Canadá para a Itália e a jovem revelação Mel Holden foram as novidades, mas mesmo estes já constavam na lista de reservas sujeitos à convocações._

_Como era esperado, Potter, considerado por muitos jornalistas especializados, o maior jogador de quadribol do mundo, foi convocado para a posição de apanhador, função que não vem exercendo na sua equipe, onde joga como artilheiro. Paul Benton Pye, jovem revelação na posição de apanhador, a quem os torcedores dos Pegas de Montrose chamam de "Harry Potter Loiro", ficou realmente de fora da convocação. Apanhador e artilheiro habilidoso, seria a grande esperança de "liberar" Potter para jogar como artilheiro. Sua participação na Copa Mundial, entretanto, foi vetada pela Doutora Weasley, fato que rendeu muita polêmica e ameaças de processo por parte dos pais do rapaz e do seu clube, além de der detonado a "Crise dos Comensais do Esporte" (mais detalhes na página 9 desta edição)._

__

Hospital St. Mungus, 22 de junho de 2.002, Sala de Exames alugada para a Federação Inglesa de Quadribol. Hermione Weasley está examinando minuciosamente os jogadores pré-selecionados do selecionado inglês que deverão compor a lista final dosa convocados para a Copa Mundial. Paul Benton Pye é pouco mais do que um garoto e a Doutora Weasley tem vontade de arrancar o diploma, bem como as vísceras daqueles supostos curandeiros que quase destruíram o pulso direito do rapaz.

- Sinto muito, Sr. Pye – disse Hermione realmente sentindo muito – Seu pulso precisa ficar pelo menos um mês imobilizado.

O jogador dos Pegas de Montrose parecia prestes a chorar. Provavelmente ele se controlava para não parecer mais infantil do que já parecia sendo baixinho e tendo cara de criança. O garoto apenas abanou a cabeça e murmurou algo como "Tudo bem", mas sua expressão era de que realmente não estava nada bem.

De repente um sujeito não muito maior do que o jogador entrou na sala de exames com uma expressão de absoluta fúria no rosto. Também era loiro, embora seu cabelo já começasse a rarear e frios brancos já se percebessem em meio à cabeleira calva cor de milho. A semelhança com o Pye mais jovem não deixava dúvidas sobre o parentesco de ambos.

- A senhora não pode dispensar meu filho da seleção! – vociferou o homenzinho com o dedo em riste.

- Pois eu acabei de fazer isso – retrucou friamente Hermione sem se abalar – E o senhor, como pai dele, deveria processar os carniceiros que o deixaram jogar nesse estado e concertaram de maneira tão inábil a sua fratura no pulso.

- Mais isso é um absurdo! – disse o sujeito – Aposto que ele não tem nada que não possa ser curado até o início da Copa Mundial!

- Desculpe-me, senhor, mas isso quem decide sou eu – respondeu a curandeira com firmeza.

- Ora, sua sangue-ruim nojenta! Você quer cortar meu filho porque ele é muito melhor do que seu amiguinho Potter!

- Pai! – exclamou o filho, parecendo sinceramente chocado com os termos ofensivos do homem mais velho.

Hermione não teve tempo de responder. Paul Benton Pye não teve tempo de calar o seu progenitor e nem esse conseguiu proferir mais insultos. No instante seguinte ele voou através da sala e um rapaz ruivo muito alto, ladeado por uma garota bonita igualmente ruiva e por um rapaz moreno de olhos verdes, preparava-se para desferir no sujeito desagradável um segundo soco tão bem dado como o primeiro.

- Isso não era necessário, Ronald – dizia Hermione enquanto cuidava do inchaço na mão direita do esposo.

O ruivo, minutos antes, havia voltado do salão de chá do hospital na companhia da irmã e do cunhado. Eles ainda esperariam a vez para serem examinados por Hermione. A jovem curandeira, grávida de quase seis meses, não acompanharia Rony e os demais para os Estados Unidos. Outro profissional indicado por ela trabalharia com o selecionado durante a Copa Mundial. A Doutora Weasley apenas realizaria as avaliações finais sobre as condições dos jogadores e depois passaria o relatório para o sucessor.

O esposo e os amigos sabiam que a curandeira naquele momento dava más notícias para Paul Benton Pye. Rony lamentava muito a não convocação do garoto dos Pegas, e embora não dissesse o que pensava em público, por razões éticas, não via muita qualidade em Cho Chang como apanhadora. Pye era bom e permitiria a Harry jogar como artilheiro, embora Cátia, Angelina e Gina...

De repente os gritos vindos da sala de exames tiraram o ruivo dos seus devaneios esportivos. Avançou até a sala e abriu a porta exatamente no momento em que um homem baixinho ofendia Hermione. Ah, ninguém, mas ninguém mesmo ofendia Hermione na sua frente! Rony nem pensou em magia. Desferiu um bom soco no sujeito, fazendo-o atravessar todo o aposento, e o presentearia com mais se a própria esposa, a irmã e o cunhado não o tivessem segurado.

- Não vou deixar um nanico idiota ofender você! – falou o ruivo com convicção.

- O garoto Pye pediu desculpas pelo comportamento do pai, Hermione – disse Harry, que entrava na sala da amiga naquele momento - Ele estava chateado por não poder jogar na Copa Mundial, mas entende que você não tem culpa.

- O idiota do pai dele deveria brigar com o curandeiro que destruiu o pulso do rapaz – afirmou Gina.

- São uns carniceiros! – exclamou Hermione exaltada – Esses curandeiros estão destruindo os jogadores. Eles ganham prêmio por vitória, por isso fazem qualquer tipo de feitiço para fazê-los montar numa vassoura. Mas isso não vai ficar assim, não vai mesmo!

E não ficou mesmo! Na semana subseqüente, motivado por uma denúncia formal apresentada por Hermione Weasley, o Departamento de Saúde Mágica do Ministério da Magia da Grã-Bretanha e a Ordem dos Medibruxos do Reino Unido realizaram uma auditoria nos clubes de quadribol, descobrindo que feitiços ilegais, poções anestésicas usadas de maneira irregular, que apenas disfarçavam contusões, sem realmente curá-las, além de acordos com dirigentes e com apostadores clandestinos, motivavam os curandeiros de algumas equipes a liberar para os jogos atletas sem as mínimas condições físicas.

"O Escândalo dos Comensais do Esporte" foi o nome que a mídia bruxa deu ao caso. A princípio xingada pelo bruxo comum, que achava que a curandeira dos Cannons era uma louca desvairada ou uma paranóica que não entendia nada de quadribol, Hermione passou da noite para o dia à condição de heroína. As pessoas não ficaram nada satisfeitas ao descobrir que os seus ídolos do mais popular esporte bruxo eram escalados para jogar partidas decisivas com membros mal remendados ou estimulados por substâncias ilegais. A jovem passou a ser solicitada nas ruas para dar autógrafos, o que a horrorizava ("Essas pessoas estão loucas se acham que eu vou me comportar como uma estrela de quadribol!") e passou a ser chamada para dar conferências em outros países que estavam dispostos a estabelecer uma ética de conduta para os curandeiros das equipes de quadribol espalhadas pelo globo.

- Você não vai para a França, Mione! – disse Rony decidido – E não adianta discutir. Você precisa repousar.

- Não quero me meter, mas acho que o Rony tem razão – concordou Gina.

Dali a três dias o selecionado inglês tomaria uma chave de portal para os Estados Unidos. Os ianques ainda eram paranóicos com chaves de portais para o seu território, ainda mais depois que alguns trouxas malucos jogaram um avião num prédio famoso no ano anterior. "Como se houvesse terroristas entre os bruxos!" havia dito Draco Malfoy, que achava os americanos muito obcecados com normas segurança. Mas, depois, lembrou-se com alguma preocupação do recado enviado ao presidente da Confederação Internacional de Quadribol, ameaçando seu sócio.

Hermione suspirou. Às vezes os cuidados excessivos de Rony a irritavam, mas ainda assim ela os achava muito "fofos". E a jovem realmente estava se sentindo cansada nesses dias. Sabia que se sentiria solitária sem o esposo e os amigos, mas concordaram que uma viagem de chave de portal não era adequado para uma mulher naquele estágio de gravidez. Helga, que também não viajaria para a América, prometeu que ficaria com ela o tempo todo.

- Eu não vou para a França, Rony – tranqüilizou-o a curandeira – Realmente preciso descansar mais nesse estágio da gravidez.

O ruivo massageava os seus pés estendidos sobre o seu colo no espaçoso sofá da sala de estar da Mansão Malfoy. Vitor Krum e Toledo conversavam sobre os adversários do Peru e da Bulgária na Copa dos Estados Unidos e vários outras pessoas estavam envolvidas em grupinhos que discutiam principalmente quadribol. Malfoy estava dando uma festa de despedida para os jogadores dos Cannons, afinal haveria sete deles defendendo cinco selecionados diferentes. Alguns poucos jornalistas acompanhavam no recinto a festa e uma multidão de jornalistas afastados por poderosos feitiços presentes na residência de Draco aguardava do lado de fora tentando captar uma imagem ou tirar alguma foto de um dos craques presentes no evento.

Era uma reunião descontraída e certamente muitos dos que estavam ali, que tinham desenvolvido uma grande amizade, como Andy Lopes e o Casal Potter, iriam se encontrar de novo nas próximas semanas apenas no intervalo entre um jogo e outro (se os confrontos ocorressem na mesma cidade) ou apenas no campo de jogo como adversários.

- E aí, Andy? – perguntou Lino Jordan fazendo troça – Você vai acertar um balaço no Harry se o Brasil jogar contra a Inglaterra?

- Eu mal consigo acertá-lo nos treinos dos Cannons – respondeu o brasileiro.

- Não seja modesto, Andy – disse Harry sem jeito.

E assim as conversas prosseguiram até tarde da noite. Agora a Copa Mundial estava tão perto que os jogadores quase podiam sentir o seu gosto.

Não havia dúvidas que todos sentiriam falta de Hermione. Querida por todos os jogadores, não apenas os que atuavam pelos Cannons, a "sabe-tudo" mais amada da Inglaterra, como diria Jorge, em estado avançado de gravidez, deixaria o seu posto para Noel Patrick, outro veterano da guerra contra Voldemort, e pra a sua esposa Beth, enfermeira ótima em curativos rápidos, muito boa de se ter por perto em jogos que seriam realizados uns próximos dos outros e dos quais dificilmente os jogadores sairiam completamente ilesos.

Noel, embora de uma venerável família puro-sangue, com um parentesco remoto com os Weasleys, era um daqueles jovens que detestavam bruxos das trevas com mania de sangue-puro. Estava no último ano do curso de medicina mágica na Escócia quando estourou a guerra e ele não hesitou nem um segundo em ingressar, primeiro na Ordem da Fênix, depois na força aérea, e embora não fosse um exímio piloto como seus companheiros, seu conhecimento em medicina mágica mais de uma vez salvou a vida dos combatentes. Durante a guerra havia conhecido Beth, uma loirinha de família trouxa, que era recém formada em enfermagem e por quem cairia rapidamente de amores.

- Senhor Patrick, o senhor se julga a altura de substituir Hermione Weasley no cargo de curandeiro da seleção inglesa de quadribol? – perguntou uma repórter da Rádio Bruxa.

- Honestamente, em minha opinião ninguém está a altura da Dra. Weasley - respondeu de maneira modesta o Dr. Patrick – Mas eu acho que sou qualificado para a tarefa.

- O senhor cortaria um craque como PB Pye? - questionou Dan Carter de maneira provocativa Havia sido a voz isolada a atacar Hermione após as descobertas a respeito dos "Comensais do Esporte".

- Como curandeiro eu tenho que ponderar o que é melhor para a equipe da Inglaterra e ao mesmo tempo preservar a integridade física dos jogadores – respondeu Patrick esforçando-se para não perder a paciência com aquele sujeito desprezível – Tenho certeza que essa também é a preocupação da Dra. Granger, que, aliás, é muito capacitada para tomar tais decisões.

- Mas, e PB Pye? – insistiu o jornalista.

- Creio já ter respondido sua pergunta, Carter – encerrou a discussão o curandeiro.

Na "World City" de Massachussetts ficariam os integrantes dos Grupos B e D da Copa Mundial. A cidade, com dois hotéis, três campos de treinamento e a Super-Arena, local onde os Cannons haviam atuado no ano anterior, foi construída especialmente para o evento e só as lotações completas dos hotéis luxuosos (contando com cassinos, casas de shows e restaurantes), já seria suficiente para pagar todo o investimento realizado. Os grupos A e C ficariam sediados nas imediações de Salém, cidade mítica para os bruxos norte-americanos, e centro de quase toda a atividade bruxa do país, inclusive ali se localizando a sede do governo mágico. Na Flórida ficariam os demais. Em todas as sedes também foram construídas grandes arenas, hotéis de três níveis de luxo, centros de lazer, campos de treinamento, enfim, uma estrutura que só o país mais rico do mundo poderia conceber, mesmo que através de meios mágicos

As três sedes também contavam com centros de imprensa com toda a tecnologia bruxa e trouxa e ainda estações de transporte bruxo via chaves de portais, que os ianques acharam por bem liberar, mas com um aparato de segurança gigantesco, pois ainda estava na memória de toda a comunidade mágica o final da Copa Mundial da Inglaterra, oito anos atrás, quando os seguidores de Voldemort promoveram uma senhora confusão, com direito ao brilho da marca negra dos bruxos das trevas nos céus.

Não, os norte-americanos não correriam riscos, mesmo sabendo que "aquele-que-ainda-não-é-nomeado" não vive mais e que o responsável pela façanha é um dos maiores jogadores presentes na maior festa mundial do quadribol. Haveria segurança de sobra, enfim, para jogadores, torcedores e jornalistas.

Felizmente os torcedores estavam bem animados. Brasileiros e portugueses puxavam as cantorias desafinadas, mas ingleses e canadenses não ficavam muito atrás. Tirando as músicas mal cantadas e uma ou outra provocação mais inocente, a interação entre os bruxos torcedores das seleções presentes na "World City" de Massachussetts era a melhor possível, não faltando flertes de parte a parte.

Embora o hotel que hospedava os jogadores ficasse um pouco mais afastado dos hotéis dos torcedores e esses tivessem tranqüilidade para se dirigir aos campos de treinamento, numa caminhada que não durava mais do que uns dez minutos, os encontros com a torcida eram inevitáveis, assim como os pedidos de autógrafos. Harry descobriu, surpreso, que os jogadores dos demais países também o idolatravam, notadamente aqueles originários de famílias trouxas.

Freqüentemente os jogadores de Portugal, Brasil, Inglaterra, Canadá, Rússia, Espanha e dos demais selecionados se encontravam num dos dois grandes restaurantes que serviam as refeições aos jogadores. Era interessante apreciar as diferenças dos hábitos alimentares dos bruxos. Russos e espanhóis tomavam cerveja trouxa e vinho durante as refeições. Brasileiros tomavam tanto café quanto ingleses, canadenses e japoneses tomavam chá. Portugueses e coreanos apreciavam verduras (a dos coreanos era bem apimentada, Harry achou depois de experimentar uma porção dada por uma sorridente artilheira).

Os jogadores, de uma forma geral, cumprimentavam-se educadamente, mas os brasileiros, mais extrovertidos, logo fizeram amizade com os jogadores da Inglaterra, afinal Andy Lopes jogava junto com Gina, Harry e Rony no time dos Cannons e era amigo dos jovens. Em poucos dias eles podiam ser vistos em rodinhas animadas no horário das refeições. E Bel Andrade, sem muita cerimônia, jogava o seu charme moreno para cima de Rony.

- Eu vou arrumar um incidente bruxo internacional, mas vou matar essa garota! – resmungou Gina, olhando contrariada Rony se fazer de desentendido após receber mais uma cantada da capitã do time do Brasil.

- O importante é que o Rony não está ligando para ela – ponderou Harry, sendo solidário com o amigo.

- Ele não é louco! – vociferou a ruiva – Estou aqui para defender os interesses da minha cunhada! – afirmou a jogadora, parecendo feliz com a missão auto atribuída.

Um ônibus super confortável levava Rony, Gina, Harry, Angelina e Jerry White, treinador inglês, até a "Arena Mágica" de Salém. Como o "Nôitibus Andante" britânico, ele parecia expulsar objetos e árvores da calçada e do meio fio, mas, diferentemente do seu correspondente britânico, deslizava macio por ruas e avenidas e quando parecia saltar vários quilômetros de cada vez, ele o fazia com um leve sacolejo que mal agitava os sucos de maçã (bruxos americanos gostam tanto de suco de maçã quanto ingleses de suco de abóbora!) servidos como cortesia durante a viagem em copos promocionais com o logotipo da Copa Mundial.

Dali a algumas horas, os jogadores e o treinador seriam convidados de honra do jogo de abertura do campeonato entre Estados Unidos e Austrália. Harry não estava muito animado a comparecer. Estava exausto em razão dos treinos puxados, afinal a Inglaterra estrearia dentro de três dias. Preferia assistir ao jogo no moderno aparelho de TV que havia no hotel onde os jogadores ingleses estavam hospedados, mas como o convite partira do presidente da comunidade bruxa norte-americana, o craque achou que seria pouco educado recusar. Felizmente o homem tivera o bom senso de convidar a sua esposa, seu cunhado, a capitã inglesa e o treinador para acompanhá-lo.

E sem dúvida alguma aquela versão norte-americana do "Nôitibus" era bem mais confortável do que lareira ou chave de portal. A partida começaria às sete da noite e os hóspedes dormiriam em Salém e retornariam na manhã seguinte via chave de portal.

A essa altura muitos turistas da Inglaterra estavam nos Estados Unidos, conduzidos pela agência de viagens PM/Cannons, criada por Draco Malfoy. O próprio Draco mandara uma coruja para Harry comunicando o fato de já estar na cidade onde ocorreria a abertura da Copa Mundial. O que Harry, seu sócio, não sabia, é que Draco esteve pessoalmente cuidando do reforço da segurança dos ingleses, pois antes da Copa, Halfenus Armstrong III, presidente da Federação Internacional de Quadribol, havia recebido alguns bilhetes preocupantes.

Embora os seus informantes garantissem que os capangas do "Herdeiro" não planejavam nada para o torneio dos Estados Unidos, não poderia ser descartada a possibilidade de algum bruxo das trevas lunático tentar alguma coisa contra Harry por sua conta e risco. Arthur Weasley enviara alguns aurores muito competentes entre os torcedores ingleses com o objetivo de ficar atento a qualquer movimentação suspeita. Remo Lupin em pessoa, agente especial de segurança, devidamente disfarçado comandava a missão. Por precaução Draco ainda enviara alguns dos seus melhores agentes da firma particular que trabalhava para ele na Inglaterra. Sem falar nos norte-americanos, que estavam atentos para qualquer movimentação suspeita.

Harry e Gina acharam realmente maçante o desfile interminável de seres mágicos dos países que participariam da Copa. Duendes irlandeses, veelas de vários países, sacis brasileiros, duendes peruanos (mais baixinhos e com cara de índios), pés-grandes americanos (que, diferentemente da lenda trouxa, eram afáveis e acenaram sorridentes para o público), maravilhosos hipogrifos africanos multicoloridos, dirigidos por nigerianos com ares destemidos e com brilhantes vestes verdes (as cores da bandeira do seu país). Rony, entretanto, aplaudia animado. O desfile de seres mágicos durou mais de uma hora.

Depois, dezenas de bruxas americanas deslumbrantes (e com pouquíssima roupa na opinião de Gina e de Angelina) fizeram mil malabarismos em vassouras de corrida e duas das moças mais bonitas içaram de uma altura de quinze metros uma gigantesca bandeira dos Estados Unidos, para o delírio do público.

Finalmente os selecionados dos Estados Unidos e da Austrália entraram em campo com suas vassouras velozes. A seleção da casa usando vestes de quadribol muito confortáveis e modernas, brancas com detalhes chamativos vermelhos e azuis. Pam Bernard, a alta e bonita goleira norte-americana, de preto. Todas as vestes tinham números às costas, abaixo do nome dos atletas. Os australiano estavam com vestes amarelas com nomes e números impressos na camisa na cor verde.

- A AUSTRÁLIA JOGA COM FALCONE, DOLSEN, MACARTHUR, VICENTE, PARISH, LINDSEY E PEARCE – anunciou solenemente o locutor oficial do estádio com seu inconfundível sotaque norte-americano da costa leste.

Havia boatos que os australianos estavam guardando e preparando um time de jovens para surpreender o mundo bruxo na próxima Copa, que seria disputado no país da Oceania. O time atual era apenas razoável. Harry, Rony e Gina já haviam visto alguns dos seus jogadores em ação. Havia dois que eram naturalizados: O argentino Nicolas Falcone, um bom goleiro, já um tanto veterano, e Gisele Vicente, uma jovem brasileira, muito habilidosa na função de artilheira responsável pela armação. Sobre a apanhadora, uma aborígene jovem, de pele escura e cabelos trançados, Lea Pearce, diziam que tinha futuro.

Os Estados Unidos eram quase o mesmo time que havia perdido dos Cannons no ano anterior. Lá estavam Max Brankovitch, o capitão do time, a goleira Bernard, o extraordinário artilheiro Aguirre e o grandalhão Brown como batedor. Juntamente com Aguirre e Virna Morrison, uma das artilheiras, entretanto, havia sido escalada uma morena alta que diziam ser muito boa. Seu nome era Julie Agostini. O parceiro de Brown não era mais o ítalo-americano Palermo e sim outro jogador negro, tão grande e intimidador quanto seu companheiro, Jamal Owen.

- O TIME DOS ESTADOS UNIDOS: – anunciou cheio de entusiasmo o locutor – BERNARD, BROWN, OWEN, AGUIRRE, MORRISON, AGOSTINI EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MAX BRANKOVITCH, "THE MAN"!

A platéia saudou entusiasmada. Os jogadores acenaram para os torcedores. Sessenta mil pessoas estavam presentes no estádio. Repórteres de emissoras, jornais e revistas bruxas de todo mundo estavam representados na Tribuna de Imprensa, à direita da tribuna onde os jogadores ingleses assistiriam à partida. Ali a agitação era frenética. Mal conseguiram manter-se em silêncio enquanto uma orquestra bruxa, vestida de maneira solene, tocava os hinos dos dois países. Um pequeno grupo de torcedores australianos fazia, ou tentava fazer algum barulho, para empurrar o seu selecionado. As milhares de vozes que gritavam freneticamente "U-S-A", "U-S-A" de maneira constante e ritmada, contudo, abafaram com facilidade os visitantes.

A juíza brasileira Daiane Prado chamou os dois capitães. Brankovitch e MacArthur cumprimentaram-se e foi soado o apito. Iniciava-se a Copa Mundial.


End file.
